Breath Of Life
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: (AU folks) Harry Potter has been dead for 14 years. But after the Tri-Wizard Tournament things change dramatically as a boy turns up at Hogwarts (during the reign of Umbridge) who changes things on a massive scale. (No Flames. Don't like, don't read!)
1. Prologue

Breath of Life:

Prologue:

The final challenge of the Tri-Wizard tournament was by far the most anxious of the three trials so far. The huge evergreen maze situated in the Quiditch Stadium seemed to be proving a true challenge for the three champions: Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They had entered the maze a good 3 hours ago and there had been no sign of them at all. The anxiety and tension was equal for each school, Beauxbatons, Dumstrang and the hosts, Hogwarts. Never had there been such worry in the three schools history.

Then it all changed when they heard the scream.

A high shrill scream rung out from the maze itself and a brilliant display of red sparks shot into the sky, dazzling the spectators and a hum of conversation and gasping came as they heard and saw the display. Everyone was wondering what had happened and which champion had forfeited. Another 5 minutes later and they were answered as Fleur Delacour came out of the maze supported on both sides by Hogwarts professors. Her silky blond hair was messy and singed and her robes were torn and smouldering in the pleasant summer air. The large mountain of a woman that was Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beaxbatons school of Witchcraft came over to her star student and put an arm across her frail, shivering shoulders. Fleur was escorted to awaiting family and she was embraced by her a young girl who was apparently her sister.

After the whispers and mutterings died down, a young man charged like a demonic bull out of the maze, brandishing his wand with a insane look in his eye. The staff on the floor of the pitch immediately stunned the unsuspecting youth and medical staff dragged off the lifeless form of Victor Krum into a tent to see to the Bulgarian Seeker and Champion of Dumbstrang.

After the hub bug of a second champion leaving the competition, realisation washed over the spectators like a wave. Quietly at first, but growing in magnitude with every passing second, the supporters of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry broke into roars and rounds of applause as they realised that the only remaining champion was the candidate from their school, Cedric Diggory. There were banners being waved, cheers and hastily put together anthems being sang by all as the school was unified by its pride and happiness at being victorious against their adversary.

This lasted for an astonishing 25 minutes before it began to slowly fizzle out, to be replaced by exited murmuring and whispers (which also lasted for a considerable amount of time). Before the crowd went silent, awaiting the arrival of Diggory with the Tri-Wizard Cup to secure the schools victory.

Cedric did return that night, with the Tri-Wizard Cup but unfortunately, not in the way the people were expecting.

There was an audible pop that echoed throughout the deathly silent arena as two shapes appeared on the floor of the pitch. With the dim blue glow that was unmistakably the Tri-Wizard Cup. The applause was strumned up yet again. Until they saw staff members rushing onto the scene and a scream of complete horror that evidently belonged to a female. Then there was yelling and the deathly silence reclaimed the stands as they all tried to make sense of the problem.

"My son! My son!" A man yelled as he ran at the limp form of Cedric, with his perfect sandy blond hair and chisled features who lay un-moving on the ground. With the 2nd figure to arrive desperately tried to get a response from him. The man hoped that the boy he had created and raised was merely unconscious. He begged and prayed aloud that it was the case as he was held back by two official looking gentleman, who had come directly from the Ministry of Magic to oversee the 3rd and final event.

"Sir, calm down. We are doing all we can." One of them said, a tall black man wearing the same black robes as his associate. Who was a man with bright red hair that shone in the dim light, that was a beacon to the public as to who he was. It appeared to be thinning due to his old age and stress which radiated off of the pair as they stared at the second figure on the ground with Cedric Diggory. They had seen him earlier today and were extremely concerned that he was here yet again. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley both shared a worried glance as the medical staff came over and tried to get him to stop his vain attempts to revive the Hogwarts Champion. Which he refused profusely.

"That will be enough my boy. I fear it is too late." A familiar voice boomed from the sidelines as Albus Dumbledore marched over to them, his whole body radiating power as his robes billowed in the summer breeze and his arm instinctively plucked at his magnificent white beard. The second figure stopped his doomed attempt at reviving the stationary figure and rose to his feet, his head bowed in defeat as the healers bustled the limp body away. The second figure was a short person who was obviously a youth. He wore full black to the point it made it difficult to keep an eye upon him. He had black trousers, a black jacket with a hood that covered his face. Not even Dumbledore, who now stood before the boy, could see his face. Yet, he did not need to.

He bent to one knee and threw the hood back on the young man to reveal pale skin and an unruly mop of black hair. The whole stands went silent as this mysterious person was grilled by the Hogwarts headmaster until Dumbledore put an hand on his shoulder and did the surprising. Enveloped the boy in a warm hug. By then the medical staff were panicking as the Mr and Mrs Diggory were demanding an update on the boys well-being as they cleared away blood, closed wounds and tried to work out what was wrong with the boy...

Meanwhile, two figures were marching towards the Quidittch Stadium. One was a man with a shaggy mane of black hair and tattoos, whilst the other was a man with thinning mousy brown hair and robes with lots of stitch marks all over them. They were stopped by a man leaning on a staff with an extremely wrecked face and one human eye and another magical eye that flicked all around his artificial socket,

"Who goes there?!" The figure of Mad-Eye Moody growled as the two men approached. He reached for his wand when there was no reply but the two men already had their wands in hand. A stunner and magical rope flew at the man and knocked him off of his feet and tied him up tight. They both threw disarming spells at the figure on the floor and a second stunner to knock him unconscious. If what Dumbledore and Snape had said about this man were true... Well, let's just say, that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were taking no chances tonight.

"Perfectly executed Remus." Sirius said with a joking tone,

"Likewise Sirius." Remus replied, then they both heaved the large grisly man between them and trudged off to the castle. Where they were greeted by a worried looking Professor McGonagall and an apparently annoyed Professor Snape,

"Hurry it up!" He snarled, a sneer forming on his face as he saw two of his childhood antagonists looking anything but innocent, "We wouldn't want anyone observing your plight."

"Great to see you too Severus." Lupin hissed under his breath,

"I see your sense of humour has remained the same as I remember." Sirius said cheerily, causing Hogwarts Potions Master to snarl at the man who had made the comment before turning on his heels, his greasy black hair and similar black cloak billowing as he marched away.

"Forgive Severus, he is not himself." Professor McGonagall,

"None of us are Minerva." Lupin said darkly, looking out into the night, deep in thought,

"Shall we?" Sirius said after a few moments

Back in the tent, the healers had made their final analysis. The head healer, a tall and rather round woman, turned to an associate for the final verdict. They locked eyes and the young man made an almost inperceptable shake of the head. She sighed in defeat and together they draped the cold and dead body in a white cloth and went to bear the bad news to his distraught family.

"I'll never talk!" The young man screamed as McGonagall shut the door behind them.

"Well THAT went well!" Lupin growled as they all listened to the tirade of curse's and obcenites thrown their way by the man who was obviously NOT Alastor Moody.

"You think?!" Sirius growled, "Who the heck was that?!"

"Bartimus Crouch Jr." Snape dead panned whilst looking at a spot on his robes which, the restrained man in the other room had spat on.

"Oh! The Death Eater." Sirius said, recognition shining on his face,

"Indeed." McGonagall sighed, "The man involved in the Longbottoms attack."

"Along with the LeStrange's." Snape added,

"I see." Lupin said, casting a glance at the large oak door which helped to soundproof the young mans ill choice of words, "Well, now what?"

"We need to get SOME useful information from him. But he will not talk willingly." Snape said, sighing in defeat,

"And I fear for what the Minister will do when he gets here. There is no doubt there will NOT be an interrogation." McGonagall chipped in,

"Yeah, the Ministry are also bound by law to stick to certain rules when treating a prisoner." Lupin said.

"But we aren't!" Sirius snarled after a lengthy pause.

His face set,

"That is a point made." Snape sighed. Hating that he was agreeing with his childhood tormentor. He whipped out his wand and went to the door. His hand resting lightly on the circular handle,

"Shall we?" He asked, an eyebrow arching high on his forehead. Sirius nodded and drew his own wand.

"I CANNOT STAND FOR THIS!" McGonagall roared, looking in horror at the pair, "Lupin talk some sense into them!"

But Remus Lupin had no words that could possible defend the man in the room or deter his best friend and brotherly figure from his dark path. Plus Snape was never going to listen to him anyway. He sighed in defeat and hung his head.

The pair, taking that as their cue, entered the room together and shut the door. Then, shortly after, the shouts and yells of Barty Crouch Jr were replaced by shrieks and screams of pain and agony.

"I must retrieve the Headmaster. This cannot go on!" McGonagall hissed and marched out of the room, intent on retrieving Dumbledore before it was too late.

"How is he?" The father of Cedric Diggory asked expectantly. Expecting the worst but grasping to the thin shard of hope that he was wrong. The healer sighed deeply and avoided eye contact.

"NOOOOO! Cedric! Not my boy Cedric!" Mrs Diggory screamed as she read the signs on the woman's face, Mr Diggory was in denial as he barged past the head healer and ran into the tent. He tore the white cloth from his boys cold dead body and screamed,

"CEDRIC! GET UP CEDRIC! CEDRIC!"

But the boy remained as immobile as before, far from able to comply to his fathers pleas

"Oh gods no!" He sobbed and collapsed, falling to his knees and grasping his sons hand and weeping undrying tears as he entered mourning for his only son.

Cho Chang had heard her boyfriends parents cries and she barged into the tent she saw Mr Diggory enter and saw the unthinkable. Cedric Diggory, lying cold and dead on a makeshift stretcher. With his father weeping beside him. She could not comprehend it, it was not possible, he couldn't possibly be dead. Yet here he was. Quite so, on the stretcher, looking as handsome as when she'd seen him off into the maze over 3 hours ago. It was almost to much to take.

She shed a single tear and allowed it to carve a path down her beautiful face before watching it fall to the grassy floor below. Then she was consumed by a new emotion... rage.

The boy in black, HE did this, he took her true love from her. She MUST avenge him!

She charged out of her tent, wand in hand, hexes running around in her head to use on her boyfriends murderer. She saw him. Being led away by Professor Dumbledore.

"YOU!" Cho shrieked as she charged at the figure beside the Hogwarts Headmaster. With his hair sticking out in all directions as he walked away.

"Reducto!" She screamed, aiming her wand at the unsuspecting young man.

Or, more accurately, the 'should have been' unsuspecting young man.

He simply sidestepped the blasting hex, making it fly cleanly between the headmaster and himself. He then turned and Cho Chang felt her wand wrenched from her hands and saw it soar through the air and, in that moment of distraction, was hit by the Stunner he had fired at her. Hitting her in the chest and knocking her a couple of feet away before she hit the ground hard. She had never felt a Stunning spell with such power.

Lying there, on her back in the soft green grass she felt a sense of defeat wash over her. She had failed to avenge Cedric, his murderer had so easily defeated her. She curled up into a ball and wept tears of heartbreak. Until a hand could be felt on her back and a voice trying to comfort her cut through her self pity and anguish.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." It said, the words filled her with warmth. She knew who had uttered them, but something about how they were said made her think.

She rolled over and looked up at the boy she had accused of murder and knew immediately by the way he looked that she was mistaken. His pale face had a look of pity for her and a look of fear and utter horror, she could also clearly see the slight red puff around his eyes from him crying. His chaotic hair seemed to fit his chisled features perfectly and he wore a pair of circular spectacles over his green eyes.

It was his eyes that proved she was wrong. Twin irises of emerald green that held sorrow within them. Sorrow, horror and self loathing. They could of been the eyes of a murderer, but something told her that this was not the being responsible for ending the life of her lover. She couldn't help brushing a hand over his face, trying to determine if what she was seeing was a mirage or some figment of her imagination. The boy looking down at her was breathtakingly handsome. Even when she brushed away a bit of his black hair and saw a red and raw scar carved across his forehead, a zigzag of red descending from his fringe like a lightning bolt from a cloud bank. It was so bewildering.

"Who are you?" Cho Chang whispered, her voice barely a breath of wind as she spoke, unable to say much else,

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said, looking at her with concern, "Who are you?"


	2. A Good Start

Breath of Life:

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger stepped through the portal that placed her on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Today she was headed from London to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she would be beginning the fifth year of her education.

However, unlike so many of her peers, she was not looking forward to it. In fact, she was rather dreading it.

Hermione was of two minds over returning to Hogwarts... She absolutely loved learning. She spent so much time reading history and spell books, trying to master every new spell she came across. It was a deep seeded passion that she had for as far back as she could remember.

So, at the age of eleven, when she received the letter of acceptance for Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was delighted. For her, Hogwarts and her new-found abilities meant she could excel herself further and make her parents prouder of her.

And then she had actually gone to Hogwarts and within a month all of her excitement and joy had been wiped out, thanks in large part to a few individuals.

Hermione had a knack for learning. At Hogwarts she mastered every new potion, every new charm, spell and hex. No one was her equal. That, unfortunately, left her open to childish bullying from her peers when a teacher asked a question and her hand was already up with an answer to her lips. This bullying was orchestrated by a red haired boy in her year called Ron Weasley, who she (by no fault of her own) humiliated in a charms class in first year. Plus, seeing as he was well liked, it made Hermiones chore of friend making all the more difficult.

She had tried to make friends. She really had. At least until her fourth year, when she had just decided to give up. She had realized that when school was finished, she would likely hardly ever see any of these people who'd made life so miserable for her ever again.

But that year had also been when the teasing and bullying got worse. All thanks in large part to Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball. She had believed it to be a turning point. A world famous Quidittch star falling for a book worm 3 years his junior. It was rather odd but still it HAD been a beautiful experience, she felt so happy when she was with Viktor. Like she could do or be anything.

Then came the times when she wasn't...

The girls in her house especially took to bullying her. Calling her names, pushing her around, one especially vicious girl set fire to her pyjamas. She went to a Professor but, because no one would stand by her, they got away with everything.

Then the year ended with Cedric Diggory's death and Viktor broke up with her, saying a long distance relationship wouldn't work. She had cried deeply but understood perfectly. Yet she dreaded what everyone was going to say and do this year in regards to that.

She weaved through the ocean of people who knocked around, seeing people off, saying hello after long summers of being apart. She sighed, imagining coming onto the platform and being hugged and talked to and accepted like these other people were.

Boarding the Hogwarts Express was easy as soon as you got close, finding a cabin on the train wasn't as easy. Despite the fact that there was 10 minutes before the train disembarked, on the normally eventful journey to school, the cabins were already full as Hermione tried each compartment to find somewhere she was welcome. But even the second years gave her looks of disdain when she popped her head in. She began to despair that she'd be stuck either out in the corridor or in a cabin full of first years. When she saw a near empty cabin at the back of the train. The occupants being a girl with dirty blond hair reading a magazine upside down and a form in complete black curled up into a ball in the corner of the cabin by the window. The girl looks up and Hermione sees extremely large blue eyes that seemed to bulge from the socket slightly. She gave Hermione a quizzically look before going back to the magazine, Hermione took that as acceptance and she hauled her trunk up onto the overhead grills and sat down by the door on the same bench as the girl with a good view of her and the mysterious form. She wasn't in there for even a minute before the door banged open and a female barged in. She was thin but a sort of athletic thinness, she had long bright red hair and she was wearing an emerald green t-shirt and a pair of torn faded jeans,

"There he is!" Ginny Weasley said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Get up lazy bones!"

Hermione and the girl reading the magazine looked up at her and then to the figure in black who was now said to be a boy. Who gave no reaction to Ginny's entrance. She sighed deeply and walked over to him, she bent forward and whispered in his ear and he shot up like a monkey from a barrel,

"You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed and she just put her hands on her hips and stared up at the tall boy clad in black. He was in a pair of black jeans and black hiking boots that reached up quite high up his lower legs. He wore a jacket that seemed to be of leather from Hermione's point of view with a hood that he had on that obscured his face. It seemed like he was taking a great deal of time to conceal his identity.

"Try me." Ginny said with a mischievous smile, leaving the girls in the compartment to imagine what the red head had said to the hooded boy. "Do you really need the hood. It's not like you can wear it all the time."

"Why ever not?!" He asked, sounding mildly curious,

"It's a bit too mysterious."

"I thought you liked your men mysterious?" He said, lowering her voice, making Ginny smile and blush wildly.

"There ARE other people in here!" Ginny hissed,

"Well then, I may have accidentally provided them with a juicy bit of gossip. Ginny Weasley and the new guy. If only Rita Skeeter was her!" He said, goading the red head and causing her to turn almost as red as her hair, "Why did you wake me up, I was having a rather pleasant dream about the time you walked out of the bathroom and your towel-"

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, causing Hermione and the only other occupant of the cabin to smirk uncontrollably, "you're almost as bad as Sirius! Oh that reminds me. He wants a word before you leave."

"Got it. Thanks Ginny." He said, all mischief and sarcasm leaving his voice as he pretty much ran out.

"Oh hey Luna!" Ginny said, when she noticed the blond reading her newspaper,

"Hello." She greeted, her voice sounding far away and dreamy.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Ginny asked in which Luna Lovegood's response was a nod and the pair of girls hauled her trunk down and left without a word to Hermione. Who watched them sadly as they exited and took a book from a smaller bag she had on her back and began to read, becoming completely absorbed by the words on the rather crumpled pages that she knew all to well.

She was so absorbed that she jumped when the boy dressed in black re-entered the cabin and rushed to the window. His hood down and an unruly mop of black hair on his head the only aid as to who he was. Hermione listened to him exchange comments with someone on the platform whose words didn't reach her ears as the trains whistle sounded, signalling the beginning of the journey.

After lots of shouting that Hermione didn't catch, the boy put up his hood again and closed the window, then without a word he curled back into a ball and returned to his slumber and, in response, Hermione returned to her book and attempted to block out the outside world. Until,

"Err, excuse me?" Came a rather nervous voice, "Can I sit in here please?"

Hermione looked up and smiled warmly at Neville Longbottom, the only person in Hogwarts who had shown any kindness to Hermione in her 4 long years at Hogwarts,

"Of course. Feel free." She said, going back to her book as Neville hauled in his trunk and settled down opposite to the Griffindor, trying desperately to think of something to say to the intelligent girl across from him. Failing miserably. Conversation never being his strong point.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the train, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were just begging for some quiet as the members of their compartment continually grated on their patience,

"Well, father says that the Minister is personally going to oversee all candidates for Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy bragged, "Obviously father will do some, because father is indispensable in the Ministry, no one could possibly be more important than father. Well, obviously there's the Minister himself..."

He droned on and on about his father and how amazing and rich he was, much to the irritation of Tracey and Daphne as they had heard it all before and it grew incredibly wearisome to listen to. The girls shared the compartment with a the more unsavoury members of their year (in search of an unoffensive word): Draco Malfoy, his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. All members of their house, Slytherin.

The girls original intention was to sit with their ACTUAL friends Blaise Zabini and Miliscent Bullstrode but Millie was in a cabin with a couple of first years (to try and avoid teasing) and the girls didn't want to know where Blaise was. They thought it best to leave him to his antics.

They had to endure the rancid company of: Draco's bragging, Crabbe and Goyles constant need to guffaw at everything he said and Pansy's sickly sweet voice as she agreed to whatever rubbish that came from his mouth, for gods knows how long before Pansy and Draco left to go to get their Prefects duties from the front of the train.

"Bye then." Daphne said, shooting up and pulling down her trunk, whilst Tracey went to do the same,

"Where are you two going?" Theodore said, looking confused,

"We're going in search of some more... respectable travel partners." Tracey said and without a word they waltzed from the cabin, leaving a scandlised Theodore and an extremely confused Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oooh Tracey!" Daphne scolded, "You know they can't process words over one syllable!"

The pair burst into laughter, remembering the blank faces of the apes that were Crabbe and Goyle as they tried to figure out what Tracey had said.

The two girls transversed the corridor for a time in search of a good compartment. They saw Blaise, tongue locked with a Ravenclaw girl in there year and walked past utterly disgusted but prepared to tease him when they reached school. They also saw Miliscent, ina compartment with a bunch of first years, reading an issue of the Daily Prophet. They contemplated sitting with her but decided to look on.

Call it destiny, fate, whatever! But the two girls found the perfect cabin,

"Excuse me? Can we sit here please?" Daphne Greengrass asked Hermione Granger,

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione replied...


	3. The Black Lump Speaks

Breath of Life

Chapter 2:

"Excuse me? Can we sit here please?" Daphne Greengrass asked Hermione Granger,

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione replied.

"Can. We. Sit. In. Here?!" Tracey asked, speaking slowly and sarcastically,

"Why would you wanna sit with a pair of Gryffindors?" Neville asked, anxious that they'd pick on him like everyone else did.

"That's an interesting question." Tracey said, looking over at her friend, who was staring at the black lump in the corner.

"We don't want to miss out because we were too stubborn about house boundaries." She said, "But if you don't want us here, just say the word and we'll be gone."

The pair of Gryffindors seemed to converse silently. Before Neville gave a soft nod to the pair and the pair of girls entered.

When the trunks were put away and the ladies had taken a seat (beside Hermione due to the black lump creeping them out) the whole cabin was plunged into an awkward and tense silence. Hermione tried and failed to read her book and the quartet just seemed to take the others in. Desperate to form a conversation.

Daphne had lustrous locks of blonde hair that plunged down her back. Hanging halfway down her back where she had done it immaculately the same morning. She wore a simple pair of jeans that hugged her hips a bit snugly and a simple green t-shirt, her green dragonhide shoes were on top of her trunk as she quite enjoyed the feel of the carpet inbetween her toes. Her skin unnaturaly pale which brought out her twin pools of ocean blue eyes.

Tracey on the other hand had light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail by a pink bobble. She wore an extremely tight vest top that she had hidden under a black leather jacket. She wore similar black jeans with a pair of black boots. She was trying a new look to 'turn a couple of heads'. Which she smiled smugly about as Neville found himself casting the occasional lingering glance at the Slytherin blond who casually flicked her hair and batted her eyelashes over her chocolate brown eyes. Causing the Gryffidor across from her to avoid her gaze and blush strongly.

Neville had seemed to grow out of the podgy timid boy appearance on the outside. His oil black hair was cropped short but not as close to the head as it used to be. He had obtained a rather strong jaw and a serious look in his dark eyes. He was wearing a simple pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He had a sort of potted cactus plant on the seat beside him. Which he had a protective arm around.

Next, there was Hermione. The bushy haired genius. She had seemed to fill out a bit, she was rather slender but, had a chest to be proud of (which she didn't really feel the need to be). She wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans that hid the changes her body had undergone effectively.

The only person who was observable that they couldn't really describe was the black lump in the corner. In the black trousers and hooded jacket. Even Hermione, who had seen him awake, couldn't describe him. Yet, that changed quite suddenly.

Draco Malfoy threw open the door making it slam against the frame loudly. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who looked eager to cause trouble,

"Eugh! What is that smell?!" Draco exclaimed, "Oh it's only you Granger. I'm guessing there isn't a perfume strong enough to cloud the hideous smell of Mudbloods? Huh?"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly at Draco's crack and Hermione tried to keep her cool,

"Knock it off Malfoy!" She growled,

"Make me Mudblood." He snarled in response before directing his attention to the two Slytherin girls in the compartment, "What are you two doing in here? Did you get lost on the way back from the bathroom" Draco asked, his voice full of concern,

"Yes, obviously!" Daphne exclaimed sarcastically making Draco's face darken, "it's not because we thought you were a pompous pillock who we didn't want to spend the day with."

"Besides," Tracey began, "Just because that's what you do doesn't mean we all go through that experience."

"We left the compartment Draco." Daphne said, her voice low and threatening, "So take a hint and leave."

"I know you did." He growled, before adjusting himself and his mocking sneer reapeared, "In search of more 'RESPECTABLE' companions, huh? And this is what you came up with?! A Mudblood and Hogwarts greatest failure?!"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Neville muttered but Malfoy continued his tirade undisturbed,

"Respectable?! I can think of House Elfs and Hags who fit the description better. Respectable?! By being in here you are becoming less respectable! It's like walking through a pig sty and then dropping down for a nap with the pigs. Disgusting! Name one person in this room who is respectable?!" Draco roared. Looking at the each member of the quartet in turn.

"Well. I don't mean to brag..." A fifth voice spoke out in response, "But I think of myself as a bit respectable. Espeacially because I'm not a racist pompous prick with nothing to do with his life but attempt to belittle others!"

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey looked in shock as the bundle was sat up with his hood down and was staring down Malfoy through a pair of circular spectacles. His emerald green eyes had a look of vicious anger that made Draco and his flunky's take a step back in fear of the pale skinned boy with the severely messy black hair, and livid red scar on his forehead,

"Who the hell are you?!" Draco cried,

"Hmm, interesting choice of words. Let's just say if you don't get the HELL out of here I'll give you a front row seat to Hell on Earth. Comprendé?" The boy said calmly. Looking only at the no longer sneering blond in the doorway.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Harry fucking Potter, the new guy who really doesn't like you." He said and jumped to his feet, making the trio back even further out of the room, "You know, this wasn't the first impression I wanted to make and I don't think you'll like my response to yours. So I'd leave and I'll forget you're hideous antics."

Draco looked at this boy, who was about his height, he was a bit thin but he radiated power. He thought that 'MAYBE' he'd found a battle he couldn't win. Yet he fought anyway.

He drew his wand and he took his eyes off of the boy for a milisecond and was Banished through Crabbe and Goyle and the door closed and locked in front of his face. He tried several times to open it but it stayed shut. So with a defeated look and an audience of smug grins following, the trio that was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stalked back to their cabin.

Meawhile, back inside, Harry sat down to looks of awe.

"Lose something over here?" He asked, after a short amount of time,

"No, it's just that-" Hermione began,

"You just took down Draco Malfoy!" Neville cut in. Then went red. Embarrased by his outburst.

"Well you know..." Harry said in reply, before he trailed off,

"So..." Daphne said, taking in the boy across from her. "Who are you?"

"Honestly Daph! Weren't you paying attention?!" Tracey exclaimed. Scolding her friend playfully, "He's 'Harry fucking Potter' mind my language." She winked at Harry who had a ghost of a half smile on his face as he looked at the floor,

"I'm sorry by the way." Harry said, confusing the occupants. He looked up and looked towards Hermione, "For, you know, ignoring you at the beggining of the journey. Sorry" he said, looking bashful.

Hermione couldn't believe him. No one had EVER said 'sorry for ignoring you' to her before. It was a peculiar sensation to be apologized to by a guy who had fallen asleep,

"Umm, no problem. You were tired." She said,

"True, but that's no excuse. Can I like, make it up to you." He asked, leaving everyone, Hermione included, staring jaw dropped at the raven haired youth.

"Umm. It's ok. It's cool." Hermione replied,

"Ok. Err, I'm Harry." He said and Hermione bit back the response, 'yeah I know', "And who do I have the pleasure of sharing a cabin with?"

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione responded and looked to the others.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville said cautiously, awaiting a crack thrown his way by the boy. But he just received a nod and a small smile before Harry turned to the Slytherin girls.

"Well I'm Tracey, Tracey Davis." The blond girl said with a smile and held out her hand which Harry shook awkwardly. "And this is..."

Tracey gestured to her friend and Harry looked towards Daphne and the words she was about to say died on her lips. She became captivated by his gaze as Harry was by hers. Emerald green and ocean blue irises observed the other. Words not needing to be said to the other because they both knew what the other was doing.

They were developing a crush. Not to mention a blush.

"Hello?!" Tracey cut into the pairs mind and they both broke out of the trance they were in and looked to the girl. Before remembering what they'd been doing,

"Errm I'm Daphne Greengrass." She said, finding the words difficult to get out,

"Really? You don't sound too sure." Harry said and Daphne internally cursed the boy for being so difficult,

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, returning the mischevious grin that had grown on his face.

The three who weren't part of this conversation watched with mild amusement at the pairs flirt and Tracey in particular was grinning broadly. She was quite enjoying the small display being put upon by the pair.

"Well, I'm can't really wait for it, I'm gonna go and catch the trolley." Harry said shooting up to his feet,

"I'll come with you." Neville said, then looking at the weird glances he was getting from the girls, "What?!"

"Sure thing. We can talk and stuff." Harry said, unsure of how to actually respond, "Let's go."

With that, the two boys exited the compartment and walked away,

"I think that's the begginings of a budding bromance right there." Tracey quipped when they were gone,

"Amen to that!" Daphne agreed. Staring after the pair.

"Do you think the spell on the door will let me back in? I've kinda got to go." Hermione said, worried that the spell would lock her out,

"Don't worry. We'll let you back in." Daphne said, giving the bushy haired teen a warm smile. Whose response was a wary nod. They appeared to be kind and she wanted desperately to trust them. But tricks like this had been pulled on her way too often, but now was not the time to be cautious. Their were bigger things at stake, like a hideous mess on the carpet. She got up and left.

"Soooo..." Tracey said, when the door slid closed, "What're you're thoughts on Harry?"

Daphne looked to her best friend an answer on her tongue to the innocent sounding question, then she caught the mischevious glint in her eyes as she gave Daphne a knowing glance,

"Shut up Davis!" She growled menacingly, only to be responded to by a chorus of laughter from Tracey clutching her chest as she observed her best friends face.

With her bladder sufficiently emptied, Hermione made her way back to her compartment. She passed a cabin with Malfoy and his cronies in it. Pansy Parkinson saw her and gave a filthy look so Hermione rushed on. Not wanting to be caught out alone. Which was exactly what happened.

Just outside of the cabin she was spun around by her shoulder,

"What's the big idea?!" She asked, as she saw that it was not the Slytherin Prince that had turned her but none other than, her chief tormentor, Ronald Weasley. With his girlfriend, the beautiful Lavender Brown.

Ron had always been a scrawny boy and now was no exception. He had shot upwards but not outwards, making him appear like a weed. He was handsome enough, with his strong jaw, dark brown eyes and (of course) the fiery red mop of Weasley hair. He wore clothes that were rather shabby and slightly baggy, most probably handed down from his brothers.

Now with Ron's looks and attitude repelled most girls, except (apparantly) the prettiest girl in the year, Lavender.

What she saw in him was a mystery to Hermione and many others, seeing as Lavender had pretty much every guy following her around like a little lost sheep. She had long sandy brown hair which reached down to her sensual hips. Which she flaunted subtely when she walked. She also had a rather large chest which she did whatever she had to do to show it off. She was one of those girls that knew she was pretty and made sure she used it to her advantange, she had a real knack of being found half naked in broom cuboards with guys all over the school. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still at Hogwarts.

"Peace Granger." Lavender said, "We just want to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Hermione said, turning to open the door to the compartment but being roughly turned around again, "Seriously!"

"Then shut up and listen then!" Ron growled before taking a breath, "Soo, we heard you Banished Malfoy out of your cabin."

"That wasn't me." Hermione said cooley

"Oh come off it Hermione! You can tell us." Lavender whined,

"I have." Hermione said, "It wasn't me!"

Lavender pouted. She was a huge gossip and there was never something she didn't know. So this was evidently infuriating for her,

"Honestly Granger, what's your problem!" Ron said, "We're just asking what happened. We're even asking nicely!"

Hermione gave him a meaningful look, if man handling someone was his twisted vision of nice then she would hate to see him being nasty whilst asking a question.

"Just leave me alone ok?" Hermione said and turned yet again to go into the cabin and, yet again, she was spun around, "For gods sake! Take a hint! I don't want to talk to you!" Hermione screamed and tried to turn but Ron had her shoulders in a painful grip,

"We aren't going until you tell us Granger! So spill it!" Ron said, his face close to hers to the point she could smell his rank breath,

"You're hurting me Ron!" Hermione gasped as Rons fingers dug into her shoulders,

"Oi! Hands of douchbag!" Tracey said, after throwing open the door to the cabin.

"Bugger off Snake!" Ron spat at her,

"Why don't you! We were her first." Daphne said and she pulled Hermione out of Rons grip and pulled her into the cabin. Ron had a look of shock then rage as he took a step into the cabin,

"OI! Red head!" A voice called, Rons head spun around and he went to glare at whoever called him, before paling significantly,

Harry and Neville stepped around Ron and stood between the red head boy and the girls in the cabin. Their arms were laden with sweets and other items. Which they deposited on the bench they had been sitting on.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry said, his tone dark and frightening, very much like the tone he used against Malfoy,

"N-n-no Harry." Ron said, stuttering under the collective gaze of 5 people, "Me and Hermione were just having a chat."

"Oh right." Neville said sarcastically, "And your definiton of a chat is to man-handle and threaten someone. Huh?

"Shut up Neville! No one likes you!" Ron growled and glared hatefully at Neville, who was already embarrsed at his outburst and was staring at his shoes but his shoulders sagged when Ron spoke.

"I like him Ron." Harry said calmly. His voice soft but clear, sounding considerably more scary than when he was openly hostile. Ron cringed when he remembered who was there and he looked about ready to bolt, "Who I don't like, are people who insult or hurt my friends."

Ron gulped loudly and Harry took a step forward,

"So I'm going to give you a choice." Harry said advancing another step, in which Ron retreated a few, "You can either remove yourself from our presence, or I'll remove you."

With those words, Ron ran from the cabin, grabbing Lavenders hand (who had been spectating silently in the corridor) and he ran down the hall. Not making a sound or looking back.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked Hermione, looking intently to see if any damage was inflicted,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, shrugging out of Daphne's grip and sitting down, her face dark and her eyes slightly distant. As if she were deep in thought. The others went back to their original seats and sat in an awkward silence,

"Soooo..." Harry started, after a few minutes, "it's my first year at Hogwarts, what am I to expect?"

The words were perfect. Hermione cheered up and they all began to tell of the happenings at the school as they went through the small mountain of confectionary items. They talked until the sky outside of the window darkened and they had to seriously consider putting their robes on.

"Why are these so tricky god dammit!" Harry cursed as he tried to yank them on over his head YET again. They then got stuck on is forehead where a sigh erupted from him, "Help."

"I'll help." Daphne said, stifling a giggling fit just like the others. She adgusted the robes so they would slip down his body. But as that happened, his circular glasses slipped from his face and landed on the carpeted floor, "Oh sorry."

"No problem." A glasses-less Harry looked ahead, emerald green eyes shining now they weren't clouded by the thick spectacles, that she crouched down and picked up. She straightened herself and slipped them back onto his face. There eyes met and she felt a warm feeling inside of her as he gazed at her. She felt no need to back away. Well, until Tracey made soft kissing noises, which forced them both to back away from each other and blush yet again.

'Why was this happeneing?' Daphne asked herself mentally. She didn't even know this guy. All through the description of the school and his people he'd been extremely quiet. Nursing the same box of unopened Every Flavoured Beans as he allowed us all to jabber on about the going ons of the prestigious and historical school, from stuff you could find in a book, to Ron Weasley's eating habits and Draco Malfoys prancing around the school, spouting his fathers name and acting like he owned the place. It was strange as he seemed to digest the words but also observe all of us at the same time.

More than once Daphne had caught his eyes on her, looking bemused or even mildly surprised Also, rather frequently, Daphne had found her line of vision stuck on the handsome raven haired boy with glasses. She was desperate to figure him out as she prepared to add the unnoficial last part of her uniform. The 'Ice Queen' Mask.

It wasn't a mask per say. More like a way to keep unwanted attention from her by appearing cold and emotionless. It had worked effectively for 4 years since she had put it in place in her 2nd year. After a rather, traumatic event in 1st year, which she didn't want to dwell on. Either way, she would wear it whenever in lessons or at dinner and it kept interested parties away from her. And, until she felt safe enough to take it off, the Ice Queen persona would remain with her.

After another 20 minutes of idle chat, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and it became time to disembark. We gathered our belongings and left the compartment and, after much pushing and shoving, exited the train to the station.

"First years! First years this way!" A feminine voice rang out above the buzz of chatter and laughter in the crowd,

"Hey! Where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked,

"Beats me." Neville replied, shrugging, "is that Professor Grubby-Plank?"

"Yeah," Tracey said, "What a name!"

The quintet laughed at that, no one had mentioned it aloud before.

"Well, I'm off." Harry saud cheerfully, making the others turn to him, "What?!"

"Harry, the carriages are this way." Daphne said, pointing to the dirt track,

"Yeah..." Harry said, urging her to continue,

"Sooo," Neville began, filling the void, "You need to get on one."

"Well, I may be 15 and in fifth year, but I've never been to Hogwarts before. So, technically-"

"It's your first year." Tracey said, cutting off Harry. Who merely nodded in reply,

"Fine, take the boats." Daphne said, feeling slightly deflated, which Tracey picked up on and shot her best friend a mischevious wink.

"See you at the Sorting." Tracey trilled and linked arms with Daphne and dragged her to the carriages. Harry waved and with one final smile at the pair of Gryffindors remaining, he went to the female Professor and, after a short chat, went off to board a boat.

"Now what?" Neville said to Hermione, as he looked around the ocean of students, "Wanna grab a carriage."

"Yes." She replied, "Let's get a carriage."


	4. UnSortable

**Thanks for reading SO FAR! And thanks for all the reviews and favourites. You guys ROCK! This is more of a filler chapter as I don't want chapters to be too long, everything important (that needs to be discussed) will be explained next chapter.**

**P.S. To John, I thought it was a good but it would go against everything this version of Tracey stands for. Sorry and besides, there is already a love triangle established. No spoilers.**

**Competition at the end... You need to read it...**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 3:

Finding a carriage was easy for the two Slytherin girls, Miliscent and Blaise had been saving one for them. All the way up to school they chatted idly, whilst Tracey held down something she wanted to scream at her best friend. Badly.

"So, I heard your train ride was interesting." Blaise said, flashing the girls a dazzling smile.

Blaise was a boy who was incredibly handsome and used it to his advantage. He had hair so short that he was nearly bald. He was hardly ever seen without his high collared coat. He had skin the colour of caramel and extremely dark brown eyes that, combined with his pearly white teeth he flashed when he smiled, captivated and melted any girl he turned them on and apparently, even girls he didn't, as Miliscent showed with her constant staring at the black boy.

Miliscent was the nicest girl a person would meet. She was kind and gentle, but she had a huge self-esteem issue that people like Pansy Parkinson manipulated with ease. She was a rather large girl, to the point that jested that she was part giant. She had developed a rather unfortunate case of acne at the beginning of last year that she now seemingly had under control now, but the scars were still very much present on her face, which would also (unfortunately) cause even more bullying than before.

"Depends what you mean by interesting." Daphne said, trying to make little of it,

"We could say the same about yours." Tracey said, her smile crafty, "How did it feel to be tongue locked with Susan Bones for 6 hours?"

Normal guys would blush, that's why Blaise didn't

"Fun." He said casually, seemingly suppressing a yawn,"How did it feel to spend your six hours with Granger, Longbottom and an exchange student?"

"Fun." Daphne said dryly.

"Mmmm Hmmm?" Tracey said, casting Daphne a glance, her eyebrows raised.

"Later." She whispered, so the others wouldn't hear. Tracey nodded and the brief leg of the journey to school ended.

They disembarked and where about to head in to the Entrance Hall when they saw Neville and Hermione in a shouting match with Ron Weasley,

"Not again!" Daphne whined,

"Get used to it." Tracey said, leaving Daphne puzzled. What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey, Hey! Break it up!" Tracey shouted, her voice cutting over the red head and the bushy haired brunette, "Jesus, you're like an old married couple."

The Hermione and Ron glared hate fully at each other before Ron stalked off, grumbling under his breath. 'Thank you' Hermione and Neville mouthed and Tracey just shrugged. Then the trio (with Daphne trailing behind) entered the Entrance Hall and afterwards, the Great Hall.

The Great Hall (like every year) was absolutely magnificent. Four extremely long tables with four extremely colourful banners above. One depicting a Badger, hanging over Hufflepuff's. One depicting a Eagle over Ravenclaw's. Another depicting a Lion over Gryffindors and finally; one depicting a Snake for Slytherin.

"Well. Good to be back." Neville said dryly, "I love the amazing reception I get every year."

"Can you two not go five minutes without running into trouble?" Tracey asked,

"In all fairness, this was not our fault at all." Hermione said.

Tracey pulled them aside so the other students could file in without having to detour around them,

"Go on!" She urged, trying to get the full story.

"Lavender jumped on the carriage with us with her entourage and their wasn't any room for Ron. So he gave us evils as we left." Hermione began,

"Then she began grilling us on Harry. You know, stuff like: What's he like? Is he good looking? That kind of stuff." Neville said, with Tracey nodding along, and Daphne standing aside, waiting for her best friend. Her 'Ice Queen' persona on perfectly.

"Then she was asking all sorts of stuff about Harry as we got off and Ron must have misheard us. Because he was ranting at Neville about 'stealing his girl...'" Hermione continued,

"Then you showed up." Neville said, ending the story.

"What a-"

"Shouldn't we be getting a seat?" Daphne cut across Tracey, "Millie and Blaise are waiting."

Neville and Hermione looked at Daphne and were unsuprised to see her face neutral and her eyes cold. Tracey said 'ok' and with a smile and a wave to the pair she trailed off to the Slytherin table whilst Neville and Hermione stalked over to the Gryffidor table.

They received lots of strange and or horrible glares and glances from their house mates and they occasionally heard comments like 'Snake Lovers!' and 'No friends in their own house.' They tried to ignore them but it was hard when they didn't even try to keep their voices down.

After what felt like an age, marching and quivering with nerves, the first years arrived. Led by Professor McGonagall.

Bursting through the huge oak doors, trailing behind the Transfiguration teacher, in her billowing bottle green robes and a matching high topped hat. The tiny eleven year olds looked around nervously at the students and teachers who sat silently as they passed. Well, until the last student walked in.

Harry.

He didn't look too spectacular. In his normal school robes but, he was the only 15 year old wizard walking up to the stool and, he didn't look nervous. Which people did not know how to interpret. The students stopped and the whole school began whispering among themselves.

After the discussions had died down, the ancient black hat perched precariously on the low wooden stool opened the huge tear in its rim and burst into song.

_**In times of old when I was new**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought be never parted**_

_**United by a common goal**_

_**They had the selfsame yearning**_

_**To make the worlds best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning**_

_**'Together we will build and teach!'**_

_**The four good friends decided**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might some day ne divided**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffidor**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong**_

_**How could such friendships fail**_

_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_

_**The whole sad, sorry take**_

_**Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those**_

_**Whose ancestry is purest'**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose **_

_**Intelligence is surest.'**_

_**Said Gryffidor, 'We'll teach all those **_

_**With brave deeds to their name,'**_

_**Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,**_

_**And treat them just the same.'**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When first they came to light**_

_**For each four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might**_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**Whilst the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffidor.**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus the houses and their founders**_

_**Retained friendship firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**But then discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The houses that, like four pillars**_

_**Had once held up our school,**_

_**Now turned upon each other and,**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end,**_

_**What with duelling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**And though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite downhearted.**_

_**And never since the founders four**_

_**Were whittled down to three**_

_**Have the houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**But this year I'll go further,**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfil my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**Still I wonder whether Sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear.**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**Let the Sorting now begin.**_

Yet more discussion took place before Professor McGonagall's voice cut above the noise reading the first name. And the Sorting began.

The whole school for the first time were almost completely silent. Clapping quietly and politely after every student was sorted. Waiting with bated breaths for the tall boy who was certainly NOT eleven years old.

They past through the B's into the E's quite quickly. But when they passed through the P's without Harry's name being mentioned Hermione and Neville began to doubt if he was who he said he was.

When the last of the kids were Sorted and Harry was still standing there was some murmuring. Until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said,

"Harry Potter."

The whole hall broke into shouts and rapid talks as he went to the stool quietly and slipped the wide rimmed magical hat onto his unruly mop of raven hair and winced as it began to talk into his mind.

The whole Hall quietened down as they heard Harry seemingly having a quiet conversation with the hat,

"Hmm?" "Why thanks. You'd be surprised how hard those were." "Well my parents were in there." "Yes I have some friends in there too. But, well..."

There was silence as the hat seemed to think for a moment before shouting,

"Gryffidor!" It yelled.

The whole Gryffidor table went wild with raptous applause and hoots and screams until surprisingly, the hat spoke again,

"OR!" It yelled, silencing the table immediately, "Slytherin."

The hall let out a collective **"WHAT!" **

Everyone was in a state of uproar. Including Harry, who was speaking quickly with the headmaster. When their conversation concluded Professor Dumbledore went up to the podium and silenced everyone,

"SILENCE!" The elderly man roared, he glared down at the students through his half moon spectacles and his hand subconsciously stroked his glorious snowy white beard, "We appear to be in a rather unique situation."

"That's an understatement." Neville hissed,

"The Sorting Hat, as you all know. Searches your being diligently for your inner attributes. This decides whether you will be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffidor." Dumbledore continued, blissfully unaware of Neville's comment, "Now what had happened here is that young Master Potter has displayed attributes that could put him in both Slytherin and Gryffidor."

Knowing glances and some cry's of 'Oh!' went through the Hall as everyone seemed to realise what the Headmaster was saying.

"Anyway! I will explain all of this in due time. But in the mean time. Dig in!" Dumbledore cried and the platters were filled with steaming hot delicious looking food. The students gratefully (and some even greedily) dug in.

Harry (who had removed the Sorting Hat and was walking down the row) slid into a seat opposite Neville and Hermione and smiled kindly at the pair, who returned the favour and they all dug into the feast. Taking what they wanted and putting it onto their plate.

"Hey Harry!" Two voices said in unison, "How's it going?"

"Hey Fred! Hey George!" Harry said to the seventh year twins. Who were the masters of pranks and were unparalleled with their engenuity and cunning. Of all of Hermione's tormentors, she feared these two most. For they didn't pick on her that often (hardly ever in fact) but when they did. She would feel the effects for a LONG time. So when they arrived and Harry was immediately chummy with them, she felt slightly tense,

"Rumour has it you were in a cabin with these two and a pair of Slytherin lasses." Fred went onto say, gesturing to Neville and Hermione with a sweep of the hand,

"Something you aren't telling us?" George said,

"Getting in on the action on your FIRST day? Must be some kind of record." Fred went on, winking at the teen in glasses who simply rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here before I ask for my money back!" Harry growled and the twins sniggered and shot winks at the trio before sitting down two people away from them.

"Okay! I've got some questions." Neville said, Harry finished what was in his mouth and said

"Shoot."

"How are you so friendly with the Weasley's for a start?" Hermione asked,

"If you're really Harry Potter, where have you been all these years?" Neville asked,

"If you've never been to Hogwarts before how can you use magic?" Hermione asked, her second question was more important to her than her first, if there was a method of learning magic outside of school she was onboard,

"And, now that I remember it. You Know Who came after you and your family." Neville continued, unaware of Harry's wince at the mention of his family, "How the HELL are you still alive?!"

**Competition!**

**Hey! Well as the story suggests (and so does the title) Harry coudn't be Sorted, Dumbledore explains next chapter but I need YOU to decide NOW!**

**Will Harry go to Gryffindor or Slytherin? It does not effect the story massively (it just decides the colour of his scarf, what Quiditch team he's on, his title (New Prince of Slytherin or The Gryffindor Goldon Boy) and some insults in the future) **

**Choose! The House will be picked from majority vote by 25th, **

**Next chapter should be done soon! **

**See ya!**


	5. Meal Time Shenanigans

**Thanks to everyone who read and Favourited and Reviewed. You guys are amazing.**

**Now onto the contest...**

**The Winner was... Let's read and find out, shall we?!**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 4:

"Why did he go and sit with those two?!" Daphne whined miserably as she speared a pork chop on her fork. She looked over at the boy she had met on the train. He had his back to her and was talking animatedly with Longbottom and Granger. She felt a wave of jealously wash through her, which she ignored and went back to her food.

"Geez! Jealous much?!" Tracey laughed, "Did you have big plans for dinner with Mr P?"

"Or was dinner something you could get back to after you two were done?" Blaise pitched in, winking at the blonde who simply glared back at the amused black boy,

"I'll stab you were it hurts!" She growled, jabbing the for at him menacingly,

"No offence, but a jab with a fork will hurt anywhere!" Miliscent said,

"Yeah, and you just scared Harry off. He was looking over." Tracey said and almost died of laughter at the almost comical transformation on 'the Ice Queens" face as she looked absolutely mortified. She growled and wouldn't talk to them for some time.

Harry had gotten under her skin, whatever had happened on the train had made her feel funny. She didn't know what had happened, but it felt so weird and her stupid friends were NOT helping. She sighed as they continued their conversation and began to spear her pork chop yet again, daring to hope that the raven haired youth across the room would turn and lay his dazzling emerald eyes on her. She sighed and spoke so softly that the others didn't even know she had uttered a word,

"Why did he have to sit with those two?" And then she completed the sentence in her mind, 'Why not sit with me?'

As it turned out, Harry HAD turned, he had been answering the questions of his new peers and to put an example into place he had gestured to the Slytherin table and stole a quick glance at the beautiful blonde who he'd shared a cabin with. He smiled and his eyes took a dreamy countenance,

"Harry?!" Neville said, shaking Harry from his thoughts (which orbited the stunning blonde youth)

"Hmmm." He said in reply,

"You were saying?" Hermione said,

"Oh yeah!" Harry then cleared his throat and continued, "So what happened that night was unclear, I just know that my house was gone, I was handed over to Sirius right before he was going to hunt down Petigrew."

"Pettigrew?" Neville said, "That famous kamikaze wizard. The one who blew up those aurors and was never seen again?"

"The one and only." Harry said, silently disagreeing with the part where he said that he was never seen again, "Anyway, Sirius was my godfather and my legal guardian, so he took me in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Sirius?" Hermione interjected, "You two are talking like you know him and I have no clue at all."

"Sorry Hermione," Neville said, "Sirius Black is probably the single most accomplished and feared auror since Mad Eye Moody. His toll of dead Death Eaters is rivalled by no one. He was the guy to send in if you wanted the out. Not taken down."

"He, my father, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed an alliance in school which they went onto use outside of school as aurors. They were formidable, until the final year of the war." Harry continued, "Pettigrew left out of cowardice, Lupin left because of- erm- a special health condition..."

"Was because he was a werewolf?" Hermione blurted out, clapping her hands to her mouth and mentally scolding herself for blurting out her thoughts. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the bush haired youth and continued,

"And my dad left because my mom was gonna have me. He was on paternity leave when Voldemort struck." Harry went on, noticing the shiver at the mention of the Dark Lords name, he would ignore it for now.

"Anyway, I grew up with Sirius and I trained out of school. My wand is untraceable and I would train outside of school grounds and go to Beauxbatons Academy for private and discreet exams. But their curriculum and my training are much higher grade than Hogwarts spells and magic, thus." He trailed off, but waved a hand through the air and the entire table was shocked to see their drinks freeze before their very eyes. Hermione and Neville gasped and stared at him in awe and wonder. They had only witnessed feats like that performed by the Headmaster himself, "The fact I don't use a wand as much as a normal wizard. I use it for EXTREMELY powerful and dangerous spells. But other than that, if I don't need my wand... I won't use it. End of story."

Neville and Hermione nodded along and watched yet again as Harry returned everyone's drinks back to liquid form, them all having obtained a pleasant chill.

"Harry!" A female voice whined from somewhere nearby, which the trio recognised as Ginny Weasley, "Stop screwing with the food, people are trying to eat!"

"You didn't explain how you knew the Weasley's." Neville said, "Or why you act differently towards each of them. You're almost best mates with Fred and George, you and Ginny act like an old married couple and Ron, well, you scare him to death. What's that all about?"

"Oh, that one's quite simple. After the... Events, of last year, they decided to go into hiding. The Weasley's ended up with me and my godfather and we got to know each other." Harry said, his eyes distant as he reminisced,

"What did you think?" Hermione asked, cautiously,

"Fred and George are awesome, completely in sync and their pranks are hilarious, as long as you aren't on the receiving end." Harry chuckled,

"Ginny?" Neville said,

"Nice enough, bit of a weirdo at times. She also has a tendency to embarrass herself every once and a while..." He said, shrugging,

"And Ron?"

"Don't like him" Harry said, showing with his body language that there was no room for questioning on the subject. They shrugged and cleaned their plates. Eventually, the meal moved on to dessert and Neville and Hermione grabbed their favourites. Neville a slice of chocolate gateau and Hermione, some treacle tart. Harry sat their looking increasingly confused,

"What's up?" Neville asked,

"I, err, haven't had any of this stuff before." Harry said,

"WHAT?!" The other two asked, shocked,

"Well, I was on a strict diet and this," gesturing at the confectionery items, "never fit into it."

"Poor guy." Neville said, absently gutting his cake with a fork.

"Here, ah!" Hermione said to Harry,

"I'm 15 Hermione!" Harry growled, but his eyes displayed fun and mischief,

"Fine. Open up for the aeroplane!" Hermione said, cooing like a mother to her child, getting her odd looks from the other people of the table, who already disliked her. Harry rolled his eyes and opened his mouth obediently, allowing Hermione to spoon some of her treacle tart into his mouth and couldn't help but smile like a 5 year old child being offered a worlds supply of sweets as the taste engulfed his taste buds. He blushed a brilliant scarlet as he noticed the whole table staring open mouthed at them. Hermione removed her hand and Harry leant back, removing the spoon from his mouth and placing it on the table. To stop from the unwanted attention, he focused his mind on the goblet before him. He then got the liquid with in to funnel out in a beautiful fountain of pumpkin juice which shot up the table and into the air and exploded in a brilliant flash and showered the occupants of the room in sweet smelling red rose petals. People screamed in surprise and mild shock.

"Nice save." Hermione said, smiling gratefully,

"Thanks, but for now." He said, reaching for the platter holding the treacle tart. "I'll feed myself. Mom."

The pair sniggered but Harry noticed that Neville was silent and had a hard look in his eye as he stared down at the table. Harry resolved to ask his new found friend later. Refusing to bother him now, hoping that as the feast went on he would lighten up.

Cho wanted nothing more than to walk across the hall, grab the boy and snog him senseless, but if she did, she'd probably never be able to do it again.

Harry sat on the side of the table that made her completely visible to her and with every short glance she shot in his direction she couldn't help her breath catching in her throat. She could barely comprehend the changes that had over taken him in a month and a half. He was taller, his hair was cut short so it was not as shaggy, and he was incredibly handsome. She didn't know of it was because he was on the table and couldn't see things the way she could, but the entire Gryffindor's population of females were staring openly at the handsome boy sitting with Granger and Longbottom.

"Cho, seriously!" Marietta moaned, "Stop with the staring, even I find it creepy."

"shut up Marietta!" Mandy growled, she looked over at Cho and sighed. She knew what was happening to the young Asian girl but it was not simple dinner table chit chat.

"No Brocklehurst. This is serious." Marietta said, dragging Cho's attention from the raven haired teen, "This obsession has GOT to stop Cho!"

Cho couldn't have been more confused,

"What on earth are you on about?!" She asked,

"You and The Boy Who Lived over there." Mandy spoke softly,

"You're such an idiot." Marietta growled, " you've been either crying over Cedric or talking about THAT jackass all summer!" Gesturing viciously with her thumb over her shoulder at the boy, who had apparently began a conversation with Ginny Weasley,

"Have you got a problem with that, Marietta?!" Cho snarled, feeling a mixture of anger, hate, despair and confusion at the mention of Cedric's name.

"Yes! I get that you are upset about Cedric, and I respect your sadness. But what I don't understand is your obsession with this guy. For all we know he could have murdered him!" Marietta exclaimed, yet again pointing at Harry with sizeable vigour.

Cho was silent, and she tuned out the argument that had begun between Mandy and Marietta, as she was far too busy staring openly at the emerald eyes behind the thick lenses of the boys glasses which rested on Hermione as she leant forward. Cho looked away and focused her attentions on her two friends. Mandy Brocklehurst. A 5th year with black hair cut short so it barely reached her neck, she had a sprinkling of freckles on her face and almost always had a bright smile on her face that shone through her, making her soft brown eyes glitter in the light.

Marietta, on the other hand, had long honey blond hair and a pair of hazel eyes, she was a person who looked down her nose at a lot of people. Causing her to make far more enemies than friends and right now, she was making an enemy of me.

I was just about to leap into the fray and verbally bitch slap the pair of them into submission when an explosion and shower of rose petals caught my attention.

Wow! Your boyfriend's something else..." Mandy gasped, catching some of the deluge in her outstretched hands.

"He's not my boyfriend." Cho sighed, adding 'yet' in my mind. tired of the disapproving looks from Marietta at this time.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, bringing our attention to the front. "I have some announcements."

"First, I am proud to introduce Professor Umbridge and Professor Grubby-Plank taking up the respective positions of Defense Against The Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures." Dumbledore continued,

"Our grounds keeper Hagrid is away so Professor Grubby-Plank has kindly stepped in to replace him and Professor Umbridge has kindly taken up Defense Against The Dark Arts for us. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say good luck."

In the ensueing silence it was evident that NO ONE gave the new Professors any 'good luck'. Though, Dumbledore seemed unfased,

"Now, as always, a few notices before classes-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence as a short toad like woman in a horrific pink cardigan and hat rose from her chair. She cleared her throat with a sickly sweet _'hem hem' _which astonished most of the Hall. No one interupted the Headmaster.

She waltzed over to the podium and the elderly man kindly stepped aside to let the small woman adress his charges. The Great Hall was silent as they awaited her words with baited breaths, yet no one seemed to hear the far from silent whisper from one of the new students towards the toad-like woman.

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a frog-like croak. The Hall gasped, then she tried again and yet another croak ensued. Again and again she tried but only croaks and 'ribbits' pierced the air, which was slowly filling with murmurs and snickers until finally, a Hufflepuff couldn't hold it in and burst into hysterical laughter, followed by the rest of the room. Umbridge turned bright red and stomped out of the room. The laughter died down as she left and Professor Dumbledore returned to the podium completely unfased,

"Well, that was interesting." Mandy sighed as Dumbledore reiterated the school rules yet again.

"Indeed." Cho said as well. Looking over at the far from innocent look on Harry Potter's face.

"Now, in the matter of Mister Potter." Dumbledore said, causing the hall to silence, "The Sorting Hat states, that it cannot re-Sort him. But, he says that he must join a House by the end of the week."

"How's he gonna do that!?" A voice cried and people shouted in agreement. The Professor calmly waited for the noise to die down and continued,

"We will invoke a Court." He said, and explained when blank face met his words," When a student could be put in two Houses, the two try to win said students attention to get him or her to join their House. So Gryffindor and Slytherin shall do just that."

"Oooooh" was the word that travelled the room as they registered is words.

"In the mean time, Mister Potter will work, eat and sleep with the Hufflepuffs." Dumbledore said, "You have one week Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now, off to bed, classes tomorrow." And with that the Hall was dismissed.

Cho watched Harry as he bade his compamions goodnight and turned and waved at someone she couldn't see before walking out.

"Someones head over heels." Marietta said to a blushing Cho Chang, unaware that Tracey Davies had just spoke those exact words to a blushing Daphne Greengrass as she waved back to Harry.

"Shut up!" They said to their best friends before heading to their forms. Both of their dreams to be punctured by dreams of a certain raven haired, emerald eyed teen who had caught the eyes of both girls...

**Mwa ha ha! Still not Sorted. Suckers! Read and Review please. If you're not too angry at me for the shocking Chapter and lack of House for Harry.**

**Arrivederci!**


	6. It's JUST Breakfast

**Just some things to clear up before we begin.**

**1. Hedwig (Harry's trusty Owl) was purchased with Hagrid when Harry was 11 so he had a companion. But, seeing as this does not follow canon, that never happens. So sorry folks, no Hedwig.**

**2. Second, to Mha ha ha. I respect your opinion. But if you don't like it, read something else, other people seem to like it. Also, when you said, **_"half of what should have_

_been written never left your mind." _**I'd love to hear what you thought should have been there. And I'm actually looking for a beta, know one? Maybe you'd like to do it? Huh?**

**3. Thanks for everyone's views, 20,000+, I feel epic! **

**Now on with the show... **

Breath of Life:

Chapter 5:

Harry woke up to sunlight filtering through yellow curtains. Everything was hazy as his glasses remained on the bedside table beyond the curtain. He was utterly at peace, the comfortable duvet hugging him nicely, sighing in contentment he rolled over and stuck a hand out through the curtains and grasped his glasses and flicked his hand back inside. Placing them on his face he was able to see. Which he didn't do much of, as he closed his eyes and reminisced over the night before.

_"Hi! I'm Hannah Abbot. Hufflepuff Prefect." A tall-ish girl with lustrous mousy brown hair and hazel eyes said, approaching Harry, who had been scanning the crowd for Hufflepuff first years so he could follow them up, _

_"Err, Hi." Harry's reply was, "Erm, I have absolutely no idea where to go, can you give me a hand?"_

_"Sure, kind of in my job description." Hannah said, giving a sly grin and began to lead him out._

_Walking from the Hall, Harry was called over by none other than Tracey._

_"Hey Harry!" She called and Harry turned, smiling at the brunette,_

_"Hey Tracey." He said with a smile, purposely ignoring Hannah's discomfort,_

_"We missed you at dinner. How did you find the Opening Feast?" Tracey asked, arching an eyebrow, desperate to ask the question on her mind,_

_"Aww! You missed me? How sweet!" Harry said, grinning craftily, Tracey rolled her eyes and asked her question,_

_"Did you make toad lady 'ribbit'?" She blurted out,_

_"Course I did." Harry said, speaking as if it was like asking if 1+1=2, "Now, if you missed me THAT much, then I promise to sit with you at breakfast. But for now, I'm knackered and I'm not too nice when I'm sleepy."_

_"Got it. Night Mr Potter!" She replied and winked before strutting away, blowing him a kiss before she got back to her friends,_

_"Likewise Mrs Davies." Harry chuckled, before turning to Hannah, who looked ready to have a heart attack, "Lead the way."_

_The words knocking her out of her stupor, she nodded and led him towards a room full of moving stair cases, hundreds upon hundreds of students were ascending or descending. He looked to Hannah to see which staircase to take and she was walking away briskly towards a small door set into the wall. Harry jogged over to her and followed her through the door. _

_They were in a small corridor full of paintings, with a plush green carpet being trodden underfoot by a steady stream of students in black robes, talking animatedly with their neighbours. After some time, Harry was about to ask his guide where they were going, when several students began disappearing into a hole in the wall. When they reached it, Harry saw it was a series of barrels that appeared to have slid apart to reveal an entrance to allow students to access a small tunnel within. Harry thought it was not a very secure hiding place. But the fact that a group of first years were in tears and had apparantly been doused in some rancid smelling liquid Harry thought otherwise._

_Needing no encouragement, Harry stepped over the threshold and slowly walked through a dark narrow tunnel into another room, the Hufflepuff Common room..._

_If Harry was to describe the room in one word, it would be 'cosy'. _

_The room was roughly circular, with small tunnels leading off of the main room. The floor was a similar type of plush carpet that was outside, but the colour was a rich chocolate brown. The room itself had a warm welcoming appeal to it, being decorated with bright yellow hangings and having fat, comfy looking armchairs situated all over; with small desks, coffee tables and roaring fires burning in the fireplaces accompanying them._

_The room was steadily filling up with students who had been Sorted into it, oh and Harry. Who stood off to the side, feeling extremely out of place. This was their House, not his. Younger students were being shown around the room, and adjoining rooms, by Prefects, whereas older students we're conversing with one another happily. A notice board on one wall was full of sheets of paper depicting extra-curriculum activities and all sorts of school rules. Everyone seemed perfectly aware of and friendly to one another. Harry felt out of place, like a spot of black on a blank white canvas, impossible to miss. Several students pointed at him and spoke behind their hands or into ears of awaiting listeners. He sighed; this was at least a pleasant reaction, he'd been dead 14 years, people would be curious how the hell he'd survived. Harry couldn't blame them._

_"Erm, hey!" A voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts. The voice came from a boy of about Harry's age with short black hair and soft blue eyes. _

_'Not like Daphne's' Harry thought as he quickly examined the boy, 'Shut up!' He snarled to himself, shaking away thoughts of the beautiful blonde and onto the (in comparison) unexceptional boy who had decided to speak to him,_

_"Hi." Harry said, looking at the boy with slight confusion, why bother approaching him?_

_"I'm Ernie Macmillan, this is Zacharias Smith and his brother Hepzibah." The boy said, gesturing to two blondes boys beside him. Their hair was scruffy and the colour of straw, with streaks of brown in the older boys, they had the same nose, same mouth, they were almost exactly alike. The differences were the hair, the differences in size (Zacharias was obviously older, roughly Harry's age, whilst Hepzibah had been Sorted that very evening) and the body language and facial expression. Zacharias had a sneer of contempt smeared on his face, his eyes looked him up and down and he wrinkled his nose at what he saw, as if he was a rather disgusting pile of dragon dung._

_Hepzibah (like his brother) was looking Harry up and down. But his eyes portrayed awe and wonder, Harry found that even more disturbing than Zacharias' open contempt._

_Besides that, the pair was identical..._

_Harry gave them a quick nod before returning to Ernie; he noticed a familiar badge with a golden 'P' standing out on it,_

_"You're a Prefect right?" Harry asked, which awarded him a nod and a grin from Ernie, "Can you show be where the dorms are please? I'm spent!"_

_Yet again, it was awarded with a nod and he led the way. The pair chatted lightly whilst the two blondes followed at a distance. Ernie led them through one of the adjourning tunnels and presented them in a small circular chamber with various tunnels leading off of it. Without a word he led the through one with a golden '5' above the opening and into a plush warm room._

_The room was filled with four poster beds with the Hufflepuff colours shining brilliantly throughout it. There was yet another short tunnel leading of to (what Harry assumed to be) a bathroom, with Harry's trunk at the bottom of the bed nearest to it. After thanking Ernie he made a beeline towards it. Only to have Zacharias step in between him,_

_"No." He said forcefully,_

_"What?" Harry replied, puzzled by the boys actions,_

_"No. You can't sleep there." Zacharias said,_

_"And why's that?" Harry asked, really not in the mood for a third moron of the day,_

_"Because, that's my bed." He said,_

_"No it's not." Harry said and pushed past the boy,_

_"Ol! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled,_

_"Going to bed." Harry snarled back, "I'm tired, and when I'm tired I become annoyed, and when stupid morons with their heads way to far up their own asses get in my way, I get pissed."_

_Zacharias backed off at the sheer power and anger radiating from the boy, his brother had long since left and Ernie was watching with interest,_

_"You can have the stupid bed in a week, when I'm gone, but for now. Stop being pathetic about a stupid bed and sleep somewhere else!" Harry roared, making the boy flinch, he nodded rapidly and ran off to a bed that appeared to have his trunk by it. _

_Annoyed and weary, Harry slipped into sleeping attire and fell onto the extremely comfortable bed and yanked the curtains closed around him. Poking a hand out of them to place his glasses on the bedside cabinet. As he drifted off to sleep a smirk lit his features. This was going to be an interesting week..._

Thinking back to the night before, Harry smirked, suppressing laughter at the ludicrous expression on Zacharias' face, then he swung his legs off of the side of the bed and (grabbing his toiletries and his robes) went into the bathroom for a shower.

After half an hour, Harry returned and, looking up at a clock on the far wall, saw the time was 6:45. Harry cursed under his breath at rousing himself so early. He looked to his bedside cabinet and saw a half-finished letter on a piece of parchment. He went over and after a quick read, completed it. Then, with a quick glance at his dorm mates, walked from the room (letter in hand) in search of the Owlry.

"It is absolutely essential that Harry chose's Griffindor." Dumbledore said, his face etched with concern, "It is for his own safety."

"Yet you have failed to tell us what he is in danger from." McGonagall cried at the headmaster for the fifth time that morning. They had been conversing the night before: Severus, Albus and Minerva; and had been rudely interrupted by the extremely irritating and pathetic Ministry spy Umbridge, demanding immediate action against whoever pulled the extremely well executed and ironic prank pulled on the toad like woman who, after some time, was joined by none other than Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and the man who will lead us to our untimely deaths...

"We know perfectly well that the Death Eaters have children in this school. Some who have even taken the mark, if Severus is to be believed?" Dumbledore looked over McGonagall's shoulder at Severus Snape, who was pacing up and down deep in thought, before throwing a look at the Hogwarts headmaster that showed his annoyance at being called out in such a way by the man he trusted,

"Yes, the Dark Lord has several Death Eater children in the school at this moment in time." Snape said; annoyed at being doubted by the very man who relied on him for information on Voldemort. He had never been wrong before... So why doubt him now?

"Severus' information has absolutely nothing to do with Potter. If they are to make a move on his life, they will do it." McGonagall stated, awaiting the ancient man's reply.

"But it is obvious that high quantities of Death Eaters are Slytherin." Dumbledore said,

"Still, there is a high quantity in every other House. Headmaster." Snape stated, "Do not discriminate."

"My apologies Severus, I did not mean to condemn your house" Dumbledore said, inwardly standing by his comment,

"Hmm…" Snape growled, knowing that the Headmasters apology was anything but sincere. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for the dreaded first lesson of term."

"Me too." McGonagall responded, and with quick goodbye to Dumbledore, the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Professor took their leave.

"You DO know why he really wants Potter in Gryffidor?" Snape said as the pair descended the spiral staircase,

"What on Earth are you talking about Severus?!" McGonagall sighed, tired of Severus at this moment in time.

"Well, think. He was placed with the Weasley's to _**get ahead with friends, **_then he has the nerve to decide which House he must be in to manipulate the boy into doing his bidding! This is wrong!" Snape roared,

"Your wrong Severus." McGonagall sighed, weary of Snape's constant anger towards the Headmaster whenever the Potter boy was mentioned. She liked the boy and agreed with Dumbledore's claim that he should be in Gryffidor. For the selfish reason that if he was even half the person his father was, well, she didn't want Slytherin getting that Quidittch Cup again. She also trusted Dumbledore's judgment; if he said Potter needed to be in Gryffindor, so be it. She trusted him.

But, what sowed the seeds of doubt in her mind was that Severus trusted the man as much (if not more) than she did and Severus was not one to make wild accusations against someone unless he was certain and had evidence to substantiate his claims. Snape was a perfect Slytherin that way. He was able to analyse and solve any problem placed to him in mere seconds, making him a rather dangerous adversary. He also possessed a high level of cunning and was extremely calculative. Minerva believed that all he would require was the spontaneous flare he had in his youth to be the perfect wizard. A flare that had dimmed and died as years passed by. Snape was one of Dumbledore's more powerful weapons against the Dark Lord as he was held with such high esteem as he was (in some ways) a better wizard than both Dark Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light.

So as they parted ways to prepare for the onslaught of students they were to face. Minerva McGonagall allowed a stray thought to trapeze across her mind. What if Dumbledore WAS manipulating the boy? She had to know the truth. But she sure as hell would find out...

The owl soared away with two letters clasped in it's talons. One written the night before to the senders Godfather, giving him vague details on how the train ride and Sorting had been and another (to someone FAR more important ) which explained every last detail to right to the point of what sweets were eaten on the train. She would want to hear everything and he loved her for that.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind him and Harry turned from his place at the glass-less window and turned to see Neville Longbottom standing nervously in the doorway,

"Surprisingly, no." Harry said, for he had expected his first night at Hogwarts to be difficult. But he had fallen into his slumber as soon as his head had touched the pillow, "You?"

"I don't have very nice dorm mates." Neville admitted, looking down at his shoes, "I'm what you might call the class fool and they like to point that out a lot."

Harry could tell that it was hard for Neville to admit something like that and felt strangely honoured that he had been told,

"Well, that's gonna change." Harry muttered and Neville looked up, an eyebrow raised but his eyes shining in hope.

"How?" He asked and he had only seen the grin that stretched across the face of Harry performed by two other people in his life. The Weasley Twins.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said, and conjured some parchment a quill and some ink wandlessly and scribbled onto it a quick letter, making sure as to not allow Neville to see what he was writing and after that he called down a school owl and sent the third letter of the morning.

"Who was THAT too?" Neville asked,

"No one in particular." He brushed off and he changed the subject, "Look, I don't want to get lost on my first day, so do you mind giving me a tour of the castle?"

"Umm, ok." Neville replied, nervous about stuttering or making a fool of himself whilst showing Harry around. But he pushed those thoughts aside and pulled on a brave face and lead the way to show his (hopefully) new friend around his surrogate home...

"For gods sake Daphne! It's only breakfast!" Tracey called into the bathroom as her friend had rushed in over an hour ago, "Geez, it's like he's proposing to you already."

Tracey didn't need to see Daphne to know that her words had brought a blush to her best friends face. Her and Miliscent had given her no end of torment when they had reached the dorm and Tracey had let it slip that Harry was sitting with them at breakfast roughly an hour ago. She had originally intended to keep it quiet until then and watch her friend have a heart attack as the handsome new guy took a seat at the table. It would have been priceless but she had let it slip, silly her.

"Shut up Trace!" Came Daphne's voice, followed by a huff of indignation before the door opened to reveal Daphne with her flawless skin glowing and her lustrous locks of light blond hair hanging limply from where she had left them after straightening them. She wore the light grey waistcoat with the Slytherin emblem over her breast over a plain white shirt, a grey skirt which hung just below her knees and a tie with the Slytherin colours upon it. A green tie with silver stripes. She had her Ice Queen mask on which meant her beautiful blue eyes were void of emotion and a straight face that gave away nothing. Tracey believed that with a face as beautiful as hers there should be more emotion present. She knew why there wasn't (in public) but she wished that there was.

"Let's go to breakfast." She said and began to walk away. Tracey walked after her, tying her hair into a bun with two separate strands gliding across both of her cheeks and framing her face, the tips barely reaching the collar of her shirt.

They ascended the steps to the common room to find Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson lip locked in the centre of the common room. Crabbe and Goyle watching dumbly from the sidelines,

"It put's you off your breakfast that does." Blaise said from behind them, causing the girls to start. It may not be the first time it had happened but it was still an unwelcome morning shock.

"Have you ever tried NOT doing that." Daphne growled,

"Yeah. It's boring." Blaise said, as if the statement was the simplest comment in the world. Daphne and Tracey rolled their eyes in playful annoyance and the trio just left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast; joined shortly after by Miliscent.

"You know, you have NEVER spent that much time in the bathroom at school Daph." Miliscent stated, "One would think that today was different."

"Mili, Mili, Mili. Daphne's never spent that much time in the bathroom EVER." Tracey said, smirking at her best friend and glancing at Blaise, who had no idea where this was leading but patiently awaited for the girls to let it slip and he would join in the teasing if necessary (which it ALWAYS was).

"Oh Mr Zabini, we will be having a 5th member to our usual quartet at breakfast." Tracey went onto say, smirking as Blaise's eyes lit up with understanding,

"Well, Mrs Davies. Am I to assume that this guest is a young man who recently caught the attention of our dearest Ice Queen her?" Blaise asked,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daphne said, her voice icy,

"We'll see." Tracey trilled and skipped off into the Hall towards the Slytherin table.

The group sat and spoke for a few minutes and then Tracey, sitting opposite to Daphne, saw a look of shock and nervousness shine through her skin tight facade. She grinned; she didn't need to turn around to see who had entered the room, but she did anyway and unsurprisingly she saw the raven haired teen that was Harry Potter, enter the Great Hall with Neville Longbottom.

Harry was laughing at whatever Neville had been telling him and Neville's face split into a huge grin at his new friends reaction. Harry then tried to convince Neville to do something but he shook his head and went off to the Gryffindor table. So, with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Tracey watched the reaction to Harry's trek across the Hall on Daphne's face. Her eyes widened almost unnoticeable and her breathing increased, as could be told from her rapidly rising chest. He walked up and spoke,

"So is the invitation still open for me to sit with you guys?" Harry asked, hiding his nerves,

"You kind of invited yourself Harry." Tracey said, not even suspecting how he master fully hid his emotions,

"And you kind of didn't say anything to put me off." Harry then said, "In fact. You did quite the opposite."

"Oh really? That's not what we heard." Blaise cut in, slightly amused at finding another male who could actually go against the brunette, "We heard a story saying you couldn't wait to see our lovely friend Mrs Greengrass over here."

Daphne was victorious in keeping the blush off of her pale cheeks but did fix Blaise with a glare.

"If looks could kill!" Miliscent laughed,

"You'd have life in Azkaban by now!" Tracey completed,

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked at the emerald eyed teen, whose cheeks were slightly coloured. He saw her looking and gave a lopsided grin, which Daphne responded to with a smile of her own. Both of them temporarily forgetting about looking un fazed in front of the others and their cheeks flooded with colour as the blushes roared free. The others noticed and after a few sly comments and some excellently well placed comebacks from the victims of the verbal onslaught Harry dropped into a seat next to Tracey and opposite Daphne (much to the embarrassment of the pair) and, after some quick introductions, the quintet indulged in their breakfasts and chatted like they were old friends.

Whilst the group where having a pleasant time (and Neville had seated himself with Hermione with the intention of making a friend in the bushy haired genius) Cho Chang was having a horrible morning.

Professor Flitwick had been distributing named timetables to individuals in his House and as Cho had been reading hers, she noticed that she had a time table with the words,

_**Mrs. Cho Chang (5th Year Timetable)**_

Thinking it was some sort of mistake or joke she walked up to the extremely short Professor and asked for a word. The man pulled on his bushy mustache and with a sigh and an unnecessary (and slightly nervous) rearrangement of his glasses he led he rout of the Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

"Mrs Chang. Are you aware of the fact that you did not receive your results for your OWL's?" Professor Flitwick began,

"Yes sir." Cho said apprehensively, she now felt a single sliver of coldness down her spine.

"Well. Here they are." He said and pulled a slightly crumbled piece of parchment from his pocket and presented it to her.

_**OWL Results: Chang Cho:**_

_**T- Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

_**T- Potions**_

_**T- Transfiguration**_

_**T- Charms**_

_**T- Divination**_

_**T- History of Magic**_

_**T- Herbology**_

_**T- Astronomy**_

_**D- Care of Magical Creatures**_

Cho's eyes almost blew out of her sockets as a result of seeing her horrific exam results.

"Hagrid was feeling generous considering your previous loss but that does not excuse the fact that you have achieved the WORST marks in Hogwarts history!" the small man yelled, trembling slightly with rage and attracting a small amount of attention from those entering and exiting the Great Hall. "What has INSULTED me further is the fact that you have not only brought disgrace upon yourself, but your family, your House and, to some extent, myself and your House mates. I am so disappointed and I am sure your mother will be too."

Cho shuddered and gulped audibly. When her mother found out she would rather sell her soul to the Devil than face her mother's wrath. She'd be dead either way.

She couldn't help but feel grateful to the half-giant Hagrid for taking pity on her and taking 'her previous loss' into account. She sighed, _'Oh Cedric, I miss you so much! You always knew what to do. HELP ME!' _But she was on her own, so going against her usual reaction (to scream and cry and call him every curse known to wizard but she didn't) she swallowed her pride and almost whispered her response,

"What do I have to do?"

"You are going to take fifth year again. You are going to retake your OWLs at the end of the year and you WILL pull your finger out and get E's and O's instead of D's and T's." Flitwick growled and began to hobble off, "You have your timetable, get to class do NOT be late and for heaven's sake do NOT embarrass me again!"

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry Professor." Cho said, her eyes fixed on her pumps, her fists clenched around the two pieces of parchment that had humiliated her. Adding salt to the wounds so to speak, Cho's honour was damaged and she had to regain it by being the best. Even better than Mrs Priss Granger… Fat chance…

She looked at her now crumpled timetable and with a heavy sigh made her way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

Meanwhile Harry had risen from the bench and bade his goodbyes and with a few lingering glances passing between the blue eyes blond and the emerald eyed youth he departed for Herbology. Preparing himself for his FIRST lesson of whatever Hogwarts had to offer…

**Soooo sorry it took so long. Had exams that only finished TODAY! Phew, can finally get back to my life. And this fic. Read and Review. This story is as much yours as it is mine thus you get a say in what happens. **

**Yes, this is YET another manipulative Dumbledore fic. Sorry if you don't like it. Someone asked for it to be a real AU, so… yeah…**

**Next Chapter: Tougher than Anticipated…**

**Cho and Harry chat, Daphne is embarrassed and annoyed that Harry's somehow got to her. Daphne realises herself and Harry is more alike than they think. And people are trying to convince Harry to join their House.**

**The Joys. Until then! Arrivedrci!**


	7. Bad Mood

**Just a quick few,**

**1. My profuse apologies over the mix up with Mrs and Miss. That WILL be corrected if it has not already been done (but I will not be changing it on Cho. It's given me a great idea for a potential subplot)**

**2. The minor blip over Daphne's hair. It IS blonde, I was mixing her up with a character of the same name I had used in another story of mine who (in fact) had black hair. My apologies. Yet again, that will be corrected if it has not already been done.**

**3. To, Tolazytologin. The double Sorting is an idea of my own that I personally am proud of. It is to signify that he has equal potential for both Houses because in canon he did (the only reason he was put into Gryffindor was because he chose too be there). So I'm just playing on that. It also gives me a chance to work in some plots. **

**Then to area808code, I will not be making Harry a bully, just socialable when he wants to be, also Harry's trunk was their first, therefore it was Harry's bed. **

**Then finally to tumshie, What gave me away? Ha ha!**

**4. Thanks for 30,000+ views. You guys rock!**

**Yeah that wasn't quick. Whatevs! So on with the show. Sorry.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 6:

Cho was in a bad mood. The Ravenclaws of the 5th year were openly making fun of her for the fact that a 6th year was attending their classes. _'Maybe if I had revised more instead of slacking off with Marietta or being with Cedric'_ She thought before cancelling her train of thought when the thoughts of her perfect (yet deceased) boyfriend plagued her.

The whispers in her ear, the romantic surprises and the open affection she had received 'Just because I love you.' (He used to say). She sighed and hugged herself, holding the worst of her tears inside herself yet still some escaped.

The people's comments came to a halt, to be replaced by nervous murmuring. Cho's eyes remained closed as she held back tears, refusing to allow the metaphorical dam of her twisted emotions to rupture until she felt a soft piece of material gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She opened her eyes expecting to find Professor Sprout but instead found a completely different person. Harry Potter.

His eyes reflected concern as he looked down at her, he stepped back and held out the silk handkerchief he had been daubing her face with. She smiled and accepted it gratefully. Then realising who it was Cho wiped the smile from her face as she composed herself under the scrutiny of Harry's twin emerald eyes.

"Thanks." She choked out and Harry nodded and with a quick and warm smile he went and leaned against the greenhouses exterior. She saw he was deep in thought and bit back the urge to go and speak to him. From the rumours that had travelled school, he wasn't the nicest guy when disturbed,

'Maybe he DID kill Cedric?' A nagging worm in the back of Cho's mind which she pushed to the back of her mind where it festered and boiled in the dark cauldron that was her confused emotions.

Harry had a similar experience as he leant against the surprisingly cool glass which held the mass assortment of Hogwarts plants. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, taking in the early September morning sun light. He was thinking. They were not pleasant thoughts, riddled with guilt anger and hate.

Guilt that he felt towards this Diggory kid, Anger that they didn't act sooner, Guilt over everyone who had died or been injured under his and Dumbledore's command, Anger that they had failed the wizarding community and Hate towards the man who the wizarding community refused to believe had returned, Lord Voldemort.

The self-proclaimed master of death was a cause for much misery in his life. His constant attacks had kept the Order on their toes and Harry (because of the shambles that had been the 'GRAVEYARD INCIDENT') out of any direct contact. Nobody knew of The Dark Lords true plans at this time and many believed he was simply adjusting to be being 'alive' again but Voldemort would eventually have a plan, which THEN would put everyone in danger. So, as to keep him safe (apparently) Harry had been forced to spend time at The Burrow (with the rather irritating Weasley clan) and in a safe house out of the country.

As a broad grin split his features a the latter usage of his time Harry was brought back to the real world by the opening of the greenhouse doors.

The doors opened signified the arrival of Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff's Head of House. Neville and Harry had run into her that very morning which resulted in Harry receiving his timetable. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed in with Harry and eventually Cho coming in afterwards. Cho saw Harry and was about to make a beeline to stand with him when Susan Bones stood next to him with Hannah Abbot on her other side and Ernie Macmillan on Harry's other side. The quartet were making polite chat and seemed happy in each others company. So Cho went and distanced herself from the bulk of the class and stood by the wall. Much like Harry had earlier. She watched him through most of the lesson and noticed things about him that showed her some of his characteristics.

During the rather mundane chore that was listening to the OWL's speech and what was expected of them.

Professor Sprout's eyes turned to Cho at that point and many of her peers sniggered and made rather obscene (yet discreet) comments and hand gestures. She hadn't been very nice to people in lower years during last year and the year before so it did not surprise Cho that they were seeking some kind of retribution. What hurt was that Professor Sprout was either blissfully unaware of the hatred she was receiving, or was completely knowledgeable and was purposefully ignoring it.

Anyway, after the speech, Professor Sprout brought out a variety of different magical plants and a set of card with names. The task was to match them. She asked for volunteers, which Harry was the only one to respond to. He completed the task in mere seconds and all 8 plants were named and he even gave quick explanations of their trait's and natural habitats. Saving Professor Sprout a job and earning him some respect points from the Professor. The students looked at him like he was some sort of freak but he looked rather pleased. He had an odd twinkle in his eyes as he stepped back among the other 5th years, a comment reached Cho's ears which were the simple words, 'Great! Another Granger!' There were many mutters of agreement and discontent at the emerald eyed boy who had obviously heard them but refused to show any sign of it. His face was emotionless as he hung on the Professors words, the twinkle still present in his eyes.

After Herbology they all hurried to Charms. After that morning, Cho did not feel too enthusiastic to be setting foot in a room with Flitwick especially seeing as the period continued after lunch. Yet, despite the initial look of disappointment, Flitwick didn't give her a second glance.

Maybe it was because he had gotten the rant out of his system that morning. Or, perhaps it was because his attention was on Harry. Who she was glad to see seeming happier than he did before Herbology as he answered all of Flitwick's questions and even demonstrated the spells he presented perfectly.

The atmosphere was different after this lesson though. Being in Hufflepuff for the week meant that all of the House Points that he clocked up in that lesson alone went to none other than Hufflepuff. They were quite impressed and the snide remarks diminished considerably.

At lunch, Harry went and sat at the Slytherin table. Alone for the time being. That was when Cho made her move.

"Hello Harry." Cho said, standing behind the boy who had been about to reach for something,

"Hi! It's Cho right?" He replied, spinning his hips so he could face the gorgeous Asian girl. Cho nodded, pleased that she had been remembered,

"Yes, erm, how are you?" Cho asked, not really knowing what to say,

"I'm, good thanks." Harry responded, clearly feeling the awkwardness of the conversation, "Yourself?"

"I'm good thank you." Cho said, then noticed Marietta by the door. "Well see you in class!" And with that Cho departed.

Marietta was not pleased with Cho for seeking out this Potter boy. To her, he held a kind of dark aura. There was something about him that made her double take. A hidden darkness. She had no doubt in her mind that he was involved in the death of Cedric Diggory. How could he not. He appeared with his corpse and shouted some crap about You Know Who. He'd clearly lost it. You Know Who was dead. Gone. No longer an issue. He was just trying to hide the fact he was a murderer. Yet it appeared Marietta was the only one to see all of this. But oh people would see. In time. Starting with Cho...

After the worlds most awkward conversation, Harry settled for a second level of awkward. Daphne Greengrass and a rather early letter.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful, maybe it was because he'd not seen many witches his age in his 15 years of life or, and this one seemed more probable, maybe it was the fact that he had never encountered a person who hid themselves from others just as much as he did. Harry knew why he did it, but what did she have to hide. He contemplated asking her as she entered but it didn't feel like simple lunchtime chat. So he decided to wait for the right time. Whenever that was.

As Tracey, Daphne and Blaise sat down Milicent, Neville and Hermione (all at respective distances from one another) entered the Hall. Harry waved to the pair of Gryffindor's, who simply shook there heads at his gestures to sit with them. 'Why not?!' He thought as he turned back to find a familiar brown owl swooping down the table and landing beside his plate.

"Hey there. Didn't expect you back so soon." Harry cooed, grabbing some bread and offering it to the owl, which gratefully accepted as it held out it's leg for Harry to remove the letter. Which Harry did with childish excitement. Then with a swig from his goblet. The owl took to the air, leaving a set of confused Slytherin's and a giddy Harry Potter,

"Whose that from?" Daphne asked,

"Family?" Milicent asked,

"Friends?" Daphne asked,

"Girlfriend?" Tracey and Blaise teased at once, and got the desired effect, from Daphne. Who blushed at her best friends teasing.

"The second option." Harry said, looking at the perfect white envelope with the oh so familiar handwriting with his DREADED full name on the front.

"Open it then." Tracey said, then seeing Harry's weird look and the weird looks of her friends quickly ran to her own defense, "What?! If this person's his friend then I want to hear who Harry fucking Potter associates with!"

Blaise and Milicent did not understand the use of name but Harry and Daphne got a light chuckle from it. But Harry simply slipped the letter into his pocket,

"Sorry guys." Harry said, "Private and Confidential."

A chorus of half-hearted yet good natured 'awws' and 'boo's' were interrupted by a group of Gryffindor 5th years lead by none other than Dean Thomas,

"Hi Harry. I'm Dean. This is Seamus, Ron and Neville." He said,

"Hey Neville!" Harry said, completely ignoring the black boy for a second as he spoke to Neville, irking Ron some.

"Well, Harry. We were wondering if you'd like to eat with us?" Dean asked, clearly to the displeasure of the red head Weasley and the black haired and freckled Finnigan.

"Gee, that such a great gesture but that one-" Harry pointed to Ron as he spoke, "puts me off my food. I think I've seen trolls eat better than that."

Ron's ears turned scarlet at the comment and Tracey snorted at the comment, with Blaise seeming to grin in approval.

"Also, do you know how hard it is to get comfortable on he Gryffindor benches." Harry went on, "Yeah, I think I'll stay here. And besides. The views much better than over here."

Daphne looked over at him and noticed that as he spoke his cheek flared up slightly as he said those words and combined with some teasing glances from Milicent and Tracey cause her cheeks to burn just as much as his.

Dean seemed slightly disappointment but Seamus and Ron looked downright offended and they stomped off. Dean and Harry exchanged a few words and the Gryffindor went off with a smile, leaving Neville,

"Well, guess I'll be going." He said and began to walk away,

"Why don't you sit here?" Harry asked,

"I like the sound of that." Blaise said,

"Really? You'd actually let me sit with you guys?" Neville asked, nervousness overtaking his hopefulness.

"It would be a pleasure." Milicent said with the utmost sincerity.

The other two girls were unsure as to why their friends suddenly wanted to hang out with a Gryffindor but let it slide as Neville was a nice guy (and they could talk reasons later).

Lunch was fun and the remaining classes flew by. Until finally dinner crept up on them and Neville brought Hermione to the Slytherin table and with some nervous talk they allowed the girl to join them. Much to the anger of the Prince of Slytherin himself,

"Good evening all." Draco sneered,

There were grunts in response,

"What do you want Malfoy?" Tracey asked,

"Why to congratulate Mr Potter of course!" He said, "On his dealing with Weasley. I've got to say, I haven't seen the little tyke put in his place since he got here."

The fact that he said this with a rather un-Malfoy look on his face suggested that their may be more to read into it. But the sneer flashed onto his face almost as quickly as it had left.

"Thanks." Harry said, turning back to his food,

"Also, I was wondering what these two are doing here?" Malfoy asked, scorn dripping from his words.

"Eating." Neville said, inwardly cursing for drawing attention to himself,

"I know that!" Was his reply,

"Yeah but did you?" Hermione came out with, "I didn't think you could hear things with your head THAT far up your own backside!"

"Shut up Mudblood! You utter piece of scum! If the law didn't prohibit it I would kill you and do the world a huge favour!" Malfoy growled,

"Enough!" Harry said forcefully, "What do you REALLY want Malfoy?!"

"To make you an offer." Draco said after a moments hesitation, "You have the ability to be an idol for in the wizarding community. A goal to strive for. But you cannot be that if you hang around the wrong people."

"What do you suggest then?" Harry asked,

"Join me. I can help you on the way." He implored, "With these. You can be satisfactory. With me, you can reach perfection! What do you say?"

There was a few seconds where Harry seemed to think it over and then with a sigh he spoke,

"You're right."

The others almost all launched into full tirade when Harry simply held up his hand to cease their arguments,

"If I hang out with the wrong people I will not become the best I can be." With those words Malfoy smiled triumphantly and held out a hand to Harry, who was not finished, "So go away."

"Huh?" Was Malfoy's response, his hand wavering in the air,

"I can't hang out with the wrong people and you sir, are the wrong person." Harry said, before lowering his voice so only Malfoy could hear, "You and your family."

"When my father hears about this," Malfoy began in a tone that could have been threatening, his hand no longer in the air,

"If it were up to me your father wouldn't be able to hear a thing." Harry growled, his tone far darker than Malfoy's, causing a feeling of coldness to reverberate through the people who heard it, "Now can I expect you to leave of your own accord or will I have to '_**Imperious' **_you?" The sarcasm that dripped from all four syllables of the word and the underlying meaning of the comment cause Draco Malfoy to rush away and out of the Great Hall.

After that dinner simply fissled out and the group disbanded and headed to their dorms for a welcome sleep. For if the first day of term was to be anything to go by, they were going to need it.

**Read and Review. Wrote this at 5:00 am and finished at 5:19 am. Does it show, cause I'm absolutely shattered! So yeah, comments!**


	8. My Best Friend

**For all of you who have waited with bated breaths, I've been away with no internet access. Turkey is REALLY nice this time of year. Hot sun, nice ice cream and LOTS of hot girls in bikini's (JOKING) **

**Anyway, Harry is FINALLY Sorted in this chapter. I promise. Also, introduction of more characters (as if I didn't have enough)**

**Enjoy!**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 7:

"Yet another morning in the Owlry." Harry sighed as the first week of school concluded. He had spent every morning in said room sending letter after letter to his best friend. He counted down the days until Christmas when he could see her again. It may have been a bit too far away but hey! Harry didn't care, he counted anyway.

He looked down at his hand as it began to itch. It was hard to see in the bright rays of the rising sun but engraved on his hand was the words 'I must not tell lies.'

His stomach crawled at the mere thought of the person who had done this to him. Dolores Umbridge. He would say Professor but unfortunately, that was no longer the case.

Harry grinned as he remembered how it had gone down.

_"You will stand until told to be seated children." The sickly sweet voice of Professor Umbridge cut through the chatting that was taking place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. After much shuffling and scraping of chair legs on the hard stone floor the entire of the 5th year Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's were standing. The day was Thursday and the students had not been looking forward to this class because of the horrific comments from the older students and the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's all through the week so far. _

_**"Absolute crap!" Tracey had ranted at lunch the day before, "Complete and utter bollocks!"**_

_**"The teacher or the curriculum?" Hermione asked,**_

_**"Both." Daphne said, "We read a book for an hour."**_

_**"So?" Harry asked not seeing what was so bad about a book.**_

_**"It's all we do for a year." Milicent said calmly,**_

_**"WHAT!" Neville exclaimed, looking up from his Herbology homework, "You're kidding right?!"**_

_**"Nope. That's is the long and short of it." Blaise said as he slipped in next to Tracey. Getting smirks from them all at the lipstick marks of his cheeks. He seemed completely oblivious, "It's the Ministry's way of keeping an eye on what we learn. If we learn too much then we are considered a danger to the community and there will be consequences."**_

_**"How can you be sure?" Milicent asked, hating to disagree with Blaise, the boy she idolised.**_

_**"Eavesdropping on staff and Malfoy along with a bit of reading between the lines." Blaise said, finally wiping the lipstick off his face with a napkin.**_

_**"Also, reading that rag the Prophet helps." Harry said, "The Ministry's been commenting on not only his sanity but his teaching and staff. That's the excuse for Umbridge being here. Appropriate staffing for childrens needs."**_

_**"Oh wow. Clever ploy." Milicent said sarcastically.**_

_**"Hmm. You can be sarcastic all you like. It's working..." Neville said.**_

_Sitting in the pink Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom reading the thick and STILL useless book that he had read cover to cover in an afternoon really put the Minister of Magic's plans into perspective. With the younger generations magic dulled to the point of useless ness what can we do. Nothing. They would be easier to manipulate by Fudge and child's play to destroy by the likes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

_Harry's hand shot into the air as that thought passed through his mind, to find that his hand wasn't the only one up._

_"Yes Miss?" Umbridge asked,_

_"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione said, "I was wondering about the use of spells in this curriculum?"_

_"Use of spells?! Why my dear! Why would we use spells in class!" Umbridge snorted, as if Hermione had told her the worlds best joke,_

_"Well, for our exams of course." Hermione said,_

_"Oh my dear." Umbridge began, her toad like features twisted into a sick grin as her girly voice broke through, "This curriculum focuses on theory rather than practicality. We, at the Ministry, have found that a book such as this, if read properly and knowledge remembered, is more than what you need for an O on your OWL's."_

_"On the theory perhaps. What about the practical?" A voice called,_

_"Students will raise their hand in my classroom. Mister?"_

_"Longbottom." Neville said, not giving a first name, "That theory is all well and good FOR a theory paper. But we have a practical exam where the use of spells beforehand is essential to pass. Otherwise we cannot pass."_

_"I am the teacher Mr Longbottom. And I decide what is and is not essential for you to pass." Umbridge trilled, not showing any sign of irritation,_

_"So will you take responsibility if we are harmed outside of school because we didn't practice any spells in class." Harry said, blurting it out through frustration at being ignored, "You realise that if we are attacked then it's on you for not teaching us how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts?"_

_"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge growled, not bothering to ask a name. Then 5 or 6 other hands shot up, "Yes, Mister?"_

_"Thomas. Dean Thomas. And as Harry said, if we're attacked you're head'll be on the block as well as the attackers." Dean said,_

_"My dear boy, are you expecting to be attacked."_

_"Of course he isn't! And that's the point! You don't expect to be attacked." Harry blurted out._

_"Hand!" Was the response, but now the floodgates were open and order dissolved,_

_"Exactly, if you expected it you'd have a pretty crap attacker!" Ron Weasley shouted,_

_"And time on your hands to prepare yourself to protect yourself!" Ernie Macmillan said,_

_"Or escape." Zacharias interjected, getting raised eyebrows and scrutinising glares from his peers for suggesting escape, Neville came to his aid. _

_"But if you haven't learned anything in class you can't protect yourself." _

_"Which, in this instance, means that the the teacher is fully to blame." Harry said, ending the debate and giving Umbridge time to digest the madness that temporarily possessed her classroom. "Because when Voldemort attacks we'll be even MORE defenceless than we already are!"_

_The class turned silent at the mention of the Dark Lords name and Umbridge quivered with anger, no one made a sound, as they feared that she would turn on them. But it would certainly be a topic to discuss, Harry Potter believes Lord Voldemort has returned._

_"Detention Mr Potter." She said softly,_

_"For what?" Harry asked, annoyed that this was her response,_

_"Disrupting the classroom and the learning of others. My office, 8 o clock." She said, her voice lowering an octave, "Now back to your books or detention for you all!"_

_Everyone went back to reading, suppressing their emotions on the outcome. All besides Harry. Who smirked at the easy victory he had achieved against the Ministry's spy in Hogwarts. It was almost too easy. Some would call it a hollow victory (as he had gotten a detention) but it truly wasn't. Everything had gone to plan._

Everything really DID go to plan. He attended the detention and there was a special surprise just for him. Umbridge had made it far too easy to tear her apart.

_"Good evening Mr Potter." Umbridge said from behind her desk as Harry entered. He winced at his surroundings. Pink AND Cats. 'This is horrific.' He thought,_

_"Please sit." She said, gesturing to a desk with a single roll of parchment and a wooden chair on it. Putting the chair of the ground he sat down. "You're going to write some lines for me. With a special quill of mine."_

_Harry's blood ran cold, he knew what was happening. If she pulled out what he thought she was going to then things were going to get really ugly, really fast!_

_She pulled an elegant quill with a strange metal cap over the end. She placed it reverently on the desk in front of him and took a step back, grinning broadly as if she were examining an exquisite piece of art._

_"What about ink mam'?" He asked, knowing the answer long before he asked it,_

_"Oh you won't need it. Now write 'I must not tell lies'" She said, he toad like features twisted awfully in a horrific evil grin._

_"How many times do I write it?"_

_"Until it sinks in." Then with that she sat at her desk and waited expectants._

_As he wrote the words 'I must not tell lies' the itching on his hand began immediately, he ignored it as much as he could until a single drop of liquid could be felt travelling down his hand. He dropped the quill and in a weak voice asked,_

_"Why are you doing this."_

_Umbridge sneered and made the mistake of standing and turning away from her victim,_

_"Because Mr Potter-" She began, _

_"Fridgio!" Harry said under his breath as he pointed his wand at his DADA teacher. Her position froze and the words remained unspoken. For now. _

_Harry shot up out of his desk and travelled to the fireplace to Umbridge's left. He found a pouch of Floo powder and with a twist of his hand he tossed the contents into the roaring flames and watched them turn green. He stuck his head through and called for someone he knew could handle the situation,_

_"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!" He called and pulled back quickly. To be followed by not only the Hogwarts Headmaster, but Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge snarled, then looked from Harry to Umbridge, "What have you done?!"_

_"What was necessary Minister. Observe." Harry said and with a wave of his wand and a mutter of the counter charm Umbridge was free from the bodily freeze charm Harry had invented and used on her._

_"I am a Ministry elected official with the distinct privilege of keeping you little pests in line. Cornelius hired me so you and the senile old man that runs this establishment can be put in your place. A cemetery. This Dark Lord has NOT returned and you will be wise to remember that." Umbridge said, with her back still to the desk, oblivious to the newcomers in her room, "Now pick up that quill and write boy! I don't care if you lose all of your blood from the cuts write! You pathetic imbecile! It's only a bloody blood quill! Ok?"_

_She turned at this point and at the sight of her two employers (Dumbledore and Fudge), McGonagall and Harry standing their. She fainted. Falling to the floor and crashing into a chair as she went. Bringing it down on top of her._

_"Well, that was rather enlightening experience." Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry my boy. Could you retrieve Minister Fudge's hat from the ground. In my age I find my back betraying me."_

_Retrieving his bowler hat himself. Fudge stomped from the office and with the use of the pouch of Floo powder, he left the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without even a sideways glance at the people who thwarted his well played plans._

Umbridge had been removed that evening by the DMLE (with Amelia Bones herself present) and after that nothing was known of what happened to her. He had given his memories and a sworn statement to the Aurors and that was it. There was no mention in the Prophet or anywhere for that matter. It appeared that happened in Hogwarts stays in Hogwarts.

There was to be a new Defense Teacher announced this evening at dinner along with Harry's House. It felt strange. He hadn't considered it once. It had been an eventful week. He didn't know who to choose, Gryffindor (be in a House his entire family had been in for 6 generations on, both sides, and be with Neville and Hermione) or Slytherin (be in a House that was constantly slated, a House that his 'family' looked down upon with dissaproving glares but still be with Blaise, Milicent, Tracey and Daphne)?

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind,

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear!' Harry thought,

"My sleep was perfect actually, yours?" Harry asked Daphne,

"Meh! Same as always." She replied, coming over to stand by Harry next to the window. The owl he had sent disappeared beyond the horizon a long time ago but he still stood sentry. "What are you doing up so early then?"

"Letters to send, breakfast to eat, fresh air and peace and quiet to enjoy." He said, looking out over the grounds as a gust of wind forced the trees of the Forbidden Forest to sway gracefully.

"What! Am I ruining the peace and quiet?!" Daphne asked, feigning mock hurt,

"Not at all, you're alleviating my intense boredom." Harry said, looking over and smiling. His breath catching as her pale skin shone like a pearl in the early morning light.

Daphne's hair was in a ponytail with two long locks framing her face, a stray hair had escaped the bobble and before he knew what he was doing he tucked it behind her ear.

Daphne's immediate reaction would be to hex the offending person to oblivion but something stopped her. She turned and looked into the twin emerald globes that were his eyes, she was enthralled and she leant closer, her eyes drawn to his lips ans Harry's was drawn to hers. He had n-o idea how this would turn out, but he was going to go along with it. He leaned in and they both closed their eyes, feeling their warm breaths of each other as their lips were mere inches away.

"Hey Daph, why'd you get up so-oh!" Tracey said before noticing their position and feeling like an intruder and tried to back away slowly and see if they'd go back to what they were doing, but the moment was broken and they leapt away from each other blushing bright red. They both tried to speak but choked embarrassed noises were the only thing that left their open mouths. So with a quick wave (and a nod to Travey as he went) Harry quickly fled the Owlry.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Tracey asked, wincing at the death glare she received from her best friend,

"YOU! THINK!" She roared as she rushed into a rant on her best friend at how she could have waited a minute whilst a single thought ran through her head,

'What is happening to me?'

Harry was missing at breakfast and Tracey had the good sense to keep her mouth shut as she didn't want to endure yet another verbal assault from Daphne. When they were done (as it was a Saturday) they decided to take a walk on the grounds. The Slytherin's walked alone as Neville and Hermione went to the library. On their way to the Black Lake they noticed a familiar figure sitting under a tree doing a piece of homework. They were about to say 'hello!' when Cho Chang of all people appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him. The Slytherin's sat at a tree nearby and Daphne felt something coil in her chest as she watched the Ravenclaw flirt shamelessly with the seemingly oblivious Harry. Until they saw him roll his eyes and as soon as he caught sight of them mouth 'HELP!'

Tracey was the one to get up and, after a few minutes, pry Cho off of him and bring him to the rest of the group,

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" He sighed to Tracey as he came over. He sat down and made sure to put enough distance between him and Daphne. As to avoid embarrassing himself once again. "You would not believe how awkward that was."

"Hmm, well, well well! A man who can avoid the womanly wiles of Cho Chang. I AM impressed." Blaise commented,

"Shut up you!" Harry snarled and had to endure constant comments about his sexual preferences from Blaise and Tracey.

"ANYWAY! Thanks for rescuing me." Harry said, his cheeks red from the comments,

"Anything for a friend." Tracey trilled,

"By the way, I've JUST noticed something." Milicent came in,

"What?!" The other 4 asked,

"Harry told us all about him, but we haven't told him a word about us." She said,

"You're right Mili!" Daphne said, "Ok, I've got a younger sister called Astoria, and I live with my mom Helena and my dad Richard. I have my grandma Barbara and my Uncle Antony. He's awesome!"

It went on like this, with everyone chipping in, Blaise about his pompous uncle's glorious hunting excursions, Tracey about her mums exquisite cupcakes, Daphne and Astoria's constant pranks and teases and Milicent's fathers constant foul tempers.

"Well Harry, what about you. You were really vague on details before." Blaise began, sensing that if he pushed too hard he may see Harry close up,

"Yeah umm, let's see." Harry began. He was about to be intentionally vague but he felt that they deserved a fuller story. (Fuller, not full)

"I live with my best friends family. My godfather is still my legal guardian but we had a fall out a few years ago." Harry said,

"About what?" Daphne asked,

"Well. I told you I was home schooled right?" When they nodded Harry continued, "Well I was tutored by Remus Lupin and Sirius until I was 13 then Lupin came to Hogwarts. So my godfather thought that Alastor Moody was the best mentor for me at the time."

"What!? Mad Eye? That guy's insane!" Milicent roared,

"Exactly, anyway, I ran away. Then I met my friend and her family." Harry smiled as a memory pierced his mind,

**"So, let me get this straight!" The huge man with his silver neck length locks bellowed in fluent French, "This BOY, without the use of Unforgivables, took out an entire elite Ministry Auror unit?!"**

**There were embarrassed murmurs from the 6 badly bruised Aurors who had detained the boy in question,**

**"You're all fired." The man growled.**

Harry chuckled but refused to share what was so funny with the quartet,

"Anyway, she already knew me, as I took my exams there."

"Where?" Milicent asked,

"France, Beauxbatons. Anyway, she and here family took me in and I attended the school for a year. It was, interesting." Harry said,

"What's it like compared to here?" Tracey asked,

"Free-er, less feminine. There are a lot of girls their. With the split 90% Veela and 10% normal girl. It's very funny watching guys trip up in the corridors cause a Veela's forgotten to dampen her allure. It's hilarious." Was his response, "But Hogwarts has a more of a family appeal. With the House system. It makes you feel closer as you have people you know in your House making it easier for you to make friends I think."

"So there's no Sorting at Beauxbatons?" Daphne asked,

"None at all."

"Erm guys, it's time for dinner." Cho's voice came out of nowhere. Making the entire group start and realise that the sun was setting over the lake behind the Forest.

Without a word they gathered their belongings and the 5 of them (with Cho already ahead) headed back to school.

"So, what House have you chosen." Blaise asked Harry,

"Well, my families been in Gryffindor for YEARS..." He said, his response trailing off.

"Oh, so it's a go with the flow motion." Tracey said,

"Something like that." He said, an evil grin sliding onto his features momentarily. They all hid their disappointment. They had hoped that he would join their House. Even though they had let Neville and Hermione sit at their table at meals. There was still tension between Gryfindor and Slytherin. The deep rivalry between the two Houses still stood and it probably wouldn't disappear anytime soon. They really didn't want to make enemies of Harry because of bad blood between their Houses but the hatred ran so deep.

They entered the Great Hall and all made a beeline to the Slytherin table and took their usual place at it's center. The whole staff table was full (minus Umbridge's former seat) and they watched our progress like a set of ravenous vultures awaiting prey. Harry was beckoned to the staff table by Professor Dumbledore himself and after some quick words he headed back. That part was the boring part. The interesting bit was when Harry passed the greasy haired potions master Professor Snape and gave him a slight smile and received a nod and a tight grin from the otherwise cynical and nasty Professor.

"Check you! All chummy with Snape-y pie!" Tracey said and received a death glare from Harry in response.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Milicent asked,

"I'm to sit at the House table of my choosing when everyone gets here." He said, adjusting his crest less badge, "The crest will appear and my stuff will turn up in their dorms."

He slipped into the chair besides Daphne and she scooted away a bit to give him more room. They chatted for a while until almost the whole school was present.

"Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Choose your House, if you please."

The Hall silenced as the boy rose from his seat,

"See you on the other side." He sighed and then began to walk towards the Gryffindor table, he took two confident strides across the aisle to cheers from the welcoming Gryffindor's... before spinning on his heels and walking back to the Slytherin table and retaking his seat...

There was a flash on his chest as the Slytherin emblem appeared on his robes, the whole Hall silent at the fact he lead the 'mighty' Gryffindor's to believe he was joining them.

"Very Slytherin of him, don't you think?" A voice cut through the silence,

Everyone looked up to the staff table to see a man with shaggy black hair and tattoos on peaking up on his neck from under his shirt.

"Erm, may I present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black."

There were screams of joy and excitement as Sirius Black took a bow and went to Umbridge's empty seat and lounged in it in between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra.

Harry was utterly lost for words that his godfather would be teaching him Defense. He whooped for joy and raised a goblet to him. Which he got in return from his father figure.

Sirius decided that he was going to talk him the very next day. So Sirius just watched him eat his food and chat to his friends and cast the occasional sneaky glance to the blonde beside him when her attention was on other things and vice versa.

"Excuse me, Minerva?" Sirius said, the Scottish woman looked up from her food and too the recently stated Professor Black, "Whose the girl next to Harry?"

Minerva saw two girls but knew exactly which one he meant,

"That is Miss Daphne Greengrass, a female who caught your godsons attention immediately. They have been seen almost everywhere together. They are quite inseparable."

Sirius chuckled and smiled at James' son. The boy he had raised,

"James' boy is smitten." He said quietly,

"Hmm, indeed." She laughed and they went back to their meals keeping a comfortable conversation between themselves and a few other Professors.

"Hi Harry. I'm Astoria." A bubbly 3rd year said, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stood, "When are you gonna ask out my sister?"

Harry almost spewed his pumpkin juice. Tracey did, and fell off of the bench laughing. No one helped her up. Harry looked to Daphne and burst out laughing,

"If looks could kill!" He laughed,

"You'd be in Azkaban." Blaise laughed alongside Harry, seeing Daphne's death glare to her younger sister. Who remarkably looked almost exactly like a younger Daphne. With stronger features and short neck length brown hair.

"Well?!" Astoria Greengrass asked, "When?!"

"Erm..." Harry said, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation. Should he ask her out, they had almost kissed in the Owlry. Di that really mean anything? Or was it just something you could do and walk away from?

"Get lost Astoria!" Daphne growled menacingly,

"Fine. But Harry, when you're ready. Come see me, I'll help you proposition the old Ice Queen over here." Then with a flick of her hair Astoria walked back down the aisle, "Welcome to Slytherin Harry!" She called back.

"You know, she's not NEARLY as bad as you made out she was." Harry said, chuckling at Daphne's thunderous expression and turned away when she turned her death glare on him and was in time to catch an interesting phenomenon. Ron and Ginny Weasley with equally fearful looks as the spoke in each others ears and casting scared looks at Dumbledore who looked more than a bit annoyed. Harry didn't want to voice his thoughts but he feared that he had something to do with it but it was not something he could look into. At this moment. So he yawned and started to take his leave,

"See you tomorrow guys." He said and after a chorus of 'Goodnight' he began to leave.

"Um Harry? Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Daphne asked, a plan formulating in her mind,

"Sure Daphne, by the Black Lake?" Harry asked,

"Sure, half 11. Do NOT be late!" She said,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Hey Harry. Just a quick one." Blaise quickly cut in, "That friend of yours, what was their name?"

Harry didn't know if he should answer. He deliberated silently and thought of every possible outcome of his answer. He sighed as they weren't ALL great but saw that if something was to happen to her at least he's be able to send Archie with a letter as warning before he went to bed,

"I call her Gabby of Miss D, but her names Gabrielle." He said and with a smile and a yawn, he left the Hall. His plan was to quickly get to the Owlry and send the letter before going to the Slytherin dorms. He needed his rest; he had a date with a beautiful girl called Daphne in the morning...

**Read and Review. Finished this on a sun lounger with 10% battery life. Total Phew moment. Arrivederci! Until next time!**


	9. Explaining and an Awkward Postion

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*****

**I'm gonna reveal a couple of important things in this chapter that will lead into my plot twists of this story and it's (already in development) sequel Breeze of Death. (I honestly can't wait to finish this one as the sequel is so much fun to write!) So yeah, watch out.**

**Enjoy the Chapter! (Yet again, written in Turkey. With all the activities around here I'm surprised I got any work done)**

**P.S. I don't own the song 'Humming Bird' by Alex Clare**

**Long Live 'Blue Lemonade'!**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 8:

"You've got some explaining to do." A voice cut through the darkness of Sirius Black's new office. The owner himself had been preparing for his lessons for the next week when the words came out of nowhere. He knew that on this Earth there was only one person who could sneak up on him in the dead of night,

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sirius asked Harry, he couldn't see him as his eyes remained stuck on his papers but he knew that Harry was there (somewhere)

"Obviously." Came the reply, Sirius looked up to the pretty much empty room. If it hadn't been for the voice it would appear that he was alone.

"What makes you think I won't give you a detention."

"You cannot detain what you cannot see." The voice whispered from no particular direction. The eerie-ness of the situation got to the otherwise fun loving ex-Auror. Sirius looked around the entire room and then a shape caught the corner of his eye.

He jumped and found his godson leaning by the window with a smug smile on his face. He wore his usual black Dragon hide jacket with black combat boots and trousers. The lack of uniform made him appear more like his father, James.

"Speak then, Professor..." He said, exaggerating the word 'Professor' in his sentence,

"Well, Dumbledore wants more of the Order at Hogwarts, he feels he needs more people he can trust here." Sirius said seriously, he couldn't see his godson's face as it was hid in shadows and he could not anticipate the boys reaction to his words, so he just spoke, "He also wants someone to keep an eye on you. He fears you may try and rebel against him."

There was a deathly silence...

"Why tell me this now?" Harry asked after a while,

"You deserve to know. I promised you're mother that I would be honest and tell you everything Dumbledore and the Order tells me." Sirius said, hoping his words got through to the boy, he knew that Dumbledore wanting a spy will effect him, but Harry was a solitary figure, he preferred to do things alone and had successfully built a perfect façade to keep people from seeing the timid and frightened young man he was. But he was still stubborn and determined,

"I'm going to have a word with the Headmaster." He said after a while and turned to the window to leave,

"I wouldn't advise doing that."

"You lost the right to advise me a long time ago!" Harry growled, his anger showing through the thick filter he held on his emotions. Opening old wounds for Sirius and assuring him that he had a long way to go to secure the boys forgiveness.

Harry had appeared happy at dinner. But, at dinner, he didn't know that the man who raised him was (in some context) conspiring against him with a 'higher' force. Did he?

Sirius sighed as the revelation sunk in. Rocking him to his core and (despite his youth) made him feel extremely old and weary. He was failing James in more ways than one. He dreaded meeting his former friend in the afterlife as he knew that he would have to answer for his mistakes. Which didn't all revolve around Harry...

"I see" he said simply as he watched Harry crouch in the window and, even though he could not see the look of doubt and fear in his eyes, he did see the shudder travel through his body,

"I don't blame you for your actions Sirius." He said, "Love you Padfoot."

Then Harry simply rolled forwards on his feet and fell from the window and to the grounds below...

Sirius had a far less adrenaline fuelled return to life before the brief meeting. He flopped into his chair and found himself unable to put together the lesson he had been planning at that given time. As his thoughts revolved around the Potter family (a once proud and numerous line, belittled dramatically due to their astounding bravery and taking of risks) and how he was helping the Leader of the Light (and in some way) the Lord of the Dark lead his own godson to an early martyrdom. Just like his parents.

"I don't blame you for your actions Sirius." were the words Harry had said before he left.

With a final sigh Sirius voiced his thoughts aloud,

"You should Harry, you REALLY should..."

The humming bird flitted across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A beautiful flash medley of exquisite greens, blues and purples which went un-appreciated in the pitch black September evening. It's wing barraging the air as it ascended to the bright lights of the castle of Hogwarts.

In a place full of magic and (as such) magical creatures, the sight of such a delicate and beautiful creature should not have come as a surprise. Yet this was Scotland, these were not the temperatures or climates for a creature such as this. Which begged the question... How did it get here? And what was it doing?

The humming bird knew both of these questions as it flew through an open window of the castle and flitted before the eyes of a young dishevelled couple removing themselves from a broom closet. The humming bird laughed a twittery laugh as he rounded the corner and rushed over the shoulder of the castle cleaner Filch. The squib was heading in their direction and the humming bird was tempted to turn back and see what would happen. But there was a mission to complete and it HAD to be done tonight.

The humming bird found it's two targets walking purposefully towards a stone gargoyle in the wall. Their hair far overtaking its in colour, it almost appeared as the pair had had a pile of fire scooped up and placed on their heads. Yet, alas, it was just simply the read hair of a Weasley. Ginerva and Ronald Weasley to be exact.

They were whispering frantically to one another as they approached,

"I tried everything Ron! But he just wasn't interested!" Ginerva hissed,

"You should have just gone and given him the full package Gin!" Ronald said with a hint of annoyance and disgust in his voice,

"But I wasn't-" Ginerva began only to be cut off by her older brother,

"Wasn't what?! Ready?! Old enough?! Do I look like a give a damn?!" Ronald roared, breaking the tranquil silence of the castle, "He gives you ONE thing to do and you fail miserably! This was our chance for fame and fortune! And you blew it!"

They were silent as they reached the gargoyle and uttered the words 'Chocolate Frogs' then remained silent as they ascended the magical staircase. The humming bird tailing them effectively, whilst remaining unseen.

"Enter!" Called a voice from behind a large pair of oak doors. The two red heads glanced at one another and with a whimper from Ronald and the fixing of a brave face from Ginerva, the two youngest Weasley's entered the office of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"You two. Were given ONE simple instruction!" Professor Dumbledore growled, "Befriend and utilise Harry. I needed him in Gryffindor to get away from the Death Eater children and so he could make friends with the RIGHT people. So why has he befriended Davis, Zabini, Bullstrode and Greengrass?! And WHY is he in Slytherin?!"

Ronald gulped before answering the enraged man. The usual twinkle behind his eye replaced by a roaring fire of rage; something the humming bird (who was perched on a bookshelf near the slightly open door noticed.

"We tried. He wouldn't sit with us on the train and he made himself very unapproachable." Ronald whimpered,

"You attacked Granger on the train! Why would he want to talk to you after that?!" Ginerva hissed,

"How was I supposed to know she was with him?! I was looking for Harry and she just made things difficult." He hissed in return,

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared, silencing the red heads, "I gave you the perfect incentive! You," pointing to Ronald, "an access to the Potter gold you so desperately desire and you," pointing to Ginerva, "a husband and access to the wealth and power to save your family from poverty!"

"We tried everything." Ginerva whimpered,

"Did you try and bed the youngster?" Dumbledore asked, almost making the humming bird slip from it's perch at the audacity of the older man.

"No. I wasn't ready." Ginerva whispered,

"You had three weeks and an extra week in Hogwarts to do so. You pathetic wench!" Ronald growled at his sister and she burst into tears and rushed from the room.

"Leave her." Dumbledore ordered and flicked his hand at the door she had escaped in, "I knew she would be unable to do so. She was competing for a man who was schooled with Veela's. Of course she would be unable to work on her own."

Ronald nodded and watched as the Headmaster walked over to his desk and rummaged in a draw, before pulling out a vial of a clear liquid,

"Is that 'Aromantia'?" Ronald asked,

"Indeed." He said eyeing the vial, "I have another assignment for you. Mr Potter has not given up on all ties with Gryffindor's and will still be with Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. The day before you leave for Christmas, pour this into hid goblet with a piece of your sisters hair."

Ronald nodded vigorously at the Headmasters words whereas the humming bird seethed with rage at his words, it was an utterly disgusting act.

"You're incentive is the Potter gold, fortune and fame for you're entire life and access to enough political power to put Wizagmot out of business. GO!" Dumbledore concluded and Ronald Weasley took the vial and exited the room. Closely followed by the humming bird. With cogs turning in its advanced mind, it would thwart the Headmaster's plans.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called and his phoenix familiar appeared. It screeched hate fully at it's master before flying to its perch and positioning itself as to not look at its master.

"Fawkes, I know I sound evil but this is for the greater good." Dumbledore sighed, slumping in his chair and going over the horrible atrocities that he had committed in his war against Darkness. "Tom MUST be stopped. No matter the cost..."

Harry was singing in the shower.

It was an odd spectacle, it was cheery life filled and fun noise that did NOT happen in the Slytherin dorms. So the fact that Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe were listening at the door was not too absurd.

"What's he singin'?" Gregory Goyle hissed from his perch on the edge of his bed.

"Dunno. Some Muggle song I think." Crabbe muttered,

"Or a song we haven't heard yet." Theodore whispered,

"Honestly, let the guy shower." Blaise drawled boredly. It was 4 am and the fact that Harry was up and about was odd enough, but the fact he was singing was odder, with the usual pompous and aloof members of the House brought down to listening to a Housemate in the shower. That was rather disturbing.

"Shh. I think I can hear him" Theodore said and the rooms silenced, to be replaced by an excellent singing voice that couldn't possibly belong to Harry. But it obviously did.

"... You are hovering, hovering round me! When I move near you fly away... Don't fly away! Don't fly a wa-hay! Don't fly away." Came the voice before the door opened and Theodore and Vincent fell to the floor at Harry's feet.

"Err." They said as Harry stood in above them looking ever so slightly amused,

"Wow, people bowing at my feet. What a wake up call." He laughed and Blaise chuckled along as the two boys got up and rushed back to their beds,

"I know you have to be punctual to date and being early is a sign of being a good person but isn't this pushing it. Just a tad?" Blaise asked Harry, who came and sat on his bed opposite Blaise's,

"I have letters to deliver. So I thought I should go now." Harry replied,

"Gabrielle?" Blaise asked,

"No. Gringotts and Home." Harry said, pulling out two thick envelopes,

"Where's home for you?" Blaise asked,

"Dublin." He said simply, "You?"

"Manchester." Blaise replied, "Not far from Daphne's and Tracey's places actually."

"Cool." Harry said, "I honestly pretty much live alone when I'm actually at home. No people nearby that I can socialise with. I've got Sirius, Remus and... Other people."

Blaise knew that he was hiding something but he wasn't one to pry, especially considering that he wasn't exactly innocent either. So he just nodded.

"What are the letters about?" Blaise asked,

"The one to home is just to say I've settled in and I chose Slytherin over Gryffindor." Harry said boredly but Blaise thought that an envelope THAT thick can't have THAT much mundane information. Yet again. More secrets, "And I want a full inheritance test and files on my inheritance from Gringotts."

"Why's that?" Theodore of all people asked,

"Call it a hunch, but I feel I'm being used." Harry said,

"By who?" All of the boys now asked, all trying to get in on the talk, cogs turning and plans forming in their minds.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he rose and said 'Bye' to Blaise and left the dorm.

"Now that," Thodore said after a few moments of silence, "Was interesting."

Then the boys went back to bed, plans on how to utilise the information they had been given to their advantage forming in their minds. All except Blaise, whose thoughts before sleep claimed him were... 'Who and why would someone want to manipulate Harry? What would there be to gain?'

The answer came immediately, the Potter's were the richest most politically powerful family in Britain and from his studies on dead lines, if he hadn't of 'died' (using the term loosely) that day he would have grown into the most powerful man in Britain. He still could, so who would manipulate him around here?

Well Dumbledore didn't look too pleased when Harry chose Slytherin...

Meanwhile in Gringotts Bank, London. Two Goblins were hard at work at 5 o clock in the morning. One wore a simple black suit with a slightly crumpled white shirt and a black tie with the Gringotts emblem upon it. Whereas the other was in regal Goblin armour, with the Gringotts emblem a burst of welcome colour on the blinding silver armour. It was obvious that the armoured Goblin held higher status than the suited Goblin, yet they both worked as if they were equals.

Lord Ragnok and Griphook (the Potters account manager) were working none stop to ensure that Harry Potter knew EXACTLY what he wanted to know, and more. They had received a letter roughly an hour earlier saying,

_Dear Griphook,_

_It has been a long time since we last spoke, how are you? how are your children? I would feel rude getting down to my personal business without enquiring into your welfare first._

_In the vial, is a few drops of my blood. I wish for you to do an inheritance test with them and then send me the results and any files, facts and figures on any families I belong too._

_Next, I wish to have a list of my known god parents and a paper showing who my legal guardian/s are._

_Also I wish to have any information on any marriage contracts (past/present/future) that involve myself, whether they be cancelled or are very much active._

_I apologise for my next words but I NEED them the very day you receive this letter, it is vital I receive this information otherwise my very livelihood may be in jeopardy._

_My eternal respect and gratitude_

_Harrison Jameson Potter_

Upon hearing this request Griphook had gone to his employer and Lord Ragnok (High Advisor of Gringotts Bank) immediately took the blood and sent it to Bearclaw (the other Potter account manager) for an inheritance test. The results had returned and they had spent the last hour pulling up every scrap of paper on every last one of his resulting families. They were almost ready. All they awaited upon was the eagles.

"Griphook. Have you prepared your reply yet?" Ragnok asked,

"Of course my liege!" He said and with a final flourish he finished his letter to Harry Potter.

"Excellent." He said and passed the young Goblin an envelope just as the eagles arrived. Then a commotion outside reached their ears, "What is that racket?!"

Albus Dumbledore burst into the room with a group of Goblins desperately trying to halt him,

"What is it you are doing? I was made aware that an inheritance test on Harry James Potter was initiated some time ago." He said, his hand running through his silvery beard as he spoke,

"Indeed, we did an inheritance test on Mister Potter on his request." Griphook said confidently,

"Why?" Dumbledore asked,

"We are not at liberty to divulge Mr Potter's private information to a lowly criminal like yourself. Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok growled, Dumbledore master fully hid his shock at the accusation,

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, High Mugwump of the Wizagmot, Headmaster of and heir to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I decree that-"

"And I am Lord Ragnok the fierce! Ruler of the Goblin Nation and Owner and Manager of Gringotts Bank and dispel you from the premises!" Ragnok roared and pointed pointed a skeletal finger at the man who tried to roar a retort before being flung from the establishment.

"Umm, my leige, may I ask a question?" Griphook asked,

"Indeed." He sighed, he did not like the Goblin, but Mr Potter would cooperate with no other Goblin in the building and if he didn't have someone he would work with then his gold would leave with him.

"If I am correct in believing, Albus Dumbledore's gold is no small amount, if he was to pull out because of what happened here-"

"We will manage perfectly." Ragnok said, waving off the Goblin.

"What did he mean by Heir of Hogwarts." Griphook called to his master as he began to leave. He sighed and turned to answer,

"Somehow, Albus Dumbledore is the primary heir of Helga Hufflepuff herself and has, until recently, held a claim to Hogwarts itself." Lord Ragnok said, "Now shrink the papers, sort them and get the to Hogwarts, Mr Potter is in dire need of them."

"Indeed sire!" Griphook said and pulled out a large chest and began sorting papers into piles and shrinking them. He worked so fast that he was done in a mere 10 minutes and the table that had been physically groaning under the weight of the thousands of sheets of paper was now as clear as it had been before the letter had arrived. Which was ironic, as the table hadn't been in existence before it had arrived.

"Now take that to Darkfiend over at the warding department and tell him code 17." Lord Ragnok decreed,

"Why my leige? If you don't mind my curiosity." Griphook said, shrinking the chest so it would fit in the palm of his hand.

"We don't want the wrong people reading this delicate information. Take the vial of blood with you." And with that Lord Ragnok left the younger employee to his work. Griphook grinned evily at the mention of code 17 affecting the wrong people. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in for quite the shock when the papers arrived...

"No! Go yourself!" Tracey said, "I'm not coming and watching you and Harry make out for god knows how long!"

"I need moral support Trace!" Daphne said,

"Moral support?! You?" Milicent asked, an eyebrow raised, "Since when have you needed moral support with a guy? Can't you just yell him you're not interested and leave it their?"

"Because Mili. She organised the date and well..." Tracey looked over at Daphne who looked like she was going to kill Tracey so Tracey lowered her voice. "She's smitten with our green eyed friend."

"SHUT UP TRACEY!" Daphne yelled, "NO I'M NOT!"

"Aren't you?" Pansy Parkinson asked. They turned to the girl with her dirty blonde hair and her slightly dog like face.

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked, her voice had an edge of caution,

"Well, things with Draco and me have been a bit strained lately and Potter looks like he knows how to satisfy a womens... Urges." Pansy said, Tracey laughed at that whilst Milicent looked disgusted and Daphne looked angry, disgusted and confused at the same time, "And if he doesn't, I don't mind teaching him."

Daphne seethed inside in rage and voiced her thoughts,

"Yeah right, like I'm letting that happen!" Daphne blurted out and palmed her face in her idiocy and with a huff she entered the bathroom to get ready.

She was so confused. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she didn't know how to handle the situation. She had already had an attempt to kiss him thwarted by Tracey.

'Would we have actually kissed?' Daphne thought to herself. 'Maybe. But why do I want to kiss him? Yeah he's, pretty good looking and he's a nice guy, but I don't even know him!'

Daphne was in a complete mental overload as she tried to decipher her feelings that when Tracey burst in and said she'd been in the bathroom for an hour and that it was 10:30 she almost jumped out of his skin.

She hurriedly did her hair and makeup before rushing out the Slytherin dorms, tailed by Tracey, with 10 minutes to spare.

"Hey Greengrass!" A voice called and Daphne cursed. Draco. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business Malfoy, now back off." Daphne growled,

"You're off with Potter aren't you?" Draco asked, his voice cold and he spat out the word Potter as if it were a contagious disease.

"So what if I am?" Daphne asked, looking for Tracey, who was watching the confrontation from the sidelines.

"What's a beautiful and delicate creature like you stooping as low as to spend time with him? He's a piece of filth compared to your divinity, don't you think?" Malfoy asked, his face twisted into a sneer,

"You know, you make an excellent point their Draco." A voice said from the shadows and everyone stiffened as Harry stepped out of the shadows, "Maybe I should come to you for counsel some time."

Malfoy was pale and quivering as Harry spoke, he used a similar tone as to the one on the train, cold and dangerous. Draco looked like he feared for his life. So, with a hand gesture to Crabbe and Goyle, he exited the Common Room.

"So Daphne, shall we?" He asked, sounding confident, but his eyes displayed extreme nerves,

"Sure." Daphne said, her posture giving away nerves, she tried to put on the 'Ice Queen' persona but it (convinietly) melted away under his emerald eyes. So she just puffed out her cheeks and blew out her breath and the pair exited the Slytherin Common Room. Under the approving eyes of Tracey Davis.

**Read and Review. I'm sorry I've not done much description of the Common Room. I'll worm it into the next installment. Also, Yes, this is another evilDumbledore and Weasley bashing Fic. Sorry. But Harry needs to be isolated. You'll hopefully see why, if you read on.**

**Arrivederci! **


	10. A Light Jog

**First date chapter! I wonder how it will go down? Oh wait, I already know.**

**But you don't...**

**Last Update from Turkey. GO HOME TOMORROW! Oh how a vacation can fly by...**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 9:

"Ron! I don't want to!"Ginny moaned again,

"Gin, just do it! You'll be the richest and most powerful woman in the country!" Ron said, trying to convince his sister to give a hair so they could woo Harry Potter into giving them whatever they wanted.

He had come back from the Headmasters office late that night and gone to bed. But now he was in the Gryffindor Common Room at roughly 11 o clock with people passing them and ignoring them completely. Ignoring Ginny Weasley's puffy red eyes and Ron's thunderous expression. The Gryffindor's had seen it all before.

"I love Dean, Ron! And Harry's my hero. He saved my life, I can't repay him like this!" Ginny hissed,

"You can and you will. You'll do what I say or things could be extremely ugly here AND at home. Ok?" Ron growled,

Ginny gave up, she was hurting inside as she gave in. She was madly in love with Dean Thomas, but had harboured a slight crush on Harry when he had saved her. That crush hadn't been helped to diminish by spending time with him over the summer. He was nice, considerate, charming and shockingly handsome. Which made the thought that she was being forced to betray him even more sickening. He was pure and didn't deserve what Dumbledore wanted them to do and if she could help it, she would thwart his plan.

She would free Harry from the clutches of the Headmaster... And herself...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood. He was madly in love with Daphne Greengrass. She was beautiful, witty and intelligent. He had loved her since his first year.

He had gotten her extravagant gifts from the beginning. Expensive and exotic presents that had always returned unopened and unnapreciated. He believed that it was because she was waiting for him to come to her, that she didn't want the gifts, she just wanted the person. It made him love her even more.

He complimented her and gifted her with jewellery and his presence all through the previous year and then he had mustered up all of his courage and asked her to the Yule Ball. Which she declined and she turned up with Zabini. His blood had boiled all through the evening and he was about ready to destroy Blaise. Personally.

Then he found out they had no romantic feelings towards one another and his hopes soared. It wasn't too late to win her heart.

Then the game changed. A new player came onto the board.

Harry Potter...

In merely a week he had Draco's true love eating out of his hands, along with others. He couldn't see what they all saw in him. He could just flick a glance at a girl in the corridor and they would melt. He wouldn't be too bothered if he had set his sights WAY above his station. On Daphne.

They had been inseparable all week long and it had driven him insane. He had been hoping he would choose Gryffindor so he and Daphne would be apart and he could finally have Daphne all to himself, but he didn't and now they were headed out onto a date and Pansy had told him that Tracey had caught them kissing in the Owlry. It was a nightmare.

He had spent years trying to get somewhere with Daphne and this guy had simply swooped in and ruined everything and gotten further with her in a week than he had in 4 years!

He would break up Daphne and Potter, he would get back his girl and he would show Harry Potter the price of crossing a Malfoy...

* * *

They had not intended to end up in this position but they had. Their cheeks were blazing red as Harry lay on his back with Daphne on top of him, their legs entangled and her hands on his chest.

Their brains were screaming at them to remember what they had said to each other just five minutes ago but it was incredibly hard at that exact moment,

_"Hey Daphne, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry said, they had just gotten to a large tree over looking the frighteningly clear Black Lake._

_"Sure Harry." Daphne said,_

_"Umm, I can't help but feel a bit confused." He said, Daphne looked over to him but his eyes remained at some point on the horizon._

_"About?"_

_"Us two." _

_Daphne sighed, he was voicing her thoughts for her. _

_"Well, maybe you should tell me what confuses you." Daphne said, hating the fact that she sounded like a physciatrist,_

_"There are times like this, when we can just talk like this and we're just two good friends, then there are times when it's... Different."_

_"Yeah." Daphne agreed, nodding along with him, "I know what you mean."_

_"I think I'd just prefer us to just be friends." He said and turned to her and smiled warmly at her, his emerald eyes looked hopeful but there was an underlying element in them. She didn't know what it was,_

_"Sure, that sounds good to me." Daphne said, even though every nerve in her body told her it wasn't. She couldn't place why, it was like when Pansy had been speaking about Harry. A fiery tongue of... something burned through her system. Yet she'd live with it. It was nothing important._

Yet it obviously was, they'd spent time talking about themselves and had had a good laugh at the others expense_, _then Daphne had playfully pushed him and Harry had not been expecting it and gone down, taking Daphne with him. They rolled down the small bank of dirt by the tree and had almost gone into the lake.

Their previous conversation had been seemingly disregarded as (yet again) they got lost in one another. Their eyes met and they refused to leave the other. Daphne's hair cascade down either side of her head and turned almost golden as the sunlight tried to peak through the unintentional curtains. Harry subconsciously ran a hand through her silky locks and cupped her pale cheek, making it burst into colour,

"I'm sorry I-" Daphne began, only to be 'shushed' by Harry,

"Shh, don't be." He said huskily, his voice making a pleasant shiver travel down her spine. A small smile graced her soft red lips and her pearly white teeth made an appearance,

"Beautiful." Harry whispered making himself and Daphne blush even more than they were.

Daphne leaned down, removing her hands from his chest and she straightened his glasses, before tangling them in his already atrociously messy hair. Their foreheads touched and their nose brushed against one another as they leaned in,

"Umm Harry?" Neville called, "You out here?!"

Daphne and Harry's eyes widened and they quickly untangled themselves from each other and scooted apart, JUST before Neville saw them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Neville Longbottom asked as he saw Harry and Daphne with cherry red blushes on their cheeks,

They had it in their right minds to say yes and tear him limb from limb, but they didn't, they shook their heads and gave him a polite smile before getting up and brushing dirt and grass from their robes.

"What's up Neville?" Harry asked,

"Theirs a package for you but no one can touch it." Neville said, "Dumbledore said their are dangerous blood wards on it and he's gonna crack it wide open."

Harry shot off, pretty much flying back to the castle at ridiculous speed. Neville and Daphne shared a quick glance and with joint shrugs they ran after him.

They had lost sight of Harry, but when they entered the Hall there was a shouting match in progress. Between none other than Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"I, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, confiscate this Dark item." Dumbledore decreed,

"It's not a Dark item. It's a piece of private information infused with Goblin blood runes." Harry snarled back,

"Dangerous runes on school premises is-" Dumbledore began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore,

"Is against the rules if their aren't warning spells. Which these have 6 layers of. Thus making them legal and within school rules and regulations." Harry said, shocking the student body into silence that he would dare interrupt the Headmaster.

"I wish to see what is in the box Mr Potter. I have a right as the Headmaster to search anything I warrant a danger to the safety of students." He said and he smiled, his eyes showed smugness, Harry couldn't deny him that right.

Harry went to open his mouth but a cry of an eagle rang out through the now silent Great Hall and a red envelope was dropped onto the floor. Nobody saw the bird, it was far too fast and was trained to get in and out at a blindingly fast speed, so it wasn't a surprise it was gone. What was a surprise was that Professor Dumbledore held a Howler in his hands. He paled slightly and the twinkle in his eye dimmed, then (as if to assault the man even more) a second eagle dropped a second Howler in front of him and reading words on the front he paled significantly more, to the point that his silvery white beard and his face were of a similar tone. He cleared his throat and straightened his half moon spectacles before speaking,

"Good day." And he began to stride quickly and purposefully from the room,

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked Harry, appearing seemingly from nowhere,

"Getting out before they blow up." He replied,

He never made it...

A strong feminine voice and a raspy masculine one roared the contents of the Howler at the elderly man. Their words overlapping and merging so that the words couldn't be deciphered by anyone else but Dumbledore. When they were finished they signed off as 'Lord Ragnok, Ruler of the Goblins' and 'Doe, an extremely angry red head.'

There was complete and uncomfortable silence throughout the Hall as the Headmaster was digesting the words,

"My apologies Mr Potter, I will not inquire into the contents of the box any longer." Dumbledore said, his voice starting as a weak mutter before becoming stronger, "But in the future it would be courteous of you to inform me of potentially dangerous objects entering the school. If you please?"

"Of course Professor." Harry said politely and the argument ceased,

Neville and Daphne had moved from the doorway to their usual eating place and saw a small box (no bigger than a hand) lodged in a platter of toast. Harry walked over and slipped into a seat opposite Neville and retrieved the box just as the breakfast material disappeared.

The Hogwarts students started muttering and whispering whilst pointing at Harry and some rather unpleasant comments met their ears,

"Thinks You Know Who's back! Insane bastard."

"He don't act right."

"He'll kill us in our sleep!"

Blaise whispered into Harry's ear and Harry nodded.

"So what's in the box?" Tracey asked trying to ease the tension as she sat next to Daphne,

"Hopefully, information." Harry said,

"What type of information?" Hermione asked, slipping into a seat next to Blaise,

"Private and Personal." Blaise answered for Harry.

They decided not to pry as Harry placed the box in the breast pocket of his robes.

"So? How did the date go." Tracey asked

She grinned madly as they blushed and exclaimed in unison,

"It wasn't a date!"

They looked over to one another as they said the words and the image of their second almost kiss played in their minds and they blushed scarlet.

'So much for just being friends!' Daphne thought to herself,

'Back to square one.' Harry mused, as he looked at Daphne, the colour on her face making her seem even more beautiful than ever (to him), 'That doesn't sound too bad to me.'

* * *

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw 5th years were trying to figure out why Harry was still standing up.

"I'm telling you! Get up whilst you can!" Harry hissed,

"Why though?" Milicent asked,

"TRUST ME! He's my godfather, I know what he's like." Harry hissed,

"What will he do?" Blaise asked, then his face contorted in pain, it felt as if his backside was on fire. And he wasn't the only one.

Everyone who was seated, leapt into the air gripping their rear ends in pain and sighing in relief when the pain ceased as they stood.

"When I say you can be seated you may sit." Professor Sirius Black called out as he marched the front of the class, his black robes billowing behind him magnificently as he walked.

"Wands out!" He roared, and people fumbled in their pockets for their magical tools, "Terrible! It shouldn't take you 47 seconds to draw a wand! It should be instant! Do it again!"

The class spent 10 minutes drawing wands and in that time they noticed something. Whenever Professor Black said 'Draw', Harry's wand would instantly be in his hand. He drew it so fast that the class didn't even see him do it once!

"Ok, now put away your wands and follow me." Professor Black said and he marched out of the classroom.

They all followed without question, fearful of what would become of them if they didn't. They walked out of the school and down to the Black Lake.

"2 laps of the Lake! Go! Go Go!" Professor Black roared,

"What? No chance!" A Ravenclaw roared,

"I'm not doing this! Wait until my father hears of this villainy!" Malfoy roared,

"Listen Mr Malfoy." Professor Black growled, "I'm not here to pamper and baby you. I'm here to get the lot of you through you OWL's any way I see fit. So shut the hell up about your Death Eater Daddy and 2 LAPS OF THE LAKE!" He roared his final words and Draco Malfoy yelped and ran off.

"Is anyone mad enough to do this?" Milicent muttered,

"Harry seems to be." Cho sighed dreamily, making Daphne's skin crawl. But she followed the asian girls eyes and saw Harry in dead sprint, dissapearing into the early morning mist.

With that to spur him on, Blaise ran after him, followed by Tracey and Theodore Nott. Then, with some encouragement from their new Defense Professor (in the form of some well placed stinging hexes) the rest of the class set off.

It took them the rest of the allocated lesson time, but the 5th years staggered back to their starting point to find Harry lying back on the damp grass contently,

"Wh-en did you... Fin-i-sh?" Tracey puffed before colapsing from exhaustion.

"About 20 minutes ago." He said calmly,

"What?!" Milicent panted, crouching and rubbing her burning legs, "That's rididiculous.

Daphne them came over and collapsed on the compfiest thing she could find. Which happened to be Harry,

"Ow!" He laughed,

"Shut. Up." She panted and curled up onto his chest hugged him to her.

Blaise then turned up (followed by a stream of the other students, seeming only slightly out of breath,

"That was probably the most fufilling lesson I've ever had!" He said and then he caught sight of his friends, "Funny, do you and Daphne end up in that position a lot?"

Harry blushed and tried to get up, but Daphne groaned and snuggled closer,

"Stay still I'm comfy!" She groaned and elicited more laughs and teases from Blaise.

Draco saw the position Daphne and Potter were in from a little way off and was red with rage (and green of jealousy). He thought of how lucky Potter was and he sighed, how could he break up those two?

"Is it always going to be like this?" Milicent moaned,

"No, no it won't." Cho answered as she passed,

"Why's that?" Harry asked, now standing (after a consideral amount of blushing Daphne and Harry had pried apart) and looking over at the asian girl. Who blushed at the attention,

"Well, I think she'll have something to say about it." Cho said, pointing to an approaching figure they all looked and Harry's blood ran cold.

For waddling towards them in her atrocious pink cardigan and in all of her toad like glory...

Was Dolores Umbridge...

**Mwa ha ha ha! To all of you people who rejoiced in her leaving. She's not done yet. **

**Sorry the chapter's so short. I'll try to make them longer but no guarantee's (P.S. Would you prefer longer chapters but longer waiting or shorter chapters and shorter wait.)**

**Read and Review, also, I'll take guesses on who the humming bird is (here's a hint! It's NOT Harry) good luck!**


	11. Don't Interrupt

Breath of Life:

Chapter 10:

"Excuse me? Mr Black? A word?" The incredibly high and girlish voice of Dolores Umbridge asked,

"Professor Black, and no." Professor Black said and turned to adress his students,

"Why ever not?!" She asked, sligthly annoyed,

"I'm in the middle of a lesson!" He sighed, giving her glance which clearly said for her to be quiet, or else, "Now, your stamina and physical health is instrumental in things like a duel."

"How can you say that?" Umbridge interjected,

"I've been an Auror for 25 years, I think I should know how to duel and what aides my skills. Now SHUT UP WOMAN!" He raored and Umbridge cringed from the tattoo'd man, "You're stamina will aid you in footwork and hand motions. So to get you ready for that, I want at least one lap of this lake a day for a week. And I'll be able to tell if you haven't"

With those words the bell rung and the students were dismissed. Groaning and out of breath they halled themselves to the castle.

"What now?" Harry asked, rolling back his shoulders until a satisfying click sounded.

"Potions with the Gryff's." Blaise said,

"Wonder what those two are talking about." Milicent said, pointing to there Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his predecessor.

They all shrugged but Harry, who remained watching his godfather. Who was talking to his torturer. He itched his hand and held back his rage; how dare she return!

"Harry, are you okay?" Daphne asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned his hand on it and he felt his rage subside. He turned and smiled at Daphne who returned it to him.

"I'm fine, let's get to class." Harry said, which they went and did.

Hermione and Neville were desperate for Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and Milicent to turn up. To get them out of their current predicerment,

"You're fratrenizing with the enemy!" Seamus roared,

"Snake lovers!" Parvati cried,

"You've got a whole House of friends and you're making friends with those tossers!" Ron cried, his voice the loudest and backed with cheers,

"Yeah, but we don't! You guys have bullied us from day one. So NO, we DON'T have a whole House of friends." Neville roared in return,

"Look who's gotten all cocky!" Ron sneered, then he shoved him into the wall and held him by the throat, "Maybe we should knock you down a couple of pegs!"

"Or maybe I should knock down you." Harry said, before grabbing the Weasley boy, spinning him around and holding him up by the scruff of his robes, "Now listen up!" He shouted, adressing the growing company of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's and watching as the 'Ruler' of the Lions was at the mercy of a Snake.

"The Sorting Hat spoke of House unity. Back in the days when Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff AND Gryffindor worked lived and respected each other this was achieved. Then petty quarrels broke us apart and almost destroyed us. Do we want that to happen again?"

"Easy for you to say! You've not spent 5 years with them!" Someone spat,

"No. No I haven't. But I can say this." Harry said, and they all fell silent. All intent on what he had to say, even Weasley, "I've met you all and I can say, some of you I utterly despise and constantly want to wring you're necks."

Everyone looked up at Ron who remained airborne, held in place by Harry's strong left arm,

"Whilst others, are kind, generous and beautiful.' And Harry's eyes locked with Daphne's momentarily and she blushed lightly and they wore twin smiles, "And I am honoured I know them."

"Amen to that." Tracey roared and some nervous but amused laughs took place,

"And they aren't just in my own House." Harry said, "I can say that I believe that Hermione Granger is the smartest person I have ever come across and I believe she will make an extraordinary witch someday."

Hermione blushed scarlet as people looked to her,

"Then Neville Longbottom. A true Gryffindor, brave to a fault!" Harry went on, "Dean Thomas, nice fun guy. Bad taste in football teams though."

Dean gave him a one fingured salute for his cheek but laughed heartily,

"Who do you support then?" He asked,

"Man City my friend!" Harry laughed and the two laughed, "And I'm proud to!"

After some teases, Harry got back on subject,

"And who doesn't love the Weasley Twins?! Or Astoria Greengrass?!" He roared and a chorus of 'Here Here's' answered him, "So enough of the fighting, it's pointless. I'm not saying we should braid flowers in our hair and going around hugging each other, but stop with the unnecessary hate. You're all making yourselves look like giant knobs!"

Whilst the others shouted and nodded in agreement, Harry drew Ron closer and whispered into his ear,

"And I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't want that. Does he?"

He shoved the red head away and he landed on his rear. He looked up in shock and fear and Harry allowed a look of anger and disgust to temporarily hire his features before walking away.

"If you are quite finished." Professor Snape called over the hub bub and the students all silenced and fell back into line as the greasy haired Potions Master scrutinised them.

They all entered but noticed that Ron and Harry were pulled aside. After a quick word the three entered. Ron and Harry went and sat with their friends (Harry with Neville and Ron with Seamus),

"What happened there then?" Seamus hissed,

"10 points and a weeks detention for spreading discord and threatining of a student." Ron sighed,

"Jackass." Seamus growled,

"Tell me about it." Ron said, glaring at Snape. Seamus sighed, he didn't have the heart to tell him that the potions master was NOT who he was talking about.

"What did Snape want?" Neville asked quietly,

"5 points to Slytherin for House unity and defense of a student." Harry said,

"Awesome. Thanks for saving me, again." Neville said, slightly embarrased,

"No problem, you were really brave. It was an honour." Harry said and the two shared a smile before they concentrated on the lesson.

* * *

Severus Snape was a man to make fun of people and be incredibly harsh and horrible as he had had it rougher than most and didn't like those who moaned over what life had given them when it was an incredibly good life they had. He was often hated for it and scolded on his out look on life. And for this, many people came to his lesson with an almost deathly look. A look that suggested that they could think of a million other places to be and a million other things to be doing. But they couldn't do any of them.

Except Snape's new student, Harry Potter.

Born from the only woman he loved and his worst enemy, he wasn't sure if he should like or despise him. He chose hate at first, he looked exactly like James and from the stories conveyed to him by his godson Draco he thought it would be easy. Then he entered his classroom and he looked into the young mans eyes.

Lily's eyes. Reincarnated in the body of James Potter (besides the mop of raven hair). Filled with awe, wonder, a thirst for knowledge and the pure intelligence Lily had had from the the beggining. He wanted to be here. That was a first.

He was the best of both of them. He held Lily's intelligence and skill and James' attention to detail, fast reflexes and engenuity. To a point that he was able to work on his own and have his potion working perfectly AND assist Longbottom with his and fully explain what he had to do. He hated to admit it to himself, but James and Lily were perfect. To make a son as incredible as they had. It made him jealous that his arch-nemesis had achieved happiness and he had not.

Severus itched his left arm. He knew why he didn't have the life he'd dreamed of. Bad choices forever coming back to haunt him. He had done many bad things and had done nothing to seek forgiveness for his sins.

Then a thought hit him. Maybe, just maybe, this boy, the son of Severus' one true love and most hated and envied man of his youth, the boy who left him wondering if James had really been such a bad man as to bring such a good child into the Earth. Maybe, this boy, could be the redemption he seeked.

Maybe, if he helped him on his path, Severus Snape could achieve salvation...

* * *

That evening, Harry punched a 7th year in the face.

It wasn't with malicious intent. The 7th year was Charlus Warrington, with his Slytherin housemate Graham Montague,

"Geez! Nice one!" Montague laughed, earning him a glare from Warrington, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

"F-off Montague and ask him!" He said,

"Ask me what?" Harry asked,

"Okay, listen. We've seen you fly on the grounds at night. You're pretty good." Montague said,

"Thanks." Harry said stiffly,

"No problem. We were wondering if you wanted to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team. We need good flyers like you." Montague continued,

"Umm, I don't know." Harry began before Warrington,

"Listen Harry. The Slytherin Team has the worst reputation for Hogwarts teams EVER. We've won the cup every year since second year because Malfoy's been telling us how to play." He said,

"He gets us to cheat, and play dirty Quidditch. It ain't right." Montague growled,

"He bought his way onto the team and we want him gone." Warrington said, "You look like you'll make a tremendous Seeker from the stuff you do out on the fields. So just think about it. We need you."

And the two walked off into the Common Room. Leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Yes! He messed around on his new broom. Throwning stones into the air and performing death defying stunts in order to catch them. But he'd never thought people would come and watch. That was rather creepy.

He shrugged. He'd go to them later in the week and tell them no. He didn't want to do Quidditch. In front of two people is weird enough but the entire school AND representing the House would be too much.

The Stunners came from behind. Harry knew they were coming before they were cast. With a flick of his wrist the slammed into a reflective shield, next he spun and with a swift wave three wands shot from his attackers hands and into his. He looked to Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

"You think you're so great!" Malfoy roared, "Why are you stealing from me again?!"

"What?!" Harry asked, he hadn't stolen anything,

"First Daphne, then his popularity and now his place on the Quidditch team!" Crabbe said, receiving a glare from Malfoy for voicing his thoughts for him.

"First of all. If you were so popular and so loved in the school, you wouldn't have had a problem with me STEALING it, because you'd still be popular. If people are finally voicing that they don't like you, don't blame me, blame karma." Harry said calmly, "Secondly, I wasn't going to join the team. But since you've mentioned it, I might. Just to show you how pathetic you are."

Malfoy was about to speak but thought better of it when the calmness that Harry had melted away to reveal anger and hate,

"Thirdly." He began his voice low and dangerous, he stepped forward and got into Draco's face. He looked for Crabbe and Goyle for help but they were nowhere to be seen, "Don't EVER talk about Daphne like she's a piece of property again. She's a beautiful, intelligent and amazing **person **and deserves the utmost respect. Also, I don't see you or I dating her at this minute."

"She's mine Potter." Malfoy stuttered and cursing himself for speaking.

This time, Harry DID mean to punch him.

His fist his Malfoy's temple and the blonde fell to the ground unconcious.

"You two!" Harry growled to Crabbe and Goyle, who were cowering by the wall, "When he wakes up, tell him that if he's into Daphne that he should ask her out and stop being a knob."

Then Harry went into the Common Room. Scattering the trio's wands on the ground and leaving the two gorrila's to revive their master...


	12. My Secrets

**I BEG OF YOU! DON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**Let's do this…**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 11:

_Fire. Everything was on fire. Every nerve of his body was ablaze with pain. An excruciating pain that was unmatchable._

_A black door at the end of a long corridor, he couldn't reach it, it hurt too much to move, everything flashed white and a horrific serpent-like face flashed across his vision. Voldemort._

Then Harry woke up. Dripping with sweat. A normal occurrence for the past few weeks. He rolled out of bed and hissed at the coldness of the floor. He looked to the clock on the wall, 11:53

He cursed quietly, he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. So he walked out into the bathroom.

He washed his face and dressed in his black clothes. Minus the jacket, which he made up for with a long sleeved top with a red splatter going from his shoulder to his belly button. Courtesy of Gabrielle and her ideas of bringing colour into his life.

He left the dorms and trekked into the common room. The fire had died in the grate leaving ashes in the freezing cold room. Harry fingered the threadbare green drapes when a 'Pop!' issued behind him. He spun wand drawn with a rather unsavoury curse on his lips,

"Peace! It is only Lolly, Master Harry." A small female House Elf with a familiar crest of a fiery bird with its wings outstretched and blazing.

"Oh, hey Lolly! How are you?" Harry asked, lowering his wand as he recognised Gabrielle's house elf.

"I am good sir. I come with a message from Mistress Gabrielle." The elf said, and held out a piece of parchment in its gnarled grey hand. Harry took it with a simple thank you and the elf vanished with a 'Pop!'

Harry unwrapped the note and read the contents

**Dearest, Harry**

**For god's sake kiss the girl! I'm sick of dealing with a love struck teen! I've got Fleur to deal with! Geez!**

**From all you've told me about her she sounds perfect. Just what you need. A nice, kind and beautiful girl to make you happy. Gods knows you deserve it.**

**I know you blame yourself for what happened with that Cedric guy AND the graveyard op. But it isn't your fault. **

**Please forgive yourself for what happened, because everyone has forgiven you. Except you.**

**Love now and forever,**

**Gabrielle xxx**

**P.S. KISS HER HARRY!**

Harry sighed when he read it and smiled a small but genuine smile. Gabrielle's letters always made him smile but the contents was a bit upsetting. Yes, he still blamed himself for Cedric Diggory's death and Voldemort's resurrection. But she hadn't been there. It wasn't something he could easily forgive and forget, he'd seriously cocked up.

Harry decided there was only one thing to do to get his mind off of his past failures and he rushed from the room to do just that. Closely followed by a certain blonde in her pyjamas...

* * *

Swooping, diving, spinning. He was alive. He knew that packing his broom was a good idea.

After spending at least 10 minutes making sure he was alone, he whipped out of his pocket his shrunk Firebolt. One of his prized possessions. The fastest broom on Earth.

He grinned and laughed as he pulled up from a particularly close dive. His boots skimming the grass that was damp with late night dew. He grinned and flew into the air, climbing higher and higher, simply enjoying the sensation of the air rushing past his face and the cold biting his limbs. He pushed forward and flew into a dive, the ground coming ever closer, closer, and closer.

At the last minute he pulled up, so close to the ground that he could count the individual drops of dew on the blades of grass. He smiled, the Wronsky Feint. His favourite manoeuvre.

He flew back up to the Castle and caught a person out on the grounds,

"Daphne." He said aloud.

Sure enough, with her blonde hair in a ponytail and in a thin dressing gown which fluttered in the faint breeze, Daphne Greengrass watched Harry's approach,

"How do you do that?" Daphne asked,

"Do what?" Harry asked, leaping off of the broom and landing in front of her,

"All of that! That was amazing." She said. She'd never been much of a Quidditch fan, but he made it look so easy, fun and even relaxing.

"I'd tell you, but it'd be easier to show you." Harry said, his broom in his hand,

"What do you mean?" Daphne said, wary of him now as he mounted his broom,

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, his hand outstretched to the wary and nervous girl,

"Honestly? No." She said,

"Then, can you learn to?" His hand not wavering,

"Maybe…" She said, and after a seconds hesitation she took his hand and hauled herself onto his broom. Linking her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" Harry asked,

"No."

"Tough!"

And they flew into the air.

They were probably up in the air for hours, the wind rushing past them, performing death defying stunts and flips, with Daphne screaming in Harry's ears the entire time. First from fear, then exhilaration. She loved it.

Then Harry soared up into the air, she tightened her already vice like grip on his waist as they climbed,

"And the finishing act." Harry called back to Daphne, who barely caught his words from the roaring wind. She looked down at the castle. Laid out beneath them, the lights illuminating the vast grounds and making it seem surreal.

Then they were falling. Daphne screamed herself hoarse as the plummeted to the earth bellow,

"Harry!" She screamed as they were about to hit the ground with incredible force, then she felt a yanking sensation and the soft of grass as the skimmed the ground, flying low back up to the castle, "You IDIOT!" She screamed and punched the laughing boy in the arm,

"You loved it really." Harry laughed,

"Yeah." She sighed after a little while, she had felt alive. Like she'd been on top of the world… She HAD to do this again!

They dismounted and rushed back to the Common Room,

"Thanks Harry. That was great!" Daphne said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both blushed and with a quick wave Daphne rushed down the stairs to the girls dorms. Leaving behind a blushing Harry Potter, who was smiling with his hand on his cheek. The feeling of Daphne's lips on his cheek still present.

* * *

Neville was running when Ron showed up.

He had thought that he would run around the Lake that very day as they had been set it as a homework task by Professor Black and he'd noticed Hermione and Harry doing it together every day since they had had the lesson.

Neville was thinking of ways to defend himself against the bullies, when low and behold, the cream of Hogwarts bullies Ronald Weasley launched himself at him from behind, sending them tumbling to the floor,

"Get off of me!" Neville roared when they came to a stop,

"Not so tough without Potter holding your back are you!" He sneered. Pinning Neville to the ground, with his full weight, his rancid breath all over Neville's face, "Now you're gonna get it."

Ron then made a mistake. He pulled his fist back to strike Neville,

"NO!" Neville roared and he pushed up, knocking Ron off balance and he shoved his fist up and punched Ron in his long crooked nose.

He rolled on top of the red head and rained punches down on the helpless bully, who was desperate to cover up from the blows, to no avail.

"I've had enough of you! You hear me?!" Neville roared

Ron moaned and groaned as Neville's fists crashed down on his unprotected skull,

"You're gonna leave me alone! Ok? OK?!" Neville roared and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and shook him. Watching as his head rolled back sickeningly.

Then Neville's rage cleared and he sat in shock at what he had done.

Ron's face was unrecognisable under the covering of blood and lumps and bruises covering it. Neville nearly vomited at the sight of it.

Neville saw the blood on his hands and gasped,

"Ron? Ron! Wake up!" He screamed, shaking him gently but receiving no response.

So Neville Longbottom did the only thing he could... He hooked his blood stained hands under Ronald Weasley's shoulders and dragged him back to the castle. Screaming for help the entire way...

* * *

Cho Chang was being held hostage by her usually aloof and proud dorm mates,

"Honestly Cho! Its paedophilia!" One voice yelled,

"If anything transpired it would be statutory at best!" Said another.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Cho cried, she had been hounded by the entirety of the females in her House and a few of the males. Why, just that morning, Michael Corner, an incredibly handsome but suprisingly dense boy had come up to her in an attempt to court her.

"Why are you spending time with a Snake? There are plenty of us Eagles left who'd be happy to keep you entertained." He had said, flexing his muscles and sending some (supposedly) flirtatious winks in her direction.

He had left that conversation with a thick lip and a pair of INCREDIBLY sore genitals.

Unfortunately, the girls weren't so easily repelled. They had laid into her at breakfast, when Marietta had seen her ogling at Harry when his back was turned,

"Listen Cho. We all know what's happened and we're all ready to help you." Marietta said calmly, with cheers of agreement for the girl,

"Listen Marietta." I spat, "I have no idea what you're on about!"

"Oh really?! Two words sister. Position. Filler." Marietta growled,

"She has a point. You're using Harry as a replacement for Cedric because you're not fully over him." Mandy said calmly,

"I'm OVER Cedric! I'm ready to move on!" Cho roared desperately, she WAS ready to move on. Right?

"I'd be disgusted in your if you were FULLY over Cedric in 2 months." Padma Patil said from behind a magazine, lazily flicking the pages, "It would just show that you didn't love him."

Those words hit her like a physical blow. Yes, she had loved Cedric but she believed it was time to move on and Harry was just, well. Enticing. A year younger but walked, talked and handled himself (and others) like he was older. That, along with his dashing good looks and (mostly) kind, considerate and heart-warming personality was causing Cho to fall for the boy. Couldn't the people of her House see that?

"I just want to be happy. Am I not allowed to?" Cho asked bitterly, causing those who had scolded her to wince inwardly and look anywhere but at the girl. Guilt and regret written all over them.

"Then be happy." A voice said, "But you're fighting a losing battle with him."

Cho turned and saw Luna Lovegood perched on the edge of her bed. Legs crossed with a pair of scissors and a copy of the Daily Prophet in her lap.

"What do you mean Luna?" Cho asked, trying to sound nice. Cedric had liked the little odd ball and she was determined to live up to her boyfriend's standard,

"Well. He has already made up his mind on who he would like to date." Luna said, her dreamy eyes not entirely focused,

"What? Who?!" Cho asked, cursing herself for sounding scared,

"Daphne Greengrass!" The girls all roared at once, causing Cho to jump.

"Huh?" Cho asked dumbly,

"He hangs around her all the time"

"They make googly eyes at each other when ever they're with each other."

"They were holding hands on the way to breakfast. You know. Before..."

The House stopped as they remenisced over breakfast, shuddering at once at the memory.

"Anyway, there is no point." Luna said,

"Yeah, he's bound to pick her over you." Padma chipped in, smirking. It felt good to get her own back on Cho,

"Fine!" Cho huffed and straightened up, "I'll just have to go down fighting, then!"

Then with that Cho Chang stomped out of the girls dormitories and slammed the door.

"What happened at breakfast?" Luna asked, not being at the meal,

"Well..." Padma began, wincing as she began.

* * *

**(***EARLIER***)**

The couple that was Daphne and Harry were brought off of cloud nine when screams came to them,

"Help! Someone get Pomfrey!"

They had been simply talking, getting to know the other as they entered the Great Hall. Their hands entwined innocently as they walked: laughing, smiling, blushing...

Then Neville came in with the body...

Harry and Daphne were at the least shocked when they saw Neville dragging a bloodied body into the Entrance Hall. People screamed, wretched and put their distance between the boy. All but Harry and Daphne,

"What happened?" Harry asked, coming up to Neville and immediately grabbing the bodies feet,

"We need to get him to the hospital wing." Daphne stated, "Somebody get the Weasley's!"

Then Harry noticed the unmistakable mop of fiery orange hair.

"Ron?!" Harry whispered and looked to Neville, whose eyes didn't leave the battered teen he was lugging along. "What happened Neville?"

"Make way! Shove off!" Two voices spoke and the crowd cleared to show the Weasley Twins closely followed by Ginny,

"Good god! What happened?" Ginny gasped,

"We don't know." Daphne said, casting a quick glance to Neville out of the corner of her eye. "Come on. Let's get him to the Hospital Wing."

Then with some heaving, they carried the semi-lifeless body of Ronald Weasley to the nurse.

* * *

**(***PRESENT***)**

"How is he?" Fred asked, concerned as Madam Pomfrey came out of the curtained off area in which his brother lay behind,

"Fine, he has been given potions for the pain and all of his wounds were superficial at best." Madam Pomfrey said, the Weasley trio nodding along, "Once the potions finish their work he'll be able to leave."

"When will that be?" Ginny asked,

"An hour at most." The Healer said and noticed a distant look on her face. The young girl nodded and abruptly exited. Surprising the few people there.

"What happened to him?" Fred asked,

"He'll know." George said jerking a thumb at Neville Longbottom. Who was under the combined scrutiny of the Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Along with the giant toad of a woman that is Dolores Umbridge.

"Mr Longbottom. I DEMAND to know what you have done to Mr Weasley!" Umbridge roared at the petrified and stuttering teen, with Harry being barely pursuaded by Daphne not to involve himself as he watched in anger from the sidelines,

"Dolores! That is an inappropriate way to speak to a student." McGonagall growled,

"He is obviously concocting a lie in his devious mind." Umbridge sneered, "And I want the truth and nothing more."

"Mr Longbottom lacks the mental integrety to fabricate a lie. But I would like the truth also." Snape said calmly, sneering as he spoke at the petrified boy.

"Severus. That is innapropriate." Dumbledore sighed, sick of his friends childish teasing of students,

"Tell us the truth Longbottom! At once!" Umbridge roared, making the boy jump and cower in the face of the four adults above him.

"ENOUGH! The four of you AREN'T helping!" Harry roared and they turned to see the boy who was trying to address the four of them collectively. Three of them seeing a fire in the boys emerald eyes that had only occupied one set of eyes before, Lily Evans.

"I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!" Umbridge screamed, bristled,

"Harry calm down. This isn't your fight." Daphne muttered in his ear,

"He's my friend. That makes it my fight!" Harry growled before returning his attention to his four superiors, now treating them like he had many others, "You aren't going to get him to open up and speak if you scream and then don't give him chance to reply. Heck! He won't respond to the screaming!"

Professor McGonagall was about to retort, then Snape of all people put his hand on her shoulder and with a shake of his head, silenced the Transfiguration teacher. He was in awe of the boy but hid it masterfully.

Harry brushed past and got down on his knees so his eyes were level with Neville's.

"Nev? What happened?" he asked, his voice lost its menacing edge and was concerned and calmer. The emotional whiplash hit everyone in the room with a vengeance.

Neville couldn't meet the other boy's eyes. He was ashamed at what had transpired but when he saw Harry's emerald orbs from the corner of his eyes he saw them drag the answer from his mouth. Along with several sobs as he broke down in tears.

"Well. An expulsion is in order. I'll go sign the papers." Umbridge said,

"Not so fast Dolores. Shouldn't that matter be up to the Headmaster?" Snape asked, surprising Neville that he had leaped to his aid.

"Well. He attacked a student and seriously injured said student. Expulsion." Umbridge said smugly,

"The school rules dictate that a student's injury in the plight of self-defence puts the initial attacker at blame. Not the victim." Harry chirped up. Standing up now and staring down the pink clad toad woman, "Am I right Headmaster, sir?"

"Yes Harry. But we mustn't rely on one side of the story. We shall wait until Mr Weasley awakens." Dumbledore said calmly, invisible cogs turning in his old but cunning mind.

With a quick nod, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore exited the Hospital Wing. Leaving Harry to watch as Madam Pomfrey gave Neville some Calming Draught and a sleep potion. Neville curled up into a ball and his eyes fluttered closed.

Then Umbridge broke the calm,

"You will pay Potter. Mark. My. Words."

Harry spun and gave the considerably shorter woman a date with the stone flags of the floor with a roar of rage. She fell onto her butt and looked up fearfully at the enraged boy,

"You have some nerve showing your ugly face back here! You're lucky I don't turn you into a speck of dust for what you did and what you're trying to do!" Harry yelled at the woman. Umbridge looked to Madam Pomfrey for support, but the nurse appeared to be interested in a vial of potion, "You are intentionally leading a generation of students to the slaughter. They won't stand a chance against Voldemort!"

"He Who Must Not Be Named has NOT returned." She squeaked defiantly. Only to whimper in fright when Harry yelled again,

"I SAW HIM RETURN YOU IMBECILE!" Harry roared, pulling at his hair. The three women in the room (Daphne, Pomfrey and Umbridge) all perked up at this comment, "I still have injuries that HE inflicted on me to this day! He HAS RETURNED! And if you don't believe me, well. Don't come crying to me when he kills someone YOU care about. Or destroy something you treasure."

Then Harry left, followed by Daphne. Who called to him as she went. Leaving Umbridge on the floor. Thinking.

She had blindly followed Cornelius her entire career. She had found him invigorating and he had never been wrong before and she wasn't letting a mere BOY change that.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had the clear bottle on her beside cabinet. She stared at it for some time.

She had retrieved it from her brothers trunk over an hour ago and she didn't know what to do with it.

On the one hand. She would be doing Harry and her a favour by disposing of it. She would not be forcing herself and him into a loveless relationship where she would probably have to pump out child after child to keep up the pretence of a happy wife. If only.

But, on the other hand. This was a key to infinite fame and riches for her and her family. They would be able to afford a proper house and new things and all sort of luxuries.

It would be wrong.

She found herself with a cork-less bottle of love potion tilted slightly over the sink. The liquid near the opening but not seeping through. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw visions of herself. One with Harry's arms around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck, another in an elegant white gown with her mother smiling proudly over her shoulder, then with a huge bump coming out from under her t-shirt with Harry smiling happily at her. All with her sombre expression and the tilted love potion bottle in hand. She tilted it further and the visions faded away. Her life with Harry Potter vanishing.

"It wouldn't be too bad." A voice in her head spoke, "You'd be a lucky woman."

All Ginny wanted to see was the liquid pour down the drain. For her life to not be set out already. But she knew that this would be one of many potions and if Dumbledore couldn't bed her to his will. He'd find someone he could. Someone gullible and pliable. With no moral compass and have her get Harry Potter under his thumb for him. This was nowhere near Dumbledore's only alley for success. Not by a long shot.

So that's why the un-spilled potion returned to Ron's trunk. Her hands were tied. She'd be punished for her disobedience. So she had to play along, at least for now. For she would be able to find a way out of this when the time presented itself. But Harry.

He was well and truly trapped…

* * *

"Harry? Harry!" Daphne called after the fuming boy. He was muttering under his breath, his shoulders square and he radiated hostility. A very infectious hostility, that fed her annoyance at being ignored.

"For god's sake Harry!" she cried when they entered the Slytherin common room some ten minutes later, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Look Daphne. I don't want to talk right now." He said, marching to the dorms. No one was in the common room. They were alone.

"NO! You can't lock me out! TALK!" Daphne shouted,

"I don't have to do anything I don't feel like doing." Harry said, but he did stop in his tracks, his back to her.

"EUGH! YOU ARE SUCH A GUY!" Daphne screamed, exasperated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, his voice low as he turned and regarded the blonde,

"You'll be nice, sweet and great when you want to be. But overall, you're a massive cock!"

Then Blaise, Tracey and Milicent walked in,

"woah! What's with the penis reference?" Blaise asked,

"This morning was great. Then Neville gets involved and you drop me like a hot potato!" Daphne continued, ignoring her friend,

"He was carrying a body you idiot!" Harry yelled back,

"Yeah, the body of a guy he nearly beat to death!" Daphne screamed back,

"You two calm down okay?" Milicent tried but the two just continued,

"Then you're mooning over him for an hour! Are you gay or something?!" Daphne screamed,

"He needed a friend. What, am I supposed to leave him to the mercy of them?!" Harry replied,

"YES! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT!" Daphne screamed,

"HE'S MY FRIENDS!"

"WELL HE'S NOT MINE?! I'M NOT HANGING OUT WITH THAT LOSER ANYMORE!"

"Then I guess I'm not hanging out with you then!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Then Harry and Daphne engaged in a vicious stare down, no one dared to interrupt. Until Harry spoke,

"You know, I was wrong about you." Harry said,

"OH WOW! There's a first!" Daphne laughed sarcastically, "What were you wrong about oh knowledgeable one?!"

Harry took a breath and he allowed the sadness to creep into his eyes as he spoke, "You're too flawed to be perfect."

The makeshift audience and the girl his words were directed at stood slack jawed at his words. Daphne somehow formed a coherent sentence after some time,

"You-you think I'm perfect." Daphne asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper,

Then with a sigh Harry answered,

"I did."

Then without a word Harry Potter turned and walked to the boys dorms. Leaving 3 shocked teens and one numb one. Who allowed a single tear of regret to carve a path down her pale cheeks as she watched him walk away.


	13. Falling Leaves and Firewhiskey

**This is probably the WORST chapter yet. It is SOOO boring. Sorry. I'll make the next chapter more exciting. Sorry, I need filler chapters somewhere.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 12:

October. The month of falling leaves.

The academic year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in full swing. With students in the higher years of 5,6 and 7 were groaning under the weight of extensive OWL and NEWT homework. Alongside extra curriculum groups such as Quidditch. Which Harry was now a part of.

He had taken great pleasure in out-flying Draco Malfoy and clinching a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had felt proud that he had settled his vendetta against Malfoy, but slightly light headed over the fact he had to represent the House against Gryffindor the next week.

But he'd gone through worse.

* * *

Professor Sirius Black should have been ashamed at the amount of Firewhiskey he had consumed that evening. He was a role model, a mentor and (to some) a source of strength and guidance. But he had his reasons.

Dolores Umbridge had threatened that she would be making changes around Hogwarts and one of those was an Educational Decree that if the High Inquisitor found the lessons being taught inappropriate or unnecessary then they had the jurisdiction and authority to change them for the better.

That would be okay. If the High Inquisitor was none other than Umbridge and she wished to make Sirius' teaching career as short as possible.

_"I will take great pleasure in making you a minor blip in Hogwarts history." Umbridge said with a horrifically fake smile on her toad-like face,_

_"And I in making you a speck of dust beneath my fingernail." Sirius replied with an equally fake smile._

_"We'll see." Umbridge said crisply, knowing deep down that her threat was far more deadly. As did Sirius._

That had been when she had first returned and made her intentions known to her successor. She then had imposed a strict **'Ministry Approved' **method of teaching on him and his students. Making it harder and harder to teach them what was necessary. How to survive.

The second great Wizarding War was about to begin. Dumbledore was mobilising his army and, as Fudge feared, the students of Hogwarts were part of his militia but they were not to overrule the Ministry. They were to assault a more dangerous threat. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

But daily, Sirius had to wage a war against his captors, Umbridge and Dumbledore, who tightened invisible nooses around his neck as they tried to bend him to their will.

Umbridge was determined to get him to 'see the truth' that Voldemort hadn't returned and that a seasoned Auror and Ministry employee should not be so taken with Dumbledore's lies and should be supporting the Ministry. Not standing against it. Of course, supporting the Ministry was supporting Fudge and supporting Fudge meant that he was okay with him leading thousands of children to their untimely demises at the hands of Voldemort.

Where Umbridge's manipulations were outlandish and a source of ridicule, Dumbledore's were so subtle, so complex and so hidden that Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the entire school was **personally **under his thumb.

After the events in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had turned on Sirius and accused him of feeding Harry information (what information that was he didn't say) but under Truth Serum he profusely denied the charges made against him. Leading Dumbledore to go into a tirade about traitors in the Order AND to keep a no longer sparkling blue eye on him.

Sirius felt elated and crushed that Harry was getting the information he needed to become what he had to be but it wasn't from him.

A smile came to Sirius' face. That people in the Order weren't all wrapped around Dumbledore's little finger. Someone remembered the Order's purpose. To destroy Voldemort.

"There's hope yet." He sighed to his empty office.

* * *

Stubborn as mules.

That would be the only way of describing the pair of them.

Daphne and Harry had been avoiding one another for almost 3 weeks. Their argument had left them with a bitter view of one another. Yet, they were both ready to forgive the other but their individual pride thwarted their attempts to go up and apologise for their stupidity.

Stubborn as mules.

Daphne saw Harry slip into a seat beside Hermione and begin to talk with her and Neville. She watched them laugh and talk and felt a slight pang of jealousy for the pair.

"Geez Daph! You're acting like someone's died!" Tracey exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, "Just go and apologise and everything will be back to the way it was!"

"Why should I apologise?" Daphne growled,

"Maybe because YOU started it!" Milicent said,

"Seriously? What was wrong with him sticking up for Longbottom anyway?!" Tracey asked,

"I thought you were meant to be my ever supportive friends?" Daphne said coldly, her Ice Queen Mask not slipping as she stared down the two girls,

"We are!" Milicent said quickly,

"But you've screwed up big time and we WOULD be bad friends if we didn't let you know that." Tracey said.

Now Daphne was confused. How had she screwed up? Tracey seemed to read her mind and responded to the question,

"Judging by what he said, did and does. He really likes you." She said, "And not future Lady Greengrass, but Daphne. You. Not your fortune."

"And he may be one of the only guys in this school who would feel that way that you could actually get somewhere with." Milicent chirped,

"By get somewhere, do you mean in a bed where he'll force heir after heir out of me?" Daphne growled,

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Milicent said frantically, to their enraged friend,

"She meant someone you could have a fulfilling emotional AND physical relationship with." Astoria Greengrass of all people said, slipping into a seat next to Milicent and across from her sister.

"Funny, I don't believe that I asked for your input." Daphne growled at her un-fazed sister

"No. But you need it." Astoria said, flicking her brown hair out of her eyes and speaking, "When you decided to be the 'Ice Queen' I thought you were mental. Then you explained what it's for."

"To keep out the wrong people. So?" Daphne interjected,

"SOOO! I said 'what if a nice guy comes along who would do you some good?' And you couldn't answer. But I know what happens now." Astoria said,

"Oh yeah?! What?!" Daphne growled,

"You go full Bitch and push them away."

Daphne went red with rage but Milicent stepped in,

"She has a point." Milicent said, "If you keep pushing him away. He'll end up with somebody else who wants him and you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"What do you mean, 'deal with the consequences?'" Daphne asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, you can try and fix things with Harry and get everything you've ever wanted. Or you can push him away and-" Tracey said,

"End up with Draco Malfoy." Astoria interrupted bluntly, "Toodles!" Then Astoria shot up and waved as she left, an innocent smile on her face.

"Gods I love her." Milicent laughed, "And don't say a word Trace!"

Tracey feigned disappointment but smiled. She looked to Daphne who was still allowing the revelation to sink in.

"3-2-1..." Tracey said silently and low and behold Daphne cringed.

"No WAY am I ending up with Malfoy!" She screamed in horror.

"So, are you gonna talk to Harry?" Tracey asked, a half smile on her face. Which disappeared when Daphne got up and walked out.

"What's up with her?" Milicent asked.

Tracey didn't answer, instead she simply ran after her best friend. Who, if the floor was anything to go by, had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in a difficult position.

Neville Longbottom was the key to the success or failure of his plan. What was his plan? Why to manipulate and control Harry Potter of course!

He was in a tight spot. If he allowed Longbottom to remain at Hogwarts, Harry may learn of his true heritage and power and then become too powerful to control.

But, if he was to expel the boy, he would earn the anger and hatred of many, including Harry. Making him too mad at him to ever allow himself to EVER take orders from him.

This was a rather unique position.

With the Gringott's incident and the ensuing argument in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had been on edge, then with the Howler's from Ragnok AND the mysterious Doe. Well, Dumbledore knew that he had to take a new approach in moulding Harry into the perfect saviour of wizarding Britain.

A martyr.

This new plan was dangerous, prone to failure and, if it did fail. Dumbledore would have Hell to pay as hundreds would be on his doorstep, baying for blood.

His blood...

* * *

"Knut for your thoughts?" Tracey asked her best friend when she caught up with the disturbingly calm blonde,

"That's highway robbery. I should get a least 3." She said, causing Tracey to smirk.

"Let's haggle." Tracey said and the two laughed softly.

"How bad did I screw up?" Daphne asked, her voice soft,

"Hey Daph it wasn't so bad"

"No. You, Mili and Tori were right. I'm stubborn as a mule and I'm letting my pride ruin my life."

Tracey looked to her friend and saw un shed tears threatening to burst free.

"Come here." Tracey said and pulled the girl into her arms. Where she sobbed and drenched her shoulder in tears.

"I'm scared Trace." Daphne whimpered.

Tracey held her friend at arms length and awaited her to continue,

"I don't want to end up living like some sex tool for someone like Malfoy. I want to be free. Not tied down."

"And you will be." Tracey assured her friend,

"But what if it's true?" Daphne moaned,

"What if what's true?" Tracey asked,

"What if You Know Who HAS returned?"

That was a question that had concerned both of them. Harry was certain that the Dark Lord had returned from the dead. Which didn't seem too impossible. As he had done so too. Technically.

"What had that got to do with anything?" Tracey asked,

"If You Know Who has returned, and he wins. Then you know what will happen to us."

They both shuddered and Tracey's hands immediately retracted. The stories circulating around after the first war on what the Death Eaters did to female prisoners were disgraceful and the few who survived, well. Let's say they weren't the same,

"Then we won't let him win." Tracey said determinedly, "But what's this got to do with Harry?"

"Harry defeated Him last time. People expect him to do it again." Hermione said, appearing out of nowhere with a stack of books in her hands.

"What are you doing here?!" Both girls almost shrieked,

"Don't you realise where you are?" Hermione huffed and the two girls noticed their surroundings. They were in the Library.

"Wow. Who knew." Daphne muttered.

"So. You Know Who is the dark side of wizardry. The side of evil who stood otherwise unopposed in the last war." Hermione began,

"Hundreds died fighting him!" Tracey almost shouted,

"But everyone who went up against were destroyed. But according to history, whatever happened when he went up against Harry destroyed him once and for all." Hermione said

"Or so we thought." Daphne chipped in, receiving a nod,

"But, he supposedly killed Harry. Correct?" Tracey said,

"OR... Nobody was killed at all and they were both waiting until now to finish each other off. Maybe You Know Who was too weak to strike again after trying to kill Harry and Harry to young to do anything anyway."

"So, you're saying, that now You Know Who's stronger and Harry's old enough to actually do something." Daphne said,

"And they've both come back to finish each other off!" Tracey hissed,

"Fate put them together again to see who will win." Hermione said and walked over to a table and placed down her huge pile of books,

"What's this got to do with what we were talking about?" Daphne said, now trying to steer the conversation away from the grim topic of an imminent showdown with The Dark Lord and the newly christened Boy Who Lived (the only child to survive the direct wrath of Voldemort),

"Well. You shouldn't push anything on Harry as he has lots on his plate; you shouldn't be such a bitch." Hermione said calmly, unhappy at using the word but not thinking over a better alternative,

"But that doesn't mean you have to be a Malfoy puppet. You and Harry can have a chance just, you know. He'll probably be a bit... Sensitive."

"Seeing as he has the fate of our kind resting on his shoulders." Hermione said, finishing Tracey's train of thought,

"Ok. I'll go and apologise." Daphne said, attempting to swallow her huge ego.

"Cool. But one thing Daph." Tracey said,

"What?!" Daphne growled, annoyed at the amount of requests being piled on for today,

"You CAN make him feel a bit guilty. If you want." Tracey said with a wink and watched as the blonde smirked and walked off. Leaving the two brunettes to sniker in the solitude of the Library.

* * *

A group of burly, testosterone filled boys ran into the Great Hall cheering, brandishing packages and high fiving members of their House.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"What's all this Montague?" Angelina Johnson spat, standing up with several of her team following suit,

"Well, Johnson, my team's just got it's kit through and we're going down to the pitch to try it out." Montague replied, watching as the Gryffindor team rallied behind its captain. "We've got a week until the first game, so we're going to get in as much practice as possible."

"Hmm, true. You need to make sure you lose with dignity. Right?" Fred Weasley said calmly and those listening in on the Gryffindor table sniggered,

"Well, on the contrary. With 4 days of practice, I think we'll be laughing at you when the Snitch's in OUR possesion." Warrington chipped in with nods from Crabbe and Goyle, the new Beaters.

"4 days! You can't possibly have that many practices!" Katie Bell roared,

"Doesn't matter Katie. We'll still thrash em." George chirped,

"I'll organise a couple of practices is when the match comes up we'll be better than ever." Angelina said and began to turn and walk up to the staff table to do just that,

"That won't be possible Johnson." Montague sneered and threw a sheet of rolled up parchment in her direction. Which was caught and unrolled by Ginny Weasley.

"There are no available slots!" She yelled,

"WHAT?!" The team roared and after much snatching and staring at the paper confirmed it,

"I believe there was a slot on the 27th." Warrington said calmly,

"But that's well after the game!" Ginny roared,

"Really? Shame that." Warrington sneered, happy he'd gotten the desired effect.

"Whatever. Let it go. They need all the time they can get with Malfoy and his goons on the team." Fred and George said in unison with cheers of agreement passing up and down the Gryffindor table,

"Yeah, let them have the practices. They're not a Quidditch team anyway." Ginny said,

"Yeah, they're a flying Nimbus 2001 advertisement." Fred snorted,

"Well. This year we're advertising a Firebolt." Goyle blurted out and the team groaned. Slapping him upside his head and scolding him for revealing it.

"Oh what? Did Draco's daddy buy you new brooms?!" Katie sneered and laughs resounded through the Hall. As people from other Houses moved over to see what the commotion was about. Including the likes of Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Who said anything about Malfoy." Montague asked innocently,

"Draco Malfoy is no longer holding a position on our team." Warrington sneered.

"What?" Angelina asked, cursing herself for sounding worried. Malfoy was a terrible Seeker who bought his way onto the team. But with him out, who was replacing him?

"Worried now aren't you?" Crabbe sneered,

"We outsourced and found a perfect candidate for the role of Seeker on our team." Montague said,

"Who?!" The Weasley trio asked at once,

"Me." Harry said, standing up from his seat beside Neville and standing next to his captain.

McGonagall gulped and Hooch smiled,

_'Finally.' _She thought, _'A REAL Quidditch player!'_

Montague threw an arm around the younger boy. Who immediately shrugged it off and stood with his arms crossed awaiting his verdict.

"Wow! The Gryff's are speechless!" Blaise commented as he stepped forward, being appointed the position of Chaser weeks ago.

"You're pathetic Montague." Angelina sneered,

"Madam Hooch. What's you're verdict on Harry's skill?" Blaise said,

"What's she got to do with anything?" Cormac McKlaggon (the Gryffindor reserve Keeper) shot in,

"I was present for their practice." Madam Hooch answered, "and I say that Potter is one of the best Quidditch players to join ANY team in Hogwarts history."

Everyone listening in gasped, Madam Hooch wasn't one to compliment people unless they deserved it. The two team captains now stared the other down,

"It doesn't matter. You've got ONE good player and we've got a team full." Angelina sneered,

"Really now. Then we'll have to put that to the test. Because so do I." Montague sneered in return,

"What do you suppose?"

"Maybe a small wager?"

"Hmm. Ok." Angelina said, with a smile and pulled out a round gold coin, "I bet you three Galleon that my team will demolish yours."

"You're on." Montague said with a grin as Angelina stopped brandishing the coin and put it away. The pair shook hands and the Slytherin team departed, leaving the Great Hall.

"You're a moron Angie." Fred sighed,

"You've lost yourself money their." George sighed,

"What do you mean?" Katie asked in her friends place.

"We've played Harry in Quidditch over the holidays. Even without the Firebolt, he is unbeatable." Ginny said,

"And Slytherin's team has ALWAYS been a powerful team." Cormac said,

"And with no practices until AFTER the match. We're not going to be ready to take them on." Fred said,

"Come on. We've beaten Slytherin in the past!" Angelina exclaimed, trying to lift the morale of her team,

"We had Ollie. And they didn't have Potter." Fred said bitterly. Angelina sighed, she had a the big boots of her predessesor to fill.

"Is he really that good?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"No." George sighed, sitting down and staring into his oatmeal, "He's better..."

* * *

Daphne was outside when her Houses team walked out. She looked and saw him. Harry was talking to Blaise as the black boy passed him a wrapped package that they all seemed to have a variation of.

She froze in her tracks and prepared to talk to Harry. Then she realised she had nothing to say. She caught Harry's eye and her breath caught in her throat and something flashed across his face. His green eyes showed a million emotions at once before going blank. He gave her a brief nod of recognition which Daphne replied to with a small nod of her own as she watched him walk off with Blaise.

"Idiot, Idiot IDIOT!" Daphne cursed to herself. Why had she not reacted. What was wrong with her?

"What happened there?!" Astoria hissed, coming up behind her sister and making her jump,

"I swear! Stop doing that!" Daphne shouted, her hand on her chest,

"Geez, it's only me! Little Miss screws up the perfect chance to get back the guy of her dreams!"

"He. Is. NOT the boy of my dreams!" Daphne roared. Attracting attention from all around the Entrance Hall.

"Ok, but do you know who does think he's the boy of THEIR dreams? Cho Chang." Astoria said, smirking as Daphne blushed beetroot red.

"Erm, err, I- I don't care." Daphne stuttered, jealousy showing through a stupid blush that came through her 'Ice Queen' façade whenever Harry was envolved, jealousy roaring through her system over Cho. She had never liked Cho. She was extremely full of herself and she was one of the many who were happy that she had to retake the year. It knocked her down a couple of pegs,

"Well. If you don't care. You won't mind that." Astoria said smirking as she pointed to something over her shoulder.

Daphne turned and pretty much turned green with jealousy and red with rage. Cho Chang was pretty much throwing herself at Harry as he leaned against a wall and flirted back. He seemed bored as he spoke but the flirting was present in the blush on the asian girls face and the more obvious signs that she thought she had him.

"That Bitch." She blurted out and remembered her sister was behind her, "what do you want?!"

"For you to be happy big sis." Astoria said, with the utmost sincerity, "The Quidditch match between us and the Gryff's is on Saturday. Get off your arse and win back you're man by then. Or Hoe Chang'll win and I KNOW you don't want that to happen. Got it?"

"One day, Tori. I'll find out who ever this mystery guy of YOURS is. Then you'll be sorry." Daphne threatened half heartedly, yet again the wisdom of her little sister was unmatchable.

"Yeah well. Good luck." Astoria said, turning just in time to stop her sister from seeing the blush on her cheeks when the Lion that had caught her attention passed by and smiled kindly in her direction, "Cause nowadays I'm MORE of an Ice Queen then you are. See ya!"

Then she left. Leaving Daphne with her thoughts. When a cold sensation poured through her. Like a bucket of ice cold water was poured into her very skull. Numbing her mind.

She looked to Harry and felt nothing but indifference. A flash of something sparked in her mind but when she pursued it nothing was found. She shrugged and went off to find Tracey. She felt she had been about to do something but couldn't place her finger on it.

'Oh well.' Daphne thought, 'Probably wasn't THAT important anyway.'

And in the doorway of the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore retracted his Legemins probe from the girls mind. The compulsion charms were in place. The plan was working perfectly.

Soon, Harry Potter would be in his power...

**Yeah. Sorry. Read and Review. If you're still reading at this point. **


	14. Feathered Creature

**Humming bird's back!**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 13:

_The humming bird flew out of its secret hiding place and flew out across the Black Lake. It flew purposefully towards the castle. The lights were shining out onto the grass and illuminated the path for the colorful bird to take. Leading it to an open window on the ground floor. Making it easier to go were it needed to be._

_Flying low to the ground, skimming the floor with its small talons as it flew through the corridors in search of- there! The room of the moving staircases._

_It flew up higher before plummeting into the darkness. Pulling up just before the stone flags destroyed it._

_The feathered creature chirped quietly and the secret doorway to the Slytherin Common Room opened wide. As did another door. A door to a Professors private quarters._

_Professor Severus Snape's._

_The humming bird flitted in just ahead of Snape and flew up as high as the dungeon-like room would allow. Using the shadows to hide from the acting Potions Master. _

_'Pfft! Potions Master?' It thought to itself, 'the man is gifted yes, but no master.'_

_Snape saw nothing out of order so he closed the secret doorway after his exit. The humming bird flitted to the far end of the Common Room and yet again pulled of a spectacular drop into a staircase leading into darkness._

_The girls dormitories. Passing through the curse which keeps others out, the humming bird flies in search of its target._

_Daphne Greengrass._

_The humming bird landed on her bed frame and looked down at the girl who held his wards affection. The humming bird puffed out its chest and allowed magic to seep through its small form. A trail of grassy green magic seeped from the bird and travelled down to the sleeping girl. As soon as it came near to her the girl shone an icy blue. Prepared to attack the foreign magic._

_After some time the magic accepted that the foreigner meant no harm and allowed it entrance. The green beam entered the girls aura of magic and searched for its target. The OTHER foreign magic. The magic belonging to Albus Dumbledore._

_It was their. A deeper blue in the world of ice. Pulsing and forging it's way over the girls magic. Leeching on it to complete its task of subjugating the girl. A blue strand coming from this leech lead away. Back to the source, Dumbledore himself._

_The humming birds magic was ready to rip the probe to shreds but it relented. Instead. It sent a pulse up the wire and to the source of the spell and watched as it detached itself and flew back to its home. Wounded and defeated. _

_The humming birds magic reached into the mind of the newly liberated girls dreams (which were some not very innocent dreams of a certain green eyed male she knew) and spoke to her within her mind,_

_"You have been under the influence of a compulsion charm, cast by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is to not be trusted."_

_"Who are you?" The girl asked the intruder of her mind, she had never experienced such a vivid dream in her life._

_"An ally. I seek to make up for an ancient sin and to make a better world. To do that Dumbledore's plans must be thwarted. Do NOT allow yourself to be alone with the man. He will control you again." The humming bird spoke and began to withdraw,_

_"Wait! Why not?!" Daphne called to the bird. But it had already disappeared._

* * *

Daphne awoke in a cold sweat. She had had a vivid dream of a bird of some kind warning her that Dumbledore had cast a compulsion charm onto her.

"Yeah right." Daphne snorted and prepared to go back to sleep and disregard the dream, when a set of colorful green and red feathers caught her eye on her pillow.

What did THAT mean? She had to tell the others...

* * *

_A House Elf was delivering a note to Harry Potter when the humming bird swooped in._

_The letter was infused with some sort of familiar magical signature._

_'Dumbledore.' It thought. It swooped down onto the letter and, with yet another use of its extensive magical stores, removed the second compulsion charm of the evening. It then sat on the bed frame of the boys bed and entered his dreams,_

_"Dumbledore is attempting to control you."_

_"Why? What have I got to offer?" The boy replied, his dream self was in an empty room. Whatever he had been dreaming probably wasn't that recent,_

_"Check the box you requested from Gringotts. Then follow the corridor through the dungeons. There is a dead ended corridor on the other side of the stairs. Slice your palm and allow the blood to drench the wall. The door will only open to your blood."_

_"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry asked, his dream form crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow,_

_"Learn to trust others." The humming bird said as it faded,_

_"Make me." Was the boys response._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and allowed a shaky breath to escape his system. He rolled out of bed and landed on a hands and knees on the cold stone floor. Shivering, he crawled over to his trunk and after some rummaging pulled out the small box he had been given.

After expanding it into a small chest, he opened the lid and pulled out a small envelope with his name on it. After revealing that it was an inventory note from Griphook he pulled out the first stack of neatly placed papers and began his late night read.

* * *

_The humming bird was anxious to get back. Yet, it felt good to be out on Hogwarts grounds again. The humming bird flew out onto the grass and out towards the forest. It was time to go home. _

_The humming bird's plan was in motion._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt a stinging in his chest. Followed by a brief flash of pain in his head, which forced the elderly man to lean on his mahogany desk and hold his head in pain. He groaned when he was able to stand again and gingerly tested his magical core and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His power was fine and he seemed in perfect health.

Yet Dumbledore knew, deep in his bones, that something had happened.

Something bad.

* * *

The tension before the first game of the Hogwarts Quidditch season hadn't been this bad since Oliver Wood's final year. Where they defeated Slytherin when the team had been top of the board the entire year.

The Gryffindors were in a state of depression that they had lost an apparently incredible player to the Snakes. They were also infuriated that they were unable to perform practices in the stadium, so they resorted to doing them over the lake.

They always returned drenched.

Hexes and curses flew across the corridors between both Houses and both Quidditch teams were escorted to class by bodyguards so they were to be in top shape for the game.

So when Harry (their star player) 'woke up' with a splitting headache two days before the game. Well. The word of the day was Panic...

"I'm telling you, it was the Weasley seeker. That bitch is so bad she had to resort to sabotage." Was a Ravenclaw boys response,

"No! It was Chang. She's been with Potter all the time. It was obviously her."

"Malfoy, it's gotta be Malfoy. He was so peeved when he got kicked off the team."

"Yeah, bet daddy got him something to deal with him."

Only Blaise Zabini knew what had happened to the boy,

"So, what is your FULL title?" Blaise asked as he watched him consume his 25th goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Lord Harrison Jameson Potter Peverell Evanston is what I know so far. I was reading up on some others but I don't want to add them to my name just yet." Harry replied before refilling his goblet.

"So, what? You're now what? A Lord?" Blaise asked,

"Yep!" Waving a hand with a ring on it in Blaise's face, "But no one can know."

"Your secret's safe with me." Blaise said, smiling at his friend. After 4 years of hanging out with a bunch of girls, it felt great to have a fellow boy to talk too.

"Hey Harry!" Cho said, coming up behind the boy and watching him clutch his head and wince,

"Hey Cho." He said through gritted teeth, his hand clutching his head, the knowledge he had obtained and the rush of magical access he'd received from the ring had given him his headache. He had a ring from several different wizarding families combined into one on his ring finger, his mind was overloaded with the information he had received from each of them.

"I was wondering, do you want to walk to class with me?" Cho asked, straightening her robes as she spoke,

"Erm, ok." Harry said, shrugging and watched as the girl beamed and waved as she walked off to get her breakfast,

"Question, WHY?!" Blaise asked,

"I'm just trying to be nice." Harry said,

"Yeah, but do you. You know, like her?"

"Quite honestly no. And even if I did, she was this Cedric Diggory's girl. Not mine." Harry admitted, finding it quite easy to open up to Blaise, he was calm, collected and didn't judge. He was quite tempted to release his burden to the boy but he felt that it was his weight to carry.

"Well. She's into you. Just to let you know." Astoria Greengrass said, popping up behind Harry and making the pair of boys turn and stare at the 3rd year,

"Eavesdropper." Harry smirked,

"So you don't like Hoe Chang over there right?" She replied,

Harry nodded with a frown on her face. Cho seemed nice but nobody seemed to like her. Maybe she was as two faced as many people around here,

"So. If you don't like Chang, when are you going to ask Daphne out?" Astoria said, slipping into a seat besides Harry and staring him down. Watching with amusement as he blushed and stuttered, grasping for words like one would grasp at water. It would forever slip through your fingers.

"Why do you think he likes Daphne?" Blaise said, smirking as Harry nodded along.

"Well. Come on. The pair of you are one of a kind. The moment one of you sees the other everything else stops existing. Am I right.?" Astoria asked, smirking as Harry failed to come up with a legitimate response, "Just think about it." Then the girl left their table.

"You are SO into Daphne!" Blaise smirked,

"Shut up." Was Harry's response.

**If you can guess who the hummingbird is I'll give you a digital cookie. Honestly, I'd be surprised if you got it.**


	15. Forgiveness

Breath of Life:

Chapter 14:

"No Dumbledore! I refuse!" Severus Snape growled, "That is the most absurd and disgraceful thing you've ever asked of me!"

"Severus. See reason, please!" Dumbledore pleaded,

"No Albus. No."

* * *

Harry saw Daphne when he was walking out of the Great Hall on the way to Defense. Cho's words faded into insignificance as he went over to her.

Daphne saw Harry walking out with Cho Chang. She was animatedly telling him something whilst flicking her hair and batting her eyelashes. Daphne's words to Hermione died on her lips as she walked in his direction, her attention purely on him.

They met in the middle and their words overlapped,

"Hey, can we talk?" They both said and blushed, "You first. No you. Okay here it is. FOR GODS SAKE! Stop interrupting!"

The spectators were amused. Professor Snape was by the doorway and smiled, images of himself and Lily years ago sprung into his mind. Astoria grinning triumphantly to Blaise who in turn did the same to Tracey and Hermione on 'Daphne's side'.

"Look Harry, I-" Daphne began, only to have Harry put a finger to her lips and talk,

"I'm sorry for being a bit of a dick. I shouldn't have shouted or said what I said. I'm sorry." He stepped back after his words were done.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Daphne said, smiling a perfect pearly white smile and overlapping her hands behind her back,

"Friends?" Harry asked, a cheeky smile and an outstretched hand accompanying his words,

"Friends." Daphne said firmly and shook his hand vigorously. The pair laughed and walked to class together, their previous quarrel forgotten. Leaving a very smug set of friends and an extremely miffed Ravenclaw behind them.

The pair's hands entwined the entire way...

* * *

"No Albus. That is absoloutely absurd!" McGonagall hissed, "You have had some ridiculous sounding ideas in the past but this is too much."

"I am merely asking you to talk to Severus about it. I am not saying-" Dumbledore began only to be cut off,

"I will do nothing of the sort. This is a breach of humanity Albus and I refuse to be a part of it." McGonagall said and pointed to the door of the classroom, "Now get out, I have 6th years to teach."

* * *

Daphne and Harry walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom 3 minutes early and REALLY wished they hadn't.

"Aah. 10 points from Slytherin." Dolores Umbridge cooed from her perch on a desk at the front of the class,

"For what?!" They exclaimed,

"For continuing an irrelevant conversation when a teacher told you to stop."

Daphne was about to tell her that she hadn't said a word when Harry interjected,

"Oh I'm sorry mam. I didn't realise Professor Black was telling us to be quiet, I couldn't see him. Let alone hear him." Harry said cockily, Umbridge's expression darkening as he spoke, "in fact. I don't see a Professor in here at all! Let alone hear one. Do you Daphne?"

"No. The room remains empty of any competent teaching staff." Daphne said, cottoning on to Harry's ploy,

"I am very much competent to teach two brats." Umbridge growled to herself,

"That. Is profanity Miss." Harry said grinning as he spoke,

"And if you were so competent why did you lose your job?" Daphne said, waiting with a smug grin,

"Maybe it was because of abuse of authority."

"How about lack of good mentorship?"

"Or how about breach of wizarding law?" Professor Black said, marching into the room ahead of the bell, with a que of orderly students behind him, "I don't remember inviting you to the lesson Dolores."

"No. Mr Black. I am observing your lesson and teaching methods." Umbridge said calmly,

"Professor. And why? As you quite clearly said, I must follow the regime. I mean guidlines." Black sneered at the annoyed toad woman.

"I have said this before, so I will refresh your mind. I will make you a speck of dust on the books of Hogwarts histories." Umbridge growled, raising herself to her unimpressive and scoffable height. Trying to stare down the taller more powerful man.

"In the mean time, shut up. I have a class to teach." Was his response. He then turned and told the students to be seated and with a quick explanation of the lessons plan (which involved reading a chapter of the Ministry assigned book) and the instruction to ask any necessary questions when needed the class began.

People asked questions on and off throughout the lesson. Such as,

"Professor? Why are we reading this rubbish?" Ernie Macmillan moaned,

"Because the Minister is so broken that he would prefer dumb sheep as employee's than people who can think for themselves."

The questions continued in that way. With the Defence Professor constantly making jabs at the Minister and Umbridge until the toad-like woman stomped out halfway through. Much to the amusement of the Professor,

"Leaving so soon?" He called after her,

"I am reporting your childish and profanic behaviour to my superiors!" She hissed to him, sneering as if she had won against the man. Who simply threw his head back and erupted into laughter,

"Oh no! Don't go and tell on little old me!" He said through stitches of laughter, "I can't get done again!"

The now red faced woman left the room and Professor Black composed himself into pure calmness and simply said,

"Was it something I said?"

After that the lesson went calmly, with Black showing his students various wand movements that would be effective in dueling and they all left slightly disappointed,

"I cannot allow you to practice them in here. It's simply against what I've been told I can do. Sorry." Was his reason. They didn't feel TOO bad. But it was slightly disconcerting.

"Why doesn't he just go against it? He's pretty rebel at the minute." Tracey moaned,

"Because he knows that if he doesn't he'll be replaced by someone who can and will." Harry said. Standing slightly apart from the group as they walked out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds. Heading down to a hut for their Care for Magical Creatures lesson.

Harry spotted him first. Then Daphne, then Blaise, Milicent and finally Tracey afterwards. He stood flanked by other Gryffindors as he yelled at some others,

"He never learns does he?" Blaise growled, he had become quite protective of their friends in Gryffindor and wanted to keep them safe.

"Nope. But he will." Harry growled, marching ahead, Blaise and Daphne flanking him as he went to knock Ron Weasley into next week for ever daring to mess with Neville and Hermione.

* * *

"Get lost Ron." Hermione growled as he finished his latest torrent of abuse,

"Go lick off a Snake, Granger. We all know you've become a little Slytherin whore." Ron snarled,

"Yeah, as much as we like Malfoy bent back the right way." Seamus began, but losing his train of thought halfway through the insult,

"Leave her alone." Neville growled,

"Or what Longbottom?" Seamus said, squaring up to him, Neville was taller than him but Seamus was bulkier,

"You have us to deal with." Harry growled, standing next to his friend and watching as Seamus backed off fearfully,

"What are you doing?!" Neville hissed,

"Helping." Harry replied bluntly

"I can fight my own battles." Neville hissed again,

"That's pretty obvious. But you shouldn't fight them alone." Harry admitted

"Why?"

"Because you have friends who'll stick by you." Daphne said, interupting the boys quiet argument,

"Funny, you weren't like that a few weeks ago." Neville growled,

"Calm down Nev." Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off and have Neville glare menacingly at him.

Then the flash of blue across his eyes caught Harry's attention.

He grabbed him and whipped out his wand. Putting it to the boys temple he slowly muttered an incantation and then stepped back. After a few seconds and faint orange glow encircled Neville with an emerald green one encircling Harry. Then quick as a flash a dark blue stain leaped off of the orange glow and both of them vanished. Along with Harry's green glow. Leaving the spectators shocked.

They had just seen the two boys aura's.

"What the hell was that?" Neville shouted. Rubbing his eyes as he felt more awake than he had in months,

"Dumbledore." Harry hissed, "The bloody bird was right.

Before questions could be asked, Professor Grubby-Plank arrived and the two boys acted like it didn't happen as they watched the woman demostrate a Unicorn to them.

The two boys walked away the quickest to lunch. With Blaise quickly catching up and joining the conversation. The girls jogged after them and caught snippets of their words,

"-compulsion charms"

"But why? What could he gain?"

"Control over the most powerful and influential wizards of their generation."

"Then what? He could just run for Minister if he wanted power. They'd accept him."

"But Harry has enough power to overule WHATEVER laws are to be passed."

"Yeah. I could physically put Wizagmot out of business."

"Wow. So what do we do?"

"NEVER end up alone with him. He can't be trusted. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Totally."

"Who do you think can't be trusted?" Milicent whispered as the boys went into the Great Hall.

"Who knows Mili. Who knows." Tracey sighed.

'I do.' Daphne thought. Her mind going to a certain bird who had cropped up in a dream.

What's going on?!

**Read and Review. The Quidditch match is coming up and, I've got to admit, some of these guesses are hilarious.**

**Until next time!**


	16. Quidditch and Terrorism

Breath of Life:

Chapter 15:

Slytherin Versus Gryffindor. The first match of the season.

The morning of the match brought a pleasant breeze with it. Reminding the occupants of the castle that winter was on its way. The whole school was tense as they awaited the strike of the clock to signal when they could go down to the Quidditch pitch and see for themselves which was the better team.

Slytherin were prepared for the match. They had been training ruthlessly throughout the week to be able to destroy the Gryffindor team.

Gryffindor, on the other hand, weren't quite ready.

They had trained just as viciously to defeat their adversaries but they lacked what the Slytherin's had. Their full team.

Angelina had been informed that Ron was not to play the match by Madam Pomfrey and had the gruelling task of explaining I to him,

_"What do you mean your putting in Cormac?! I'M the Keeper!" He screamed, wringing his fists at his captain_

_"I'm sorry Ron but she's decided. You're still injured and you can't play." Angelina said calmly, trying to quiet down the boy,_

_"That's rubbish Angelina. Let me play!"_

_"No Ron. I am your Captain and I am telling you, you are NOT playing this match. You can go up against Hufflepuff but-" She began only to be interrupted,_

_"I don't want to go up against Hufflepuff! I want to go against Slytherin!"_

_"Act like that again and you're off the team!" She roared, glaring down at the fifth year, "Cormac will play this game and you will play the others. End of discussion."_

_"But!" Ron said but cut himself off, he had lost. So with that, Angelina left him to sulk._

Now the training with Cormac had been a trial. He constantly felt the need to comment on EVERYTHING Angelina said. He attempted to run the practices himself and Angelina was extremely tempted to either dissobey her orders and bring in Ron, or get another Keeper entirely.

But she didn't. They sucked it up and dealt with it.

The teams for that year seemed the most even they could be and the school all knew that the games would be interesting at least.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall to raptous applause from his fellow House mates, and various friends from other Houses. He slipped into a seat next to Blaise and watched as his fellow teammate tentatively sipped from his goblet,

"Nervous?" Harry asked him, he got an incredibly shaky nod, "Same here."

They attempted to eat breakfast but found that their stomachs rejected the sustenance. So when Montague rallied the team to head down to the stadium, Harry had managed one slice of toast and Blaise half a bowl of porridge.

"Hey Harry?" Cho said nervously, Harry turned and watched the girl,

"Yes?"

"Erm, good luck." And she gave him a quick and extremely awkward hug before running off,

"Well. Let's go." Blaise said, beginning to leave when Daphne popped up with Tracey and Milicent,

"Good luck you two!" She said, smiling at her friends,

"Where are Neville and Hermione." Blaise asked,

"They're still in the Common Room apparently." Tracey shrugged,

"Any chance of a good luck kiss?" Harry asked, smirking as his confidence returned.

Despite Daphne rolling her eyes, and giving him a dark and murderous glare, she went over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a warm hug, that lasted slightly longer than a 'friendly' hug should. Causing the pair to blush when they parted.

"Do I get one of those?" Blaise smirked, opening his arms and getting a slap around the back of his head in response, "Guess not."

"Go play some Quidditch you two!" Tracey growled.

"Potter! Zabini! Come on!" Montague called,

"Yeah! We've got Gryffindors to cream." Theodore Nott called, he was the spare Keeper as their primary Keeper was banned from the match for mouthing off to Professor McGonagall.

The pair ran off to catch up to their team.

* * *

The atmosphere in the changing rooms when the teams were changed, the pre-match pep talks were about to begin.

"Listen up!" Angelina addressed her team, "We may not have been able to train here. But the Snake's don't stand a chance."

"Fall in." Montague called and the team gathered around their leader, "We've trained specifically to destroy the Lions and that is EXACTLY what we're gonna do."

"Fred, George. I want you to be all over them. Like green on leaves." Angelina sneered,

"Crabbe, Goyle, knock em dead!" Montague sneered, "I want you to show them that we aren't to be messed with."

"Right" The Beaters responded to their captain."

"Cormac!" Angelina called,

"Theo!" Montague called,

"If you concede a goal. You're dead to me." They both told their Keepers, who gulped audibly at those words.

"Zabini, Warrington. Let's show them what REAL Chasers can do!"

"Yeah!" Blaise said nervously,

"Preach brother!" Warrington smirked,

"Katie, Dean. Let's knock those Snake's out of the air!"

"Anytime!" They replied,

"And Potter!"

"Ginny!"

The Seekers turned to their Captains,

"For gods sake. Catch the Snitch first!" They told their Seekers, who replied with a nod, "Good. Let's go. We've got a team to beat!"

* * *

The crowd went wild when both teams exited the changing rooms and came onto the field.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Came from the gold and red fans,

"Success for the Snakes!" Came from the considerably large (but still not quite as large as the Lions) green and silver supporters.

"Go Harry!" Milicent roared herself hoarse, "Go Blaise! Wipe the floor with em'!"

"When did you become the Quidditch fanatic?" Tracey cried over the noise,

"Erm. Dunno. Maybe since Blaise started playing." Milicent shrugged, then blushed that she had revealed such information and fell quiet,

Daphne was too busy watching for her friends ON the pitch to pay attention to the ones off of it. She waved down to her team as they past and she was certain Harry and Blaise saw her but it was a wide stand full of supporters. Not a chance.

The crowd quieted down when the teams reached the centre and faced off against their equals,

**"So exciting! Hello Hogwarts. Tis I, Lee Jordan and I will be commentating on this epic clash of the titans that is the first match of the season. For Gryffindor we have Johnson, Bell, Thomas, McClaggen, Weasley, Weasley and Weasley. An excellent line up, wouldn't you say?" **The red and gold supporters roared in agreement whereas the green and silver's (ironically) hissed at the opposition **"And for Slytherin we have Montague, Warrington, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Potter. Madam Hooch is preparing the Quaffle."**

Both sides of spectators watched as the white haired woman walked onto the pitch with 'the case'. Containing the four Quidditch balls. The Quaffle, two Bludgeors and the Snitch. The crowd watched as the two Captains (albeit begrudgingly) shook hands and the Bludgeors and Snitch were released into the air.

The two teams mounted their brooms and looked to the sky as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air,

**"The Quaffle's up..." Lee said, watching its progress as it dropped, "And the game begins!"**

Both teams kicked off the spongy grass and into the air. 6 of the 12 players flew higher to chase down their respective balls.

**"And it's Johnson with the ball, streaking up the pitch, passes to Bell. Bell to Thomas. Thomas to Bell. Bell to Johnson and..." **Lee said expectantly as the Gryffindor went to take a shot,

Crabbe smashed the Bludgeor down at the front of her broom and knocked it off course as she threw the ball. And instead of it soaring to the goals, it went into the waiting hands of Warrington.

**"Ooh, tough luck Angie. It's Warrington, Warrington to Zabini. Zabini streaking up the pitch. Good dodge, pass to Montague. Montague back to Zabini and..."**

The crowd erupted as Blaise Zabini scored the opening ten points of the game and gunned the air with his hands as he lapped the pitch in victory.

**"Oh well. McClaggen to Bel- INTERCEPTED by Montague?! ANOTHER goal for Slytherin!" **Lee roared, shocked at the devilish manoeuvre from the Slytherin Captain.** "Nice job McClaggen!" **Lee snorted and was scolded by the teachers for it.

The crowd was lapping up the action, hastily established anthems were being sung and delicate banners and streamers waving in the wind. Points flew through the goals as the reserve Keepers proved why they were the reserves. Until both teams were equalised,

**"It's Gryffindor 90 and Slytherin 90 and it looks like Potter has caught sight of something and- wait! Is he on a bloody Firebolt?!" **Lee exclaimed and the entire crowd turned and saw Harry streak across the pitch faster than any player on the pitch. Simply a blur to the naked eye,** "Move your arse and follow him Weasley!" **He received more scolding but his words got the desired effect as the girl flew after him. Desperate to catch up with the boy who was so much further ahead.

Harry HAD in fact seen something and yes, he was on a Firebolt. He shot after a gold flash that had shot past his face. He flew after it but it stayed stubbornly ahead of him. After listening to Lee's comment he turned and saw Ginny desperately trying to get her broom to go faster. He gambled that she couldn't see the Snitch as well as he could (if at all) and decided to play on that,

"Okay Ginny. Let's see how well you can fly."

He shot into the air and soared higher and higher and (fortunately BUT predictably) Ginny followed. Harry slowed slightly so she wasn't TOO far behind. He then shot down and began to shoot past the fans, their roars even more defeaning closer to them. Ginny followed behind. Fully taken by the bait.

Harry saw Angelina about to take a shot. With an increase of speed he shot up and came tearing down from the left and (with the perfectly trimmed bristles) clipped the front of her broom. Making the Quaffle fly JUST clear of the goal and saving Nott the task of ACTUALLY saving it. Harry looked back and saw Ginny barely avoid Angelina but unseating her all the same. Leaving her to dangle off of the broom whilst the game was played around her.

Harry saw the streak of gold shoot by him and he turned a full 180 degrees and shot after it. Almost unseating Ginny as he passed. The Snitch flew towards the Slytherin stands and he followed it. Ginny hot on his heels.

The Snitch got rid of Ginny for him.

It flew to the crowd and plummeted dramatically to the lush green grass bellow. Harry pulled into a spectacular dive and saw the Snitch pull up before it hit the grass and make an almost unnoticeable path across the grass with it's tiny wings. Harry saw Ginny pull up beside him and lock eyes with him. She shoulder barged him and leant forward with her arm outstretched. He got ahead and he watched her out of the corner of his eye follow him exactly.

'She's copying me.' He thought to himself and smirked, 'Copy this!'

Then he pulled off a Wronsky Feint just before the ground and waited for a thud. None.

He looked back and saw that she had pulled up long before. She then pulled off a less than graceful dive and was beside Harry. The Snitch too far away to reach but in both of their lines of vision. They sped after it. Harry getting ahead as he shot down the pitch. The Snitch shot up towards the stands in a dangerous ascent that made it clip the wood and go into a tumbling disjointed flight pattern. Harry pulled up immediately. His eyes on his prize whilst Ginny pulled up a few seconds later.

With the slight lift of his feet, his boots remained clear of the stands and the gold and red supporters watched him in fascination...

Before watching in horror as Ginny Weasley shot into them and crashed, hard. A result of her later ascension. They tried to revive their Seeker who was extremely dizzy and unable to stand.

Harry meanwhile. Was shooting up at ninety degrees towards the Snitch. His grip tight on the shaft of his broom. He saw the Snitch's wings fail ahead of him and watched the fall begin. On instinct he looped his heels under the foot support pegs on either side of his broom and, timing it perfectly, let go of the shaft of his broom and leaned back.

Hanging upside down he held out his hands and snapped them at the gold flash before spinning his hips and pulling into a dive. Gripping the shaft of his broom tightly (which was uncomfortable for his left hand) he flew down to pitch level and pulled up so he was seated in the air. He didn't know where the Snitch was, until he realised why his hand was so uncomfortable.

Gunning the air with his fists he did a victory lap and his team and the opposition caught on,

**"What's this? P-P-Potter's caught the Snitch! Sl-Slytherin wins." **Lee Jordan said in disbelief and dropped his magic megaphone as slowly the Slytherin supporters realised and screamed themselves hoarse in triumph.

The Slytherin team lifted their Seeker onto their shoulders when they all landed and paraded him around the pitch before taking him into the changing rooms. Leaving the Gryffindors to simply think,

'How did we lose?'

* * *

"That was probably the best bit of Quidditch I've ever seen." Sirius Black told his godson in his office,

"Thanks Paddy." Harry smirked but felt happy that he had made him proud of him. For a change.

"My names not Paddy." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Paddy. Won't happen again Paddy." Harry said, standing to attention and sounding utterly serious but Sirius knew better,

"I'll give you a detention!" Sirius said, "How do you think scrubbing the floors of the second floor bathroom with a toothbrush will make you feel?"

"Cramped?" Harry said, smiling as his godfather did,

"Well shut up then!" Sirius said and the pair laughed, "Heard you got a lady in your life Pup. Tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said, perching himself on a chair,

"Oh really?" Sirius teased, leaning forward on his desk, his elbows supporting his hands, "Does the name Daphne Greengrass mean anything to you."

Harry hid his blush master fully but was too embarrassed to respond,

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry muttered eventually,

"Never said she was. But you want her to be." Sirius said knowingly,

"Honestly, I think I do. It would explain how I feel." Harry said sincerely, Sirius bit back any teases and father mode came on, "I never felt like this with Fleur, Gabby. I don't feel like this with Cho, Hermione or any other girls I know. But with Daphne I do."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, curious as to insight on his godsons emotions,

"Weird." Harry said and elaborated when Sirius merely raised an eyebrow, "When I see her, I just want to hold her hand, hug her and stuff."

Harry blushed as he spoke, he'd substituted kiss her with 'stuff' and hoped his godfather wouldn't pry.

"Your dad was like this with your mum." Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair and reminiscing. Harry leant forward. He was always interested in anecdotes involving his deceased father. They were normally rather insightful and he felt happy when James Potter (his real father) was mentioned, "When James realised he liked your mom every girl in our year had had some kind of **experience **with your dad. He was very much 'active'."

Harry smirked at this and Sirius continued.

"He watched her for days. Which was odd for him. He normally declared his intentions when he had them. But not with your mum. That was when we knew he had ACTUALLY fallen in love. With a girl who hated him." Sirius continued, "He found out her routine, her likes and dislikes and formed a plan. He knew everything about her in seven days. It was a skill of his I guess."

"Stalking people?" Harry joked,

"Something like that." Sirius said, "Anyway, he began to send her orchids. He wrote her poetry and told her in indirect ways who he was. He knew Lily loved a mystery and figured finding out who he was would be a great one."

"Lily was eventually told by James and she went and got every scrap of parchment, tore it up and threw it in his face."

Harry's eyes widened, his mother had been like that,

"Then what happened?" Harry asked,

"James went into depression. He avoided Lily with a passion and refused to make eye contact with her. Until he finally snapped out of it and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. Now Lily, had been regretting her actions and said yes. As long as they went as friends. He agreed and whatever happened there was unknown. But they've been together ever since." Sirius concluded his tale,

"Oh. Wow." Harry said, unsure of how to respond to the teenage drama his parents had had.

"Now. I'm not saying do that. What I'm saying is don't let a chance pass you by." Sirius said sincerely, "If you like this girl then go for it. If you don't. Don't ."

"Ok. Thanks for the advice." Harry said, smiling at his godfather and mentor who smiled back.

"So, I hear you made a display the other day in Care for Magical Creatures." Sirius said tactfully, knowing his godson would tell him.

"Dumbledore had Neville under a compulsion charm. I dread to think who else is." Harry said,

"Hmm. Funny. According to Professor McGonagall, he was trying to get Snape to brew some kind of potion of control. Snape's refused but I think Dumbledore will wear him down." Sirius said sombrely and watched Harry rise and go and lean against the window sill,

"I'll have to end up living like Moody." Harry laughed and the pair chuckled before saying,

"Constant Vigilance!" And falling into peals of laughter. The laughter continued until Harry went rigid and collapsed, gasping for air,

"Harrison!" Sirius roared, speeding around the table. He lifted him up and sat him on a chair. He looked into his eyes and saw they held a distant look, "Harrison? Harrison! Snap out of me."

"Across the sea." He sighed, Sirius shuddered, this had happened before. Once, "Across the sea, the enemy stirs. Tremble as the Dark Lord reaps havoc once more."

Then Harry slumped forward and was unconscious. Sirius threw him over his shoulder and ran to the hospital wing. His godsons words ringing in his ear.

He had been talking of Voldemort, Voldemort was on the move. Across the sea.

The war has begun.

* * *

Caesar Belpois was one of the first to see them.

Posted outside of Le Crâne de Porcs, the french journalist and photographer was following a lead that the Minister of Magic's eldest daughter, Fleur Delacour, was eloping with a simple British code breaker from Gringotts international.

They appeared like a ghostly apparition. Silhouettes against the street lamps of the small French wizarding village of Septième Fils. 30 wizards and witches in black hooded cloaks and masks portraying faces of agony and torment and, at the head of this ghostly procession, was a taller figure, in a hooded black cloak that flowed outwards with every step he took. A huge beast of a snake slithering at his feet.

Caesar may have only been young when they were on the prowl, but he could remember them well. Like a vivid nightmare you never could forget.

It was Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters.

Caesar, along with many others, found out that they were unable to Apparate or Disapparate. No matter how hard they tried they were stuck. Trapped.

In response, Caesar ran into the first available building he could find (a wand makers) and watched the horror unfold.

A small fountain stood in the centre of the village square, where the leader of the platoon stood by and watched as his faithful servants dispersed themselves into groups and blasted down doors. Entering at will.

Chaos.

That was what Caesar Belpois photographed. Utter chaos.

The green lights of the death curse shone through the air as screaming and flailing people running for their lives and being cut down in their plight.

The horrors and indecencies didn't end, whether live or dead. Many women and young children (dead or alive) were dragged into nearby houses where only they knew what happened inside. Caesar knew that they wouldn't be coming out any time soon. If they ever did...

Caesar saw the first building set alight on the other side of the square. There were less people around now and the Death Eaters seemed to be 'playing' with them. Cackling as they fought back desperately for their lives and freedom. So as the fire bloomed Caesar realised that they were burning them alive.

"I need to hide." Caesar whispered to himself. He looked around the shop floor and found a trapdoor beneath him. The dust dirt and splinters camoflagueing it perfectly against the wooden floor. He lifted it and saw a staircase leading into the darkness, torches in brackets against the wall casting flickering light into the seemingly endless tunnel. Caeser looked out through the window and saw it right then,

Through all the horror and screaming, a beacon of hope in the form of a tall strong looking man with fiery orange hair that burned like the fire engulfing several buildings. He moved his wand swiftly and easily defeated the Death Eaters around him. Carving a path for those still caught in the square to run for freedom, which they did greedily. Caesar snapped some pictures and waited for the man to make his escape.

But, instead, he ran at the cloaked man standing in the fountain and unleashed a barrage of curses at the figure until he stopped, panting. The figure threw back his hood and a white head appeared beneath, within second the two were dueling. With the 'thing' with the white head with the advantage until he brought the red head to his knees. He loomed over him and bowed gracefully before ending his life.

When 'it' turned it's head, the face Caesar Belpois saw haunted him to the core.

The creatures skin was completely white, he had red eyes, they were feline in appearance and glowed red in the darkness, he was noseless, with two snake like slits for nostrils and he stood tall and proud, Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord drew his wand and pointed it to the sky and Caeser Belpois grabbed his camera and shot, potentially, the LAST photo of his career. A sinister photo of Lord Voldermort firing the Dark Mark above the village, with the simple words 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' written in green fire beneath it.

With his life now even more at danger than before, Caesar Belpois dove into the vellar and slammed the trapdoor down behind him. Descending into the unknown with uncalculable evil following him.


	17. The Obscene

**Massive Chapter mix up. No idea what happened. If its not already been fixed then I will fix it.**

**Best way to describe this chapter? Rushed...**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 16:

Emergency Order meetings were very popular back when Voldemort was at large the first time. That showed the members of the vigilante group just how desperate the hour had become.

"His EXACT words were,_ 'Across the sea, the enemy stirs. Tremble as the Dark Lord reaps havoc once more._' Voldemort escaped Britain." Sirius said, concluded his account of Harry's previous behaviour.

"How did he get out of the country?" Molly Weasley roared over the murmuring,

"Well. He IS the Dark Lord." Nymphadora Tonks said calmly, silently worried about Harry.

"Have there been any reported Death Eater assaults?" Remus Lupin asked,

"None to date that we are aware of." Dumbledore said, "Severus?"

"He is planning to create a base of operations abroad. But he is still adamant as to where." Snape said, "He is, at this moment, getting used to having a body again. His plans are disjointed as to this time."

"So, he hasn't really got anything on his mind just now?" Lupin asked,

"Not since we last communicated." Snape said,

"Where is he now?" Sirius asked,

"France." Appoline Delacour said, appearing out of nowhere and entering the room. She slapped a french newspaper onto the dining table of Number 23 Grimwauld Place. "Some crackpot journalist was there and published the story before Sebastien could stop him."

"Perfect. That means Cornelius will be bolocked if anyone finds out." Tonks smirked,

"Not necessarily. It was published in a gossip magazine that many of the French despise." Lupin sighed,

"Some. Not all. And those pictures will mean something to everyone." Appoline said and with a quick nod she went to leave,

"How long will it be? Roughly?" Sirius said and a small smile broke onto each of their faces,

"Tomorrow morning." She smirked,

"That soon?" Lupin smirked,

"Of course? The pair of them are speaking all the time." Appoline smirked and with a quick wave she Apparated away.

Soon after, the meeting ended and the Order members who were teachers began to head back to Hogwarts,

"Sirius!" Molly Weasley called,

"Yes Molly." He said,

"What did Appoline mean?" She said,

"Why should I tell you?" Sirius asked,

"You were extremely cryptic. For all we know the years may have changed your loyalty." Molly said quietly, the mood suddenly changing with those words and their insinuations,

"Are you calling me a Death Eater." He said coldly, many of the Order members suddenly turning regarding the pair.

"You never know. One Marauder did it. Why not another?" Molly growled

"Pettigrew does not speak for us all." Lupin growled, coming to the aid of his brother in arms, "And, Harry is a Marauder. Do you include him?"

"You're a cult within the Order. A cult only some are allowed into. Sounds like Death Eater infiltration to me." Molly said, infuriating the pair that she would DARE to say that they were pawns of Voldemort

"The Marauders were a group of friends made before the Order. The fact we all joined the Order is just fortunate for you." Lupin said,

"Molly, you cannot acuse the pair of them of anything. They are the most loyal and trustworthy men in here." Arthur Weasley said,

"Would give any Death Eaters an early end." Moody smirked (which came out as a grimace with his broken face)

"Back off Moll." Tonks said and watched as Molly Weasley backed down and Lupin Disapparated and Sirius Floo'd back to Hogwarts.

**(***LATER***)**

"I'm sorry sir. I couldn't get him to talk." Molly said to Dumbledore

"Then, I am just going to have to work faster." Dumbledore said, both hands planted on the now empty dining table. "Tell your daughter to use the potion at midday tomorrow. I'll be intercepting the post so Harry doesn't receive that magazine."

"Yes sir." Molly Weasley said nodding to her boss.

"He must not be allowed to leave Hogwarts or our plan will evaporate." Dumbledore said, straightening up.

"Yes sir."

Then with a nod of his head he left the room and went back to Hogwarts. He had a plan to complete.

Harry flipped out of bed and had his fist raised at the offending phantom. He was half asleep but woke up in time to not punch Madam Pomfrey in the face,

"Charming." She said, completely undisturbed by the boys sudden awakening and reaction, "Just like your dad when he was here."

"Where am I?" Harry muttered then looked around and saw the Hospital wing stretched around him. "Oh."

"Gave Sirius quite the fright. How are you feeling?" The kindly healer asked her charge.

Harry rolled his shoulders, clicked his neck and mentally gave himself a check over.

"I'm a bit dizzy. But other than that I'm fine."

"That doesn't seem to think so." Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to his forehead where his scar was bleeding slightly. The red liquid seeping around his nose and onto his top lip,

"Oh. Right." Harry said, "That's new."

"Well, we'll clear up the blood and you'll be right as rain." Madam Pomfrey said and the as she went off the doors opened and Daphne Greengrass burst into the room,

"Harry!" She said and ran towards him and threw her arms around him asking a million questions at once extremely fast.

"Daph, Daphne! Slow down." He laughed and hugged her back. Enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The conversation with Sirius coming to mind,

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and smirked,

"You need to lie down Mr Potter." She said and gave a nod to the blonde girl who blushed along with the boy in her arms, who she released.

Harry went and lay down. His whole body swaying as he walked over to his bed. Harry was on his back and payed no attention to the short conversation going on between the women. But he DID hear the office door close.

There was a weight beside him and Harry leaned up on his elbows to see what was going on when a hand rested softly on his chest and a warm cloth on his forehead,

"Easy Harrison." Daphne's voice came through, soft but clear. Like music,

"What did you call me?" Harry asked, smiling, he despised his full name but found it comforting when Daphne said it. It was a simple word that her voice made sound beautiful.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, daubing at his head with the warm cloth. Soothing his dizziness as he lay there and looked up at the girl who made him feel different. Her hair was in a ponytail with two strands framing her face yet again. She looked beautiful in the flickering torch light (he must have been out for a while).

"Something big." Harry replied,

"Tell me." Daphne urged softly,

"I don't know if I can." Harry said.

Daphne paused, then an idea crept into her head,

"Do you trust me?" She asked, her voice low as she leaned down so her face was closer to his,

"Why?" Harry asked, mesmerised by her eyes, sky blue boring down with an unrecognised emotion, "I don't know if I can."

"Just trust me." She said and did what she should have done weeks ago.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Fireworks exploded in their minds as they kiss. Harry leaned up and caressed Daphne's soft cheek with one hand whilst Daphne tangled her fingers in his raven locks. Daphne straddled his waist as she pushed every ounce of her being into the kiss. Harry doing exactly the same as one hand found her waist.

"Well there's something that we didn't expect." Came the sarcastic drawl of Blaise Zabini and the laughs and teases off their friends. And, instead of predictably pulling apart and blushing. Daphne and Harry produced some extremely obscene hand gestures at their friends.

Daphne pulled back and pressed her forehead to Harry's and spoke in a voice so low that only he could hear,

"Do you trust me now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I need more convincing." Harry said and they both smiled warmly before Daphne leaned to his ear and said,

"Don't push it." Which had started off in a flirtatious tone but was cut short by Harry nibbling on her cheekbone. She sighed contently and rolled off. "Hogsmeade, tomorrow. I'll be waiting at ten."

"I'll be there." Harry said lying back in bed. The Daphne leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye Harrison." She whispered.

And she left, followed by the group. She was red and her clothes were slightly crumpled,

"Have fun?" Tracey asked, expecting get an embarrassed gurgle as usual.

"Oh yes." She sighed, her mind elsewhere.

She smiled as thoughts of Harry punctured her mind. She'd finally figured out what was wrong with her. She had fallen for Harry Potter...

'That's the best thing that could have happened.'

Hogsmeade. A village that held much history for wizards worldwide. Was now bustling with teenagers from the nearby school, making business throughout the village for a day as the local businesses utilised the teenagers.

Harry and Blaise were trying to enjoy a peaceful day out with their friends but the previous days Quidditch exploits were still fresh in the minds of the supporters of their team, who constantly congratulated their heroes and enemies who wished to insult and annoy the pair, along with the rest of the team.

The pair were with Neville, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey. Milicent was back at school as her father hadn't signed her permission slip thus leaving her to stay out of weekend the trips and they were in Reinette's House of Treasures. A jewellery shop that barely held the 6 of them inside.

"Maybe we should go outside." Neville suggested as he leaned up against the wall to allow Hermione to pass.

"Good point. Let's." Blaise said.

"See you in a sec." Daphne said to Harry and they entered what should have been a quick kiss until it became more passionate,

"Get a room." Tracey moaned and they all laughed, the boys left.

"Hey Trace! Hermione! Check this out!" Daphne said and pointed to an exquisite necklace inside a glass cabinet,

"That is gorgeous" Tracey sighed and looked and looked to Hermione for her opinion,

"It's nice." Hermione shrugged, she was wary of the girls. The boys she could handle. Blaise and Neville would never mistreat her and Harry was only ferocious when provoked (which Hermione had no intention of doing) but Tracey and Daphne reminded her terribly of Lavender and Parvati. The horrific girls who spent day and night tormenting her for 4 years straight,

"What's up Hermione?" Daphne asked, picking up on the darker mood displayed by the girl,

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly

"That's not gonna wash Hermione. Tell us." Tracey said, hands on her hips.

"Why do you hang out with me?" Hermione blurted out, then rushed on with a ramble, "I mean, up until now, nobody would touch me with a ten metre rod. I was an outcast but now I have 5 of the nicest people in the world SUDDENLY interested in me. Why?"

"Because, we've all changed." Tracey said, "When have we ONCE made a comment, remark or gesture that was untoward or mean to you? If we have, say."

"No, you haven't. But you haven't really done anything to stop the comments and you've never stood up for me in the past..." Hermione trailed off,

"Yeah. But until now. We haven't the confidence to do so." Tracey said softly, hating to admit it,

"You've seemed pretty confident so far." Hermione said bitterly and Tracey couldn't come up with a response. But Daphne could,

"Personally, that's partially because of Harry." Daphne said, "I think this counts for all of us, but Harry's given us the confidence to really be ourselves. If it wasn't for him, well. Where would ANY of us be?"

"True. But you chose to sit with me and Neville on the train. Why?"

"Because we were sick of just associating with our own House." Tracey said, "Take Astoria. Her best friends a Ravenclaw and she's mad over one of the Lions."

"Woah! Back up! Since when?!" Daphne exclaimed, only to be ignored,

"It's time to stop being closed minded." Tracey said and smiled at the genius she saw before her,

"Ok. Thanks you guys." Hermione smiled,

"Now let's go. Girls day!" Tracey said,

"But what about the boys?" Daphne asked,

"You can make up with Harry later. Right now. It's you, me and Hermione's time for fun." Tracey said, rolling her eyes and making kissing noises,

"The three of them are best friends. They'll find SOMETHING to do." Hermione said, enjoying the sound of hanging out with two friends like a normal teenage girl.

"Ok." Daphne said and smiled, the three girls then left the shop. Then with quick goodbyes to the boys left for a day in the town.

An eventful day.

Harry and the boys headed to Zonko's Joke Shop when they jumped them.

Black cloaked individuals appearing from nowhere. 5 in all, wands out and curses on their lips (which remained hidden behind masks). Death Eaters.

Harry shoved Blaise and Neville away and whipped out not one, but two wands and engaged the 5.

Never had such a display of spells work been shown. The 5 of them had begun on the offensive but were immediately were on the defensive when the teen danced around them. Spells firing at their ranks, no fear showing in his now fiery green eyes.

Then they were gone.

Dissapparated when they realised they were doomed. Leaving Harry alone and frustrated.

"Dude?! Were those?" Neville began,

"Death Eaters?" Harry completing the question, stowing away one wand, "Yeah."

A crowd had formed and were murmuring among themselves. Harry seemed to sniff the air and he shook his head.

"What?" Blaise asked,

"They're still here." Harry said cryptically. Both wands back out and in a defensive stance, "Find the girls, and get the hell back to Hogwarts."

"But-" Neville began,

"GO!" Harry roared and suddenly a shop burst into flames and the windows all up the high street exploded outwards. Glass showering the cobbles as people flee'd. 5 cloaked figures reamerging from thin air and taking on the 15 year old once again.

"Come on. Let's go." Blaise roared, dragging Neville along with him.

And even though it went against every fibre of his being, he ran away.

Before the glass of the shop exploded. Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang were having an argument. Over a boy.

"Honestly, you're a complete slag!" Cho shrieked,

"Look whose talking." Daphne said, "How longs it been? 2 months?"

"Shut up!"

"No! You think that because Harry's too polite to mention it that he's not annoyed by you constantly throwing yourself at him?" Daphne growled,

"Do you think that just because you got in a bit of a snog in the Hospital Wing that Harry doesn't find you incredibly dense and can't wait to get rid of you?" Cho retorted,

"Don't lower yourself to her level." Tracey said to Daphne, who was hiding her rage under a façade of calm. "She's not worth it."

"I know."

"So drop it."

With a withering look at the Asian girl and her (suprisingly plentiful) entourage of pathetic following girls Daphne went back to observing the jar of Cokroach Clusters she had been looking at before the altercation began.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Cho Chang began.

**THEN **the windows exploded.

A buzzing filled the youths ears after the seemingly deafening crash and shower of broken glass temporarily burst their eardrums. Then with a rush of air sound returned.

Screaming. Everyone screaming.

Then the shop set on fire.

So many people ran in seperate directions as the attempted to flee from 5 cloaked individuals strutting down the high street. Hundreds of people fleeing to the only safe haven for miles. Hogwarts.

"Come on!" Cho screamed to the remaining of her friends and everyone escaped the burning sweet store. Well, almost everyone.

Hermione had been by the counter talking with Fred and George Weasley. But when the windows exploded she fkew into the counter and the twins fell to the ground. Now rising and hauling up the girl between them. Being battered down by the escaping people including Cho Chang herself. Who knocked them down,

"Hermione!" Daphne screamed hoarsly and took a step back into the sweet shop when a fiery timber dropped before her. "Aaaah!" She screamed,

"Daphne!" Tracey screamed and dragged her friend by the scruff of her t-shirt,

"But Hermione's still in there!" Daphne screamed,

"She's got Fred and George she'll be fine." Tracey shouted over the roar of the fleeing crowd, "Besides. Harry's in more danger."

She looked into the blazing building onelast time to see Hermione (supported by the twins) being lead further into the shop,

"Must be going to the back entrance." Daphne said quietly to herself, "Be safe."

She turned and found another horror, Cho Chang. Suspended in mid-air by the wands of one of the cloaked figures. Whilst three of them engaged Harry. She was shocked that they were being brutally outmatched by a 15 year old boy.

'Wasn't there five of them?' Daphne thought.

Then a tugging sensation began at her hair. Like a giant hand had gripped it and begun lifting her up. She held her head and screamed in agony as she was lifted from the grounds,

"Daphne!" Tracey screamed, leaping up to catch her quickly ascending friend but merely skimming the toes of her trainers. "NO!"

"Harry Potter." A voice boomed from all over. The masculine voice projected magically over the voices of many, but the speaker yet to be seen, "Prepare to witness the deaths of the innocents!"

**Cutting this one short. **

**Tell me what you think. Sorry if it appears rushed. I've had A LOT on my mind lately.**

**Read and Review please!**


	18. Do I Look Like an Auror?

Breath of Life:

Chapter 17:

"Harry Potter." A voice boomed from all over. The masculine voice projected magically over the voices of many, but the speaker yet to be seen, "Prepare to witness the deaths of the innocents!"

Harry looked up at that point and saw them.

Cho Chang and Daphne Greengrass, suspended in mid-air and mouths frozen in a silent scream.

"Show yourself! Coward!" Harry roared. Blasting a curse through his three enemies and watching them fall like skittles. "Fight me, man to man!"

"It is not man to man. It is man to hormonal, manipulated and pathetic boy." The voice mocked, adding a hearty chuckle after his words,

"That would make your defeat all the more humiliating." Harry sneered.

"Not at all." The voice joked, "For I will not be defeated."

Harry growled in frustration. The voice was unfamiliar. Thus meaning that it was a Death Eater he had not come across before.

"Bollocks." He hissed.

He had expected that for an attack this audacious that a Death Eater like LeStrange or Malfoy would be the puppeteer. But their aura's were absent. Meaning he was facing a different group.

"Let them down!" Harry roared. One wand levelled at the visible wizard holding Cho into the air. While the other lazily pointed at the unconscious men/women on the ground.

"Is that desperation I hear?" The voice chuckled,

"It's determination." Harry growled, "I'm determined that I'm going to kill you when I find you."

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

"No. I certainly mean when."

There came a laugh and Harry allowed his eyes to travel. Then he spotted it. A black shadow in the flames, coming from an unrecognisable shell of a shop on the high street.

There came movement from both positions and the two girls were spun upside down. Daphne seemed to merely be crying which drove an icy dagger through his chest. He felt a rage build up inside of him. Cho, on the other hand, lost the contents of her stomach. Which splattered her captor and momentarily broke his/her concentration.

Now was his window.

Harry braced himself, he was firing blind at one target but precisely at another. He unleashed two terrifically vicious DARK curses at the cloaked person in sight and to the building the shadow had come from and watched in triumph as the spell was broken and they landed gracefully on their back.

Harry ran to the building and found it empty, he turned back and saw the originally standing Death Eater to be long gone. Leaving three of their colleagues out of consciousness.

Harry bent down to Daphne and searched for a pulse. He found a weak but steady pulse on the unconscious girl,

"Thank gods." Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands.

He looked up and down the high street and saw over 2 dozen bystanders looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Harry roared and almost instantly people began to swing into action. Fires were put out, the two girls were put onto stretchers and staff from Hogwarts appeared to take them to the Hospital wing back at the castle.

Then the three attackers (who were slowly regaining consciousness) were removed of their wands and masks and tied in magical ropes.

Harry unmasked all three of the attackers, under the scrutiny of Professor Sinistra and Professor Flitwick (who had both come directly from the castle when the first of the escapees had arrived) and (unfortunately) found no one he knew beneath them.

"Who are you?" Professor Sinistra hissed her question menacingly, only to be answered in a language she could not comprehend. Harry smirked at the insult the man had thrown in a tongue Harry was quite familiar with,

"May I?" Harry asked and received a nod from the small charms teacher,

_"Who are you? Where are you from?"_ Harry asked, speaking in fluent French,

_"Why should I answer the questions of the inferior?" _The man replied cockily, so Harry punched him in the nose. Watching his head rock back before grabbing him by his neatly cropped beard and boring his green eyes into the man's grey ones. The man had blood trickling down his face and his once pointed nose resembled a squashed tomato. But it was obvious the man had once been gifted with good looks. With a handsome face and an immaculate beard and moustache.

_"Name!" _Harry demanded,

_"Pierre. Pierre Pepinot." _He hissed, his teeth gritted to the pain.

_"Well, Pierre Pepinot, where were you sent from."_

_"I refuse to-" _he began,

CRACK!

Harry unleashed all of his fury into one hit and knocked the man out cold.

He turned to the next concious man and grabbed him by the neck of his robes and (to the astonishment of the observers) stood and lifted him from the ground, an arms length parting them with the mans toes barely skimming the ground. He emptied his bladder as he saw all of the calmness leave the boys face and his eyes portrayed a darkness in his very soul,

"Where was the man from!" He roared in English at him (no longer caring if he understood, if he didn't, he'd make him), his voice now dark and cold making the others around shiver and back away,

"I don't know. I swear to god!" The evidently younger man whimpered in English also,

"Swear to me!" He roared, and slammed him down onto the cobbled street. He then put one foot on his chest and leaned down pressing his wand to the bridge of the mans nose,

"I-we never knew. He drafted us all in and threw us together."

"Why." He hissed, his voice leaving no lea-way but the truth, the whole truth and nothing BUT the truth.

"He wanted to surprise Dumbledore. He didn't think you could handle foreign wizards." The man said,

"Pretty wrong to me."Harry sneered, "Where were you from?"

His eyes looked at anywhere but the boy who held him there,

"And if I don't tell you?" He squeaked and cringed at the look on Harry's face,

"I kill you." Was the simple whispered response,

"Aurors don't kill people!" He moaned and watched as Harry moved his wand to the mans temple and lower his head. Their noses nearly touched as he stared him in the eyes. Harry's eyes turning into twin cauldrons of fiery rage, then he spoke words that would haunt the man to his dying breath,

"Do I look like an Auror?"

"What do you mean you left her?!" Blaise and Neville roared at Tracey.

"Fred and George were leading her out. So-" Tracey began,

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard!" Blaise roared, his body quivering with rage.

"Blaise, calm down!" Tracey said, putting her hand on his shoulder but saw him shrug it away and walked out of the room.

Blaise walked in no particular direction. Rage and worry bubbling within him. He had gotten close to Hermione, they would do homework together and they talked a lot. She was different to all the other girls he had been with, she stimulated his mind when he spoke to her and he enjoyed being around her.

"Please be okay." He sighed as he walked past one of the many statues placed around school. He continued to walk until a thud resounded behind him. He turned and saw the hump on the statue he had passed being raised. He whipped out his wand and journeyed back. Levelling his wand at the hole that had appeared. Well, until...

"Blaise?" A tired looking, soot covered Hermione asked hopefully,

"Hermione! Thank gods" He almost screamed in relief and he grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way through the hole and into a very un-Blaise-like hug.

"Do we get a hug too?" Said the Weasley twins as they popped out of the hole and closed it. Blaise removed his hands from around her but she leaned heavily into me.

"Need a hand?" Blaise asked,

"Just hold me for a bit please." Hermione spoke into his chest, the feeling of her voice shaking through his chest making him smile as he held her to him,

"You need the Hospital wing." Blaise said and in a quick manoeuvre he lifted her into his arms, carrying her like she was his bride. She winced slightly and grabbed his shirt in a death grip, burying her face in his chest.

"Only at Hogwarts." Fred and George said and the four of them went to get help for Hermione.

Sterile, clean, the Hospital Wing.

After his most pleasant conversation with the Death Eaters Harry had sprinted to Hogwarts and the Hospital Wing.

He burst in and saw the room crowded with injured students who had either been hurt in there attempts to flee. Or hurt in their attempts to flee.

Harry couldn't help but feel a slight tang of resentment towards them. He had fought for his life against 5 Death Eaters and no on had come to his aid.

"Harry." Tracey called and beckoned him over to a bed and unfolded him into a hug, "Blaise and Neville told be what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How's everyone else?" Harry replied,

"We can't find Hermione and Daphne's still out of it." She said, worriedly gesturing to the bed where Daphne lay, peacefully.

"This is my fault." He whispered to himself as he looked down on her. His eyes sad, holding an age and weariness beyond his years.

"Harry!" The voice of Blaise called as he entered with Hermione in his arms.

"Thanks gods. Hermione!" Tracey sighed and watched Blaise head over and put her in a spare bed near Daphne.

"Oww." Hermione moaned when she was placed down,

"Where does it hurt?" Blaise asked,

"By leg." Hermione whined,

"Bit more specific." Tracey asked,

"The bloody left one." She hissed.

The three of them looked for madam Pomfrey and saw she had way too much to do.

"Am I ok to take a look?" Blaise asked and for the first time in his life, Blaise Zabini blushed alongside Hermione Granger. Who nodded sheepishly and assisted Blaise with gently lifting up her trouser leg up to her knee.

"What's going on here?" Neville Longbottom growled his question as he saw Blaise observing a large purple bruise on her leg,

"Madam Pomfrey's too busy right now so we're trying to see what's wrong." Blaise said, not looking at Neville as he conjured an ice pack for Hermione,

"Shouldn't you let the professionals handle it?" He said coldly in response,

"If the professionals were available I wouldn't have to do anything." Blaise said then he looked up at Neville, "Hermione's hurt and that's what matters."

Neville glared at him and stalked off. Unaware that a certain brunette followed him out.

Blaise returned his attention to Hermione,

"This will sting." Blaise warned and gently placed the ice pack on her bruised leg and cooed to her as she watched her hiss in pain. The two watchers retreated away from the scene. Not wanting to intrude on their moment...

"Nev! Neville! Hey douchbag!" Astoria called after the raven haired boy who turned to the insult,

"Oh, hey Astoria." He said, smiling to his best friend in the whole world, "You sure do know how to get a guys attention."

Astoria smiled a dazzling white grin and some colour stroked her cheeks.

Neville and Astoria had been friends for years. They had used to be friends outside of Hogwarts. Climbing trees and causing nuisances around their neighbourhoods. Then when Astoria appeared at Hogwarts they immediately rekindled their friendship (though in private, for a Snake and a Lion cannot be seen together). They knew everything about one another.

"What's up Cat breath?" Astoria asked, walking up and looking up to Neville.

"Nothing much Tori. Just. Stuff." He said, shrugging,

"Tell me!" She said, grasping his hand in hers and shaking it, pouting before taking in his infectious grin,

"It's about Hermione." Neville said, embarrassed.

"Oh." Astoria said, annoyed.

She had always respected Hermione. She was kind, pretty, intelligent, elegant and courteous. But those were every point she hated about her. She made Astoria feel like an oaf in comparison and she believed that was why people hated her. She was perfect in the eyes of many. She just rubbed in the fact that she was better, not intentionally no, accidentally.

She pulled Neville to one side and he told her what had happened in the Hospital Wing before he had stormed out.

"Do you think Blaise is into her." Neville asked worriedly,

"It wouldn't be unlikely." Astoria said honestly,

"I don't stand a chance." Neville said and began to ramble but his words were muffled terribly by the fact he had his head in his hands.

Astoria had a window.

She took his two hands and parted them and stared him in the eyes. Looking up at him.

"Neville Longbottom. You are perfect, you're kind, gentle, brave and strong. Hermione would be mad to pass you by. Any girl would." She said, baring her true opinion of him to her best friend,

"But Hermione probably doesn't care about me like I do about her." Neville whined,

"Neville." She whispered, putting a hand on his rough cheek and whispering her final words, "There are more girls than Hermione Granger."

And Astoria stood on her tip toes and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Astoria, I." Neville began when she pulled away. Only to have a finger put to his lips.

"Don't think. Just feel." Astoria said and kissed him again with more power and feeling before pulling away, "Now remember what I said Neville, there is more than one girl in the world."

"Not to me." Neville blurted out and cursed himself for doing so.

Astoria backed off, as if he had hit her.

"Oh. I see." Astoria said, her words not said with an ounce of anger or spite,

"Tori. I meant-" Neville tried but he only received a hand gesture to stop,

"Don't worry, I get it." Astoria said, hidden teats threatening to erupt, "I'm no comparison."

So she left, ignoring his calls as she left. Desperate to find somewhere she could let the tears flow.

_The roof tops of the German Wizard town of Feuerspuker were alive with shadows. The Aurors couldn't contain the town. The Death Eaters owned the rooftops._

_Cars exploding, sending them this way and that as a platoon of black cloaked individuals walked down the streets. Blasting everything out of their path._

_Two men shaking hands with a cloaked man on the steps of a grand building. A wizarding Minister of Magic and his Muggle equivalent. The man in the cloaks glowing red eyes and snake like features twisted horrifically as he turned and smiled for a picture._

Waking up in a cold sweat. Harry Potter replayed those three images in his mind. The last one making him shudder.

"What are you up to?" He spoke to the unresponsive night...


	19. Ruins

**To the douchebag Guest who (not only didn't give me a name) but criticised something in the story that IS explained. It's a bloody build up imbecile! The explanations are in the 2 chapters after! READ MY STORY BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY CRITICISM. Idiot.**

**To GinaKim, I agree profusely.**

**To Faggot, (terrible name to go by) I write it like that because (even though I'm not a Christian) I would prefer NOT to sound blasphemous and/or offensive.**

**And I cannot believe only one of you figured out the reference.**

**And finally to Asap. No. You got it wrong.**

**Now, with my rant over, try to enjoy the chapter.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 18:-

Harry didn't like newspapers. They always seemed to make a day turn negative.

So when he received one which said Voldemort had attacked Britain, Japan, France and Germany in the last week. Well. The day turned from bad to worse.

L'Encre was a French newspaper he knew that Gabrielle had recently subscribed to and as he read it the day after the attack he saw that two other wizarding towns and an attack on the Muggle population of Tokyo had taken place in the past week he felt sick to the core.

Translating it into English, he read aloud to his friends (and those who moved closer to hear themselves) the horrors renowned reporter Caesar Belpois had illustrated and sent to the masses.

When finished, most of the Hall had been listening, murmuring began on every table. Gasps of shock and horror as the words sank in. Voldemort's Death Eaters were at war with the world.

Whilst everyone spoke around him Harry got the letter sent with the paper. Within the envelope was a letter from Gabrielle and a regal looking letter from someone else.

Gabrielle's came first,

_Dear Harry,_

_You need to get here ASAP. The attackers nearly got Fleur and He killed her boyfriend William. It's horrible. Dad was being blamed for the attack but then he's gone and said it was Fudge's fault for not warning them. Then of course Fudge is pinning the blame on you and Dumbledore for lying. It's petty little power games!_

_The UFoW sent me a letter to send to you. You've been invited to come to the emergency meeting to give a statement. It's not until next week but Dad said you and Sirius are to have an extra week off. _

_Get here soon please. I think the mob'll calm down when you arrive_

_Fond thoughts,_

_Gabrielle xxx_

So Harry read the letter and sighed. He read the second one and found that Gabrielle was right. He was invited to give a statement before the UFoW and as a linguist for the French Minister.

He felt proud but for the first time in a long time afraid. The world was under attack from Voldemort and Harry couldn't even protect those who mattered to him. His friends.

He slumped in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't feel like himself. He knew why but he inwardly remained stubborn. He shook his head and a quiet clearing of someone's throat behind him forcefully dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Erm, excuse me?" A timid voice of a small boy in Gryffindor robes said,

"Hi." Harry said. Spinning in his chair and smiling at the small boy with the camera, "Colin, right?"

"Erm, yeah! Colin Creevey. Umm, Dumbledore wants to see you." He said and he quickly snapped a picture of him and ran away, leaving Harry momentarily blinded by the flash.

"The effect you have on people." Tracey said, joking half-heartedly. She (like them all) was worried about Daphne. Cho had woken up merely hours after the event, whereas Daphne remained completely out of it.

"Hmm." Harry said and got up, Neville rose and put a hand on his shoulder to halt him. He leaned in and hissed into his ear,

"You aren't seriously going right?!"

"I haven't much of a choice." Harry replied,

"Yeah, you can not turn up."

"And if I don't he'll be on to me." Harry sighed, "Trust me. I can handle this."

Then Harry left the room.

* * *

Sirius Black intercepted his godson. He had seen the younger boy pass on the message. He'd seen Harry and Neville have an argument in a fashion that only he and James had done before and he had watched him exit the Great Hall.

Using his knowledge of Hogwarts secret passages and corridors, he slipped out of a tapestry and into the path of his charge.

"To your dorm, pack, go!" He said and watched as the boy nodded, "I'll handle Dumbledore."

"You do have a knack of appearing out of nowhere." Harry smirked up to his godfather

"What! And you don't!" Sirius laughed, "You're a bloody ninja when you want to be."

They laughed and Harry nodded knowingly to Sirius and (as if to prove a point) vanished into a shadowy alcove.

Knocking on the oaken door and watching them slide open, Sirius had his wand hidden up his sleeve in a wrist holster he had had since the war. He entered and found the Hogwarts headmaster looking remarkably un surprised, Sirius was glad he knew better.

"Ahh. Sirius. What do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" Albus Dumbledore asked from his seat he hind his desk. His elbows on the table as he leaned forward slightly, expecting an answer from his employee.

"I heard Harry was called to your office. He's a bit busy packing so I came in his place." Sirius said with his usual look of indifference,

"Intriguing, I did ask for Harry for a reason." Dumbledore said,

"Well, whatever you're gonna say to Harry you can funnel through me. Cause I'll know anyway." Sirius said, he knew he was aggravating the man and pushing his luck to the extremes but his godsons safety was at stake.

"Hmm." Was the elderly mans response.

"So. What was it you wanted to say to Harry."

"Hmm yes, it appears he is requesting time from school."

"No. He has been summoned. He has no say." Sirius sighed, this was his pathetic comeback?!

"Well. I approve of the notion."

"No offence sir, but I don't think you have any choice. The Federation want him." Sirius chimed with a filthy look and a wave of dismissal as his response.

* * *

_Dear Daphne,_

_Honestly, you're confusing. We're confusing._

_We aren't friends, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend either. We're straddling the line between both and, in my opinion, we can either go one way or another. The way I've chosen is friends. I couldn't be with you. You're too good, too beautiful and amazing in every way for a guy like me. And I couldn't stand to see you get hurt for associating with me. I'm sorry._

_I'm leaving. By the time you get this letter I'll be gone. The attack has forced many things into motion, in some ways I'm glad. I won't have to deal with the guilt of the fact you were put in danger whilst I was around. I might be back, I probably won't though. I'm so sorry about what happened. _

_I want you to know that no matter what happens you should fight for what you believe in. Fight for your personal freedom and liberty. Or they __**will **__be taken from you. _

_I'm so sorry for what happened and I'm sorry if this letter hurts you. But you fell for the nicest corner of the ugliest of paintings._

_Leaving you with a piece of his heart,_

_Harry Potter_

Perfect. Leaving the letter on the bedside cabinet and a fluttery kiss on her cold pale forehead. Harry went to leave.

A multicoloured flash shot past his eyes and shot round after it.

The humming bird was perched on the bed post. Its head cocked to the side.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

It chirped and shot over his shoulder. Harry spun and raced after it. Crashing through corridors and doorways with the bird never far ahead of him.

Bursting onto the grounds, Harry was able to sprint ahead and almost catch the bird, who sped ahead to try and escape him. When a twig snapped he halted and immediately checked his surroundings.

The Forbidden Forest.

When he looked around Harry found that the bird was nowhere to be seen. Deciding that the bird had escaped him, he began to head back when there was fluttering in the leaves above his head and he looked up.

The humming bird glared down at him with two beady eyes before shooting off into the shrubbery, Harry following behind. Determined to find it and get the answers he desired.

* * *

When Daphne Greengrass awoke, the sun was setting as the day after the monumental Hogsmeade attack came to a close. She sat up and found her little sister asleep at the foot of her bed. Her head dipped by her feet as she had evidently crashed in her seat.

Harry was gone.

The clue was a small box and a letter on the top of it. She nearly discarded the box and letter as another 'token of Malfoys esteem' but 1. She recognised Harry's handwriting on the envelope and 2. The gift was on the other side of the bed.

Daphne read and re-read, then re-read the letter again just to let the message sink in. A single tear escaped her eyelids at his words.

"Bastard." She said softly, but smiled weakly, she was annoyed not angry.

"What did mother say about cursing?" A tired voice said as Astoria woke up,

"Mother's not here." Daphne sneered and the two giggled for a while.

"How do you feel." Astoria asked,

"Hungry. And thirsty." Daphne admitted,

"Fat cow!" Astoria smirked and she got up and poured her a goblet of water and handed it over.

"Gee thanks!" She smirked and gulped downed her drink and held out the goblet, "More slave!"

"Do I look like a House elf to you?" She joked and they both cracked a grin before Astoria went and refilled the goblet,

"What ya reading?" She asked when she handed her sister the goblet, dragging the chair she had perched on towards her.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Why don't you keep your nose out before it gets singed?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

They both laughed and Daphne told her,

"It's from Harry."

"Oh." Astoria said and a dark look danced across her face in the dying light.

"What's up Tori?" Daphne asked,

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Like, why don't you keep your nose out before it gets singed, business." Astoria mimicked,

"Sorry. My nose likes to get singed." Daphne said and found her self giggling alone. "Astoria."

"Look. It's no big deal. So don't bother with me okay." Astoria said and got up and began to walk away, "Mother and Father will be here tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun." Daphne groaned, she hated being fawned over by anyone. Her parents made it one step more exassperating,

"Oh and Daph." Daphne looked up at her now smiling sister. "I'm glad you're okay."

Then the pair smiled and Astoria left the Hospital Wing. Her sister getting comfortable and going back to sleep.

* * *

A ruin. Harry was sure that was what it was.

A small run down stone building with moss and leafy branches slinking up the sides of it that were still intact. The slated roof had a huge gaping hole in it. Which the humming bird had simply dove into. A pair of rotten wooden doors stood in closed before him. Opening as if guessing they had been mentioned. Harry breathed in through his nose and looked around. He was absolutely lost,

"Better keep going forward." He muttered to the sky and entered the ruin. What was the worst that could happen?

**Read and Review.**

**You'll know who the humming bird is next chapter...**

**Here's a hint for those people still guessing the humming bird identity. Just because they're dead, doesn't mean they're gone.**


	20. The Impossibility

Breath of Life:

Chapter 19:

Wand out. Senses on high alert. Magic going haywire.

'Ha! Let's see Voldemort jump at me now!" Harry thought to himself.

The room he entered was filthy. The floor was covered in grime and filth. Bones and rotting hunks of meat added its own texture to the slippery consistency of the ground. Every aspect of the room was lit by the golden light of the beautiful setting sun. A shadow shot back and forth across the light.

The humming bird.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Harry growled, prepared for anything to respond,

The humming bird landed and with a sickening pop a black cloaked figure stood before him.

"You brought yourself here. I merely guided you." The figure said in a definite deep and age ridden masculine voice, "I believe you have a slight dilemma in the form of a few missing rings."

Harry's eyes narrowed, this man (?) evidently had been watching for a while. He contemplated walking out, forgetting about it all. But he decided to play along,

"The Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Potter rings were missing from the package. But I was legally the lord." Harry said, "Griphook couldn't explain."

"That was because the former lord still lives." The man said and he reached into his pocket. He then cast his hand out and Harry caught four small and obviously metallic objects in his already ringed hand. He daren't look down at them; for fear that the man might make a move.

"Why? Why did you have them?" Harry growled, "Who the hell are you?"

"You have your mother's intelligence. Sweet Lily. Sweet Harrison." The man said rather wistfully, "If I told you they were rightfully mine before they were yours, would you be able to figure out who I was? Harrison Jameson Potter?"

Harry knew who he was as soon as the word Harrison left his mouth. Hardly anyone knew his real name, let alone his full name. He knew the exact position of the few people who DID know. Dublin, Leon, the Hospital Wing, Gringotts and now here.

"It can't be." Harry choked, not daring to hope,

"I'm afraid it is." The man laughed as he watched the boy's wand drop to the ground. He threw back his hood and the sunlight highlighted his features.

Through the scars, the burns and the damage caused from that fateful October evening Harry saw it. The eyes and hair colour were wrong but it was HIS face. Harry's face. It wasn't Harry. But the pictures of the man before him matched who he saw. Through the damage.

"D-d-dad?" Harry asked, his eyes swimming in tears. This was impossible,

"Yes Harry. It's me."

* * *

Paris. The river Sein was dazzling in the moonlight, barges and boats bustling up and down the beautiful river that reflected all the light off of it and back out into the starry sky.

For Caesar Belpois, this was a perfect place to die. And the perfect executioner stood at the prow of the vessel.

Lord Voldemort.

"Mr Belpois. Can I again express what a huge honour it is to have you aboard this vessel." He said, his two fiery red eyes scanning the river as he spoke, not looking to the former reporter. Who had just come up from another bout of the Cruciatus curse.

He coughed and spluttered like a fish out of water, tasting oxygen and gulping it into his lungs greedily. The masked Death Eater raised his wand to inflict more pain on the world renowned man only to stop at a simple shake of the head from his pale as bone master. With a flick of his hand, a man with a silver hand appeared, brandishing a platter of the similar colour, piled high with food.

"Sandwich Mr Belpois?" He spoke, laughter rippled through the five Death Eaters and the Imperioused skipper of the small ship,

"I had a rather fulfilling meal not long ago." Caesar spoke through a mouthful of blood, which he spat on the formerly mopped clean wooden deck.

"Suit yourself Mr Belpois. I'm sure Wormtail's culinary delights are not up to you're Michelin star standards but it's a crime to die on an empty stomach." Voldemort sneered. Now turning and fixing his malevolent red gaze on the defeated man.

Caesar shivered under the gaze of pure evil.

"Let's go over the nights activities Malfoy." Voldemort said,

"Kill Belpois and then head back to our base and prepare for the Azkaban breakout." Someone answered. Was it Lucius Malfoy?

"Ahh, a very interesting evening." Voldemort agreed, "Wouldn't that be a story for you Caesar? Knowing the plans of the most powerful wizard of all time."

Caesar snorted.

"I don't think so." He said,

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, as if he'd simply spoke a rude word whilst interrupting the teacher, "Oh. You are one of the few who believe Dumbledore still holds the title."

"No. Dumbledore has had his time." Caesar spoke,

"Tell me. Tell me!" The Dark Lord commanded and became filled with rage as Caesar sat and defied him.

Raising a wand to end the conversation (much to Caesar's relief) he had the killing curse on his lips when they popped onto the boat.

Seventeen Aurors wands ablaze with curse's.

Caesar leaped into the Sein with his broken body, attempting to escape the pandemonium and sinking like a stone. The white of the moonlight replaced by the green of death.

Oh boy.

* * *

"How can you possibly be alive?" Harry exclaimed at the end of his rant on the impossibility of the situation. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"But I'm not Harry." James Potter said to his son, "Maybe you ought to sit down."

Slumping in a corner and casting a wary eye on the scarred man claiming to be his father.

"I'm all ears for what you have to say."

James sighed, "I may as well start from the beginning then. You'd better get comfortable."

* * *

"Bill's dead." Molly Weasley choked to her family who had all come together at their family home to hear the news,

"How?" Percy asked, believing it was simply a hoax concocted to drag him back home,

"There was an attack. He tried to fight back and was murdered." Arthur Weasley said, his voice as broken as his soul, his son was dead.

"When's the funeral." Charlie asked, the death of his brother had hit him hard but he was being strong, for his family.

"We don't know. We can't afford one." Molly said honestly,

"What? How come?" The twins said in unison,

"Our money's simply gone up in smoke." Arthur sighed,

"The investments?" Percy asked in shock

"Never came through or they found another benefactor." Arthur replied,

"This is awful." Ginny sobbed,

"So Bill's gonna be lying around until we can give him a send off?!" George roared,

"Calm down George. We can get the money." Ron said casually,

"Oh, and how can we get it doofus!" Fred growled,

"Two words." He began,

"Ron!" Ginny hissed.

"This isn't the time or place." Molly panicked, desperate to get her son to see reason,

"Harry Potter."

The room went silent,

"You're a stupid idiot!" Charlie roared, ready to throttle his little brother for making such a comment in such a serious conversation,

"Hear me out right, Dumbledore can get us access. And if not, well, the guys a noble dope." Ron laughed, manically, "I bet if Ginny pulled her finger out and got into the guys pants we'll get him throwing us Galleons whenever we sneeze."

The room went silent. The emotions were confidence (Ron), embarrassment (Ginny and Molly), fear (yet again Ginny and Molly) and rage (everyone else).

"How dare you talk of her like she's a prostitute!" Percy growled, surprising them all with his rage,

"You filthy, thieving cunt!" Fred roared,

"Do you realise what that guy's got to deal with! And you're gonna steal from him?!" Charlie yelled, and Ron looked around at his angry family,

"But, it's our money." Ron said, "Ours for the taking. That's what mum said."

Everyone's attention turned to the elder female in the room,

"Explain Molly!" Arthur growled,

With a begrudging sigh she explained how she'd been assisting Dumbledore to steal money and utilize it from the Potter vault. Then how she'd written a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny during the summer they had been with one another.

"How could you?" Arthur asked weakly, unable to believe his wife had done such a thing,

"I hate being poor Arthur! I don't deserve to be poor. Neither does this family! And I'll be damned if I allow a chance at fortune and fame to slip through my fingers!" Molly ranted, "Now support me! Ron and Ginny are. So why can't you all?"

"Because, we aren't all psychopathic thieves." Fred snarled, before turning and leaving the room,

"You need help." George growled, following his twin to the Floo.

"I'm going with them." Ginny said weakly.

"Sit the hell down!" Arthur roared at his daughter, who complied immediately, shrinking into it in fear, "We're all going to talk. Now!"

* * *

Watching the sun rise over the castle, Harry rubbed his eyes as he left the Forbidden Forest. His backside ached and he had been there for hours.

His father was alive! This was incredible!

He'd explained how the day of the attack he'd merely been hit with a curse to temporarily incapacitate him. It was a relief to know that his father was alive, but suffering.

His father was dying.

The curse that had been inflicted upon him was killing him from the inside. He'd tried everything but nothing worked. So he had taken to the skies in his new Animagus form to live his last few days/months/years in freedom.

_"Sirius said that you're Animagus had been a stag."_

_"At the time, we needed something big to keep Moony at bay." He explained, "After the attack I needed something small and fast to get around. So I became a bird."_

_"But, how?"_

_"An Animagus either picks what the user defines most or needs at the time. I do not know if that means I'm defined as a bird, or that I need to be one."_

It had been a bit of a shock at first but Harry had come to terms with his rage long enough to get his questions through,

_"If you've been alive all this time how come you never showed up?"_

_"Erm, I." He said, trying to explain in a coherent way,_

_"Why didn't you call me, or write. It would have been nice to hear from my father once in a while. Talk!" All of Harry's patience evaporated and his wand was levelled at the man,_

_"I wasn't able to."_

_"Funny, you sound just like a fucking imposter. Death Eater."_

_"Harry. I am not a Death Eater. It's hard to find your only child when he is so well hidden. I had no idea where you were!"_

_"Everybody knew during the summer. Why not then."_

_"You were so grown up. Looked so happy. I couldn't bounce into your life and ruin everything then." He said wearily,_

_"Oh, what. And you can now." Harry laughed,_

_"I was reckless. You weren't supposed to follow me." James admitted, "I was to drop the rings and disappear. I love you Harrison, but I wasn't meant to lead you here."_

And that hurt. Knowing he had had no intention of meeting him. No intention of showing that he cared. Harry sighed at that point. Some father.

Maybe he should have stayed dead...

* * *

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Tracey asked,

"Please, just allow me to see Harri." The tall beautiful blonde asked,

"He's not here. He didn't come back last night." Milicent said, eyeing the tall girl enviously.

"He vill be back. Non?" She asked, in her distinct accent.

"Dunno."

As if to prove the point, Harry walked into the Slytherin common room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning all." He said before freezing when he saw who was in the Common Room with Milicent and Tracey,

"Fleur?!" He asked incredulous,

"Harri!" She said and ran up and hugged her surrogate brother. "I haf come to retrieve you."

The two girls were shocked that the tall and beautiful woman was hugging Harry. As well as the fact they were shocked she'd somehow entered the Common Room easily.

"Whose she?" Tracey asked,

Detangling themselves they turned and regarded Tracey,

"Trace, this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur these are my friends, Milicent Bullstrode and Tracey Davies"

"Woah! Random woman!" Blaise yelled surprised as he entered,

"That's Blaise Zabini."

"Geez Harry! You know how to make life exciting." Blaise smirked, "Want me to grab your trunk?"

"How's Hermione lover boy?" Tracey asked,

"She's good. We spent the last few hours having a rather heated discussion about how the Weird Sisters live up to their name." Blaise said, and yet again blushed.

"Somebody's in love!" Milicent cooed, inwardly cursing the name Hermione Granger,

"Harri, ve must go." Fleur said,

"Well, pleasure meeting you Miss Delacour." Blaise said and held out a hand. Fleur found herself charmed by the 'Zabini Charm' and shook it.

Blaise and Harry quickly went and got Harry's trunk and with an extended round of goodbyes and hugs (and the promise to say goodbye to the others for him) Harry and Fleur were gone.

"How did you know who she was." Milicent asked, thinking that her friend had had a previous relationship with an older woman,

"She was in the Triwizard Tournament. Don't you remember?" Blaise replied,

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Calais, France. The beauty of international Apparation.

Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour stood at the top of a huge gravel driveway.

"I never understood why you have this. You don't have a car." Harry said, settling into a language he had found himself more familiar with. French.

"The point is we can have one if we want to." Fleur said, sounding depressed as she too switched back to her more familiar language.

They walked in silence, they could have Apparated closer but they hadn't,

"I'm sorry Fleur. About-"

"Don't be Harry."

"No, if I'd have killed him when I had the chance"

"Enough Harry!" Fleur exclaimed, she turned and gripped his shoulders, kneeling down to be level with him, "No one expected a 14 year old boy to kill the most powerful dark wizard of our age. So stop beating yourself up. William made his choice, let's make ours."

From so close up, Harry noticed that Fleur's eyes were slightly bloodshot and there were bags under them. Her face looked thinner and he could see the barely hidden sadness behind them.

Harry nodded, how could he not?

* * *

Breathe. Inhale! Exhale! Inhale! Exhale!

Complete darkness. In a tiny room with a simple desk. The thoughts running through Harry's head.

Calm yourself. You can do this.

Count to three.

One…

My battle scared hands touched my temple.

Two...

His mind was primed, open and unsuspecting. Images in a fierce tango at the border where both minds met.

Three...

An explosion. An explosion as I entered.


	21. Ministry Theft

**I don't think I can stress this point enough... IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY... DON'T BLOODY READ IT!**

**Thanks to the Guests who stuck up for me. I couldn't have handled it better. Digital cookies for you! :) xxx**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 20:

James Evans, a tall boy with steely gray hair and matching eyes had never broken into a Ministry of Magic before.

Banks, yes. Houses, easy! But the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic was something else.

When he had stolen before. He would steal a large amount, even if he was only after 1 thing. It made that tiny thing less obvious.

But now, James could only steal 1 thing. The prophecies could only be touched by the prophesised. Could this jeopradise and give away his position. Yes!

The Hall of Prophecies was full of whispers. Snippets of lines that depict every part of a persons life. Death to life, life to death. All of it was here. Yet, out of all of the prophecies in this room. James Evans only needed two, one depicting himself and another, depicting Harry Potter.

Slipping through the gaps between the huge shelves a single footstep drove him into a crouch, on top of the shelves. Looking around he noticed a guard. Walking up the corridor. His wand emmiting a small light as he did his patrol. Half asleep.

Now tracking it from above, James leaped from shelftop to shelftop in search of his prize. Finding the 'Great Prophecy' was easy. Replacing it with a counterfeit was harder.

Slipping down, his feet causing him to hang off of the top and put his head perfectly in line with the other. James switched one glass sphere for another. Marvelling at the prophecies lightness and coolness.

Shooting back up he yet again leaped around the top of the rooms shelving arrangements until he reached HIS prophecy. About to lean down, a light pierced the semi-darkness.

The guard.

Hiding under a cloak he had recently liberated, he remained undetected. Growing irritated as the guard stopped and poked several of the orbs with his wand before shrugging and leaving.

Hanging upside down again, the actions with the previous prophecy. Before carefully making his escape.

Outside of the Ministry. The grey haired young man pulled his trench coats collar up and whipped a pair of circular glasses out of his pocket. Shifting his satchel bag as he walked, the James Evans disguise was shook off and Harry Potter put his glasses back on. Walking up to a woman with mousy brown hair. Their shoulders merely brushed and that was enough for the pair to dissapear from the London street side. Utterly undetected.

Mission acomplished.

They were Albus Dumbledore's prize possesions. He had pursued them and it had taken him years to obtain all three of them.

One from a wizarding criminal, who Dumbledore had slain. Another from James Potter, passed down through his family, being a Peverell. And the final one being in his family for generations.

The Elder wand, the Invisibility cloak and the Resurrection stone. The Deathly Hallows. Albus Dumbledores life work and achievement.

All gone...

Councils of war...

Lord Voldemort enjoyed them. He liked to use such occasions to flex his proverbial muscles. Planning daring and incredulous attacks on those who dare to oppose him.

Every move having 5 more moves in position as soon as the first has been struck. Every strike carefully manoeuvred to either minimise or miss the counter strike entirely.

His new tactics were bolder and more prone to success than ever. Instead of having a small militia taking over one government and instilling terror. He now had a vast army, pool of resources and sphere of influence. With many businesses, and governments falling to him as he pulled the strings in the shadows. The world becoming his puppet. There was only one fly in the ointment.

Harry Potter. His prophesised killer. Somehow, after all these years, living and breathing.

Voldemort would never forget the dark October evening when his Killing Curse had somehow rebounded from the boy and hit him instead of the child. The pain of his soul being violently evicted from his body. He knew the boy was on to him, how it was not known. But he had a bit of a surprise in store for him and whoever dared to side with him in defiance.

Voldemort loved counsils of war. Plotting many's 'untimely' demises was something The Dark Lord enjoyed.

For a group of adults to enter the mind of a 15 year old boy, it was not as daunting as they thought as they entered.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Appoline and Fleur Delacour all entered the mind of Harry Potter from all corners of the globe. All of them awaiting an audience with the host in a small room with a table and chairs dominating the center.

They had begun taking meetings in his mind for it was the safest way to meet without being heard or seen. The magic was a Black and Potter family secret, no one in the wizarding world were aware of it. It was old, complex and powerful magic, a magic the now 15 year old boy wizard had mastered at the age of 12.

A map appeared of a table. A map of the world with wizarding settlements set on it as well as main Muggle ones. Three red crosses appeared on the yellow paper as they watched it. Then Harry Potter was there. Walking through a door with a sign, 'Fringe' above it.

"Voldemort. Intends to strike at three places. Two in Japan. One in Britain." Harry said, "His next target country is Japan. The first light country he has attempted to invade since his ressurection."

"And the target in Britain?" Lupin asked, not the least bit surprised that Harry had all this information,

"Azkaban." It was said simply. "We cannot defend that attack. The Japanese need us."

"We can't let Voldemort's old followers escape!" Sirius growled,

"He, has the Dementors on his side. There's no point." Tonks chipped in,

"How do you know that?" Appoline asked, skeptically,

"Voldemort is sending a force of 5 Death Eaters to liberate Azkaban prisoners." Harry said for her.

"Metamorphmagus' sticking up for each other." Appoline grumbled,

"Mother!" Fleur growled,

"I'm sorry. It's been a very stressful week." Appoline sighed, Harry simply nodded. Understanding and continuing.

"He intends to attack the Japanese coastline. He has some giants who can work in the ocean. He knows the Muggles will merely pass it off as a tsunami." Harry sighed, "Then, his Death Eaters will attack the _**Final Chapter**_school. That's where we need to be. We can't hope to defeat giants alone or hold Azkaban." Harry said, like a uniformed general to his comanders.

"Should we alert the Order?" Tonks asked

"We must." Lupin sighed,

"We can't go in alone." Sirius said,

"And our Aurors are too busy in our country to worry about another." Fleur stated firmly, with a hint of bitterness.

"How much time?" Lupin asked,

"3 days. Right after the UFoW meeting. He wants them to be too weak to cooperate and to have everything in place so he can strike all at the same time." Harry said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair.

"This is bad." Fleur sighed.

"This is war." And they were all dispelled from his mind when the host said those words.

They all apeared in their respective positions. Tonks in Hong Kong. Lupin in Ireland. Sirius in Scotland and the Delacours and Harry in France.

They immediately got to work. There was no time to dawdle.

**Read and Review. And before you ask. Yes, I made Harry a Metamorphmagus. It'll make sense as things go on. Plus, it's an AU.**

**Arrivederci.**


	22. Hanging

**Some of you are right pricks! The guy who I had some 'issues' with got a PM. I'm not sad enough to review my own story. Jackasses.**

**Read if you want. **

Breath of Life:

Chapter 21:

"Well?" Voldemort asked,

"He has taken the bait. He believes his father is alive and well." The voice in the shadowy office said, the black cloaked Death Eater that remained camouflaged in the darkness.

"Excellent. Proceed with phase 2."

_Hanging upside down was no fun without a friend._

_"I'll out last you Harry!" Gabrielle Delacour said, her voice a melody on the wind as they both had their legs hooked around the branch of a tree and hung,_

_"No you won't." Harry smirked poking her in the side and trying to get her to slip, she squirmed as he did so, "Ticklish?"_

_"I dare you Harry! I'll end you!" The girl warned with her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in determination. He tickled her and she screeched slipping from the branch._

_Quickly Harry shot out a hand and grabbed her quickly retreating upper arm, swiftly flicking her around and allowing her to land on her feet._

_"You okay?" He asked, _

_"Sure." His best friend shrugged, before setting fire to his t-shirt and watching him fall from the tree and land on his rear end as he put it out, _

_"Doofus!"_

_"Swine!"_

_"Degenerate!"_

_"Imbecile!"_

_They burst out laughing after a heated stare and Harry linked arms with her and went back inside to change his ruined shirt._

_He slipped out in a similar black t-shirt with a white lightning bolt of a paint stain._

_Gabrielle whipped out a muffin and gestured it to her best friend, to say sorry for setting him on fire._

_"Sorry Harry."_

_"It's ok Gabby" Harry said, then smirked at a thought, "But, if you wanted to see me topless you could have just said."_

_"I'm the daughter of the French Minister of Magic!" Gabrielle said, a scandalised look passed across her face before a small smile lit it up, "I don't ask for things."_

_As if to prove her point she gave him a quick peck on the lips before skipping down the hallway with a flirtatious swing of her hips._

Sitting in an elaborate, Swedish mansion stinking of richness and importance. Harry found himself reliving the previous day's activities as to relieve his boredom. Sebastian Delacour was his escort and he was currently using the bathroom. Leaving him alone in a room with many men and women who simply spoke in hushed voices to their translators and advisors.

The United Federation of Wizards. An elite group of the world's Ministers of Magic.

Which meant...

"Weaslebee. Honestly!" Cornelius Fudge moaned when Percy Weasley stuttered in a conversation with a foreign diplomat,

"Yes sir. S-s-sorry sir!" he stuttered yet again. Causing the British Minister to rant at his employee yet again, making Harry smile and lean back in his chair. Watching one of the most noble countries representatives. Make an absolute fool out of himself in front of every nation's leader. Funny.

"Ladies and Gentleman." A woman said in a loud voice, "The board room is open."

Dozens of men and women rose from several of the plush and regal arm chairs and sofa's situated around the extremely spacious waiting room.

The silver haired, strong jawed and slightly elderly French Minister Sebastian Delacour ran back in. Fiddling with his belt in a way that only a politician could get away with. Extremely discreetly.

"What did I miss?" The French man whispered,

"Nothing much. Just Fudge making a fool of himself." I said back, standing up from my chair

The British Minister looked up at his name. But he evidently didn't understand the language, yet he glared all the same.

"Well. Tedious government committee's! Yay." Harry said sarcastically and his surrogate father the French Minister of Magic, smirked and nodded,

"True. But it's the only place people will listen about Voldemort." He said, "At least. Where it truly matters."

They got to the door and Sebastian took a silver goblet and sipped it down delicately. Whereas Harry took it and eyed it curiously,

"What is it?" He asked,

"Veritaserum." Sebastian Delacour said swiftly, "The UFoW prides honesty. And your making a statement anyway."

Harry sighed and downed the colourless liquid anyway and placed it on a tray before turning to his escort,

"Ready?" Sebastian asked,

"As I'll ever be." Harry shrugged, making the older man laugh, making his silver hair fly as he threw his head back.

"Then let's do it." He said and placed a hand on the boys shoulder as they entered the conference room.

**Read and review. Please and thank you. 5 Reviews for the next chapter... Sorry folks. :)**

**Read my other Harry Potter fics! 'The Drawing of The Short Straw' (HarryXSusan) and 'A Blue Umbrella Story' (HarryXDaphne) thank you!**

**Arrivederci!**


	23. Mazes and Graveyards

**Forgot to divide it up. :/**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 22:

"Daphne, knock it off already!" Tracey groaned at 5 o clock in the morning as Daphne paced up and down the girls dormitories.

"But he's been gone for a week!" Daphne protested, her mind set on her raven haired sweet heart,

"No shit Sherlock." Milicent groaned from under her pillow,

"I just hope he's alright." Daphne sighed.

Tracey chuckled from her position in bed,

"That boys as hard as nails." Tracey said, "Nothings gonna happen to him. Now get some sleep!"

Daphne rolled her eyes and got back into bed. No matter what he had said in his letter there was no stopping her feelings. She'd gone one way, now it was a matter of dragging him with her.

Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom were rivals in the others eyes. Rivals for Hermione's attention. A war they fought behind the curtain.

Whereas, they were best friends both in front and behind.

Thanks to Harry, they had realised that the three of them shared the same ideals, motives and interests. The three of them were as thick as theives and (no matter how much they desired Hermione's affection) Blaise and Neville were friendship was almost indestructible.

So when the girls walked in and found Neville and Blaise pouring over a newspaper together. They weren't the least bit surprised. It was their hushed conversation that shocked them,

"This is bad!" Neville hissed,

"Really bad!" Blaise agreed,

"What now?" Neville asked, his voice even lower,

"If Voldemort attacks, we've got no back up." Blaise sighed.

"What about Harry?"

"He's fine for now."

"For now?"

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Who knows? It's Harry!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked,

"We've been kicked out of UFoW." Blaise and Nebille said in unison, glaring at the other in annoyance.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, wondering if Harry was involved,

"Looks like Fudge blew his top at the head." Blaise commented dryly,

"Called her some pretty filthy names." Neville said, wrinkling his nose as he scanned the article,

"Her?" Milicent asked,

"Miyuki Rin." Neville said,

"Japanese Minister of Magic." Blaise followed up,

"And head of the United Federation of Wizards." They both said together. Glaring at one another again,

"So we're out of the UFoW?" Tracey said, breaking an awkward silence, "How?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the 32nd meeting of the United Federation of Wizards." A woman with pale white skin and lustrous black hair, wearing a snowy white kimino with a black obi around her waist adressed the congregation and silenced them immediately in her native tongue, "I am Minister Miyuki Rin and I welcome you."

Translators muttered to their bosses in hushed voices, Minister Rin waited patiently until she was able to speak again,

"I called you together to discuss a threat that has an impact upon us all." She said, "He Who Must Not Be Named's return."

Muttering shook the room,

"Hush please." She said softly but firmly, "There have been attacks sustained in many of our homelands. It appears that He has an army and many resources."

"This is utter rubbish!" Cornelius Fudge interjected,

"Here we go!" Sebastien muttered to Harry. Who nodded along with the man,

"You actually believe that crackpot Dumbledore and that stupid whelp?!" He roared, pointing at Harry.

"That whelp. Saw him return." Harry snarled,

"Oh really now? How was that?"

"We were onto him for a long time."

"Who is we?"

The Ministers leant forward in ther seats. They were interested to hear who the only person to survive Voldemort associated with.

"My friends, family and many of YOUR staff." Harry growled making the man's eyes widen. "And whilst you sit at the centre of your little self abosrbed world, we are trying to save as many lives as we can."

Inwardly he cursed the Veritaserum. He may have been able to give half truths because of the vagueness of the questions.

"May I remind you both that the floor is not open for discussion." Minister Rin said, a small smile on her face

"My apologies." Sebastian said for Harry. Giving the boy a knowing look.

"Now, before we are interrupted again, let us review why we are here."

"Everything is ready my lord." Lucius Malfoy said, bowing to his master,

"Excellent. Now, I wish for you to lead the ground force on the school attack." Voldemort said, his eyes lighting up in an almost demonic and childlike glee.

"B-but my lord-"

"Are you challenging my command Lucius?!" Voldemort growled, turning on the blonde man, who cringed under the scrutiny of the red eyes,

"No sir." He muttered,

"Good. Then prepare to take the school." He said to his minion who, with a wave of his hand, was dismissed.

"We now call Harrison Potter and Caesar Belpois to the podium." Miyuki Rin called out and the quivering man and confident boy walked up to the podium. "You first Mr Potter."

"Erm, hello." Harry said, with a lack of anything else to say. He saw some of the men and women smile sympathetically.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Mr Potter." Frederick Styx of the Greek Ministry cut in, an endearing smile on the mans face,

"Well. My name is Harrison Jameson Potter. I am a Parslemout and a Metamorhmagus. I enjoy running and spending time with my best friend Gabby and my familiar Silas."

"Excellent. Now, you claim to have witnessed the ressurection of Lord Voldemort." Minister Rin said, watching many of the people in the room cringe at the name, "Explain."

* * *

So Harry replayed the dreaded day that he was inwardly destroyed. Forcing him to flashback to the day he had watched many of his friends die...

"We're moving out in 3 hours my Lord." Fenrir Greyback said, bowing deeply to Lord Voldemort.

"Excellent. Enjoy your fun my friends..." Voldemort replied. All the pieces coming together.

* * *

_**(***Flash Back***)**_

_Frost in July. That was what accompanied the group at 12 Grimwauld Place._

_"I don't like it here!" Sirius whined,_

_"Suck it up!" Remus sighed, "It could be a lot worse."_

_"Yeah. You could actually be assigned to stopping the ressurection!" Tonks growled, winking at Harry. Who was leaning against a wall in his black dragonhide jacket. An empty shot glass in his hand and a slight cloud of steam producing from his mouth._

_"You alright?" The three asked,_

_"I'm fine." Harry sighed, pouring himself some more of his beverage and downing it again. Generating more steam. _

_"Do you think that, under the circumstances, you should be drinking that?" Remus suggested,_

_"I think, because of the circumstances, I am allowed to indulge in it." Harry growled, malice lacing his words, making the man back down. _

_"Look Harry. If you don't want to do this-"_

_"I don't have a choice! I never get a choice! You all want to live don't you?!" Harry roared. Hurling the shot glass and the bottle at his godfather, watching it explode in a brilliant display of glass and liquid on the floor in front of him._

_"Leave us." Sirius said and Remus and Tonks left the room. Sirius got up and engulfed the boy in a hug, "I'm so sorry Harry. Your life should NOT be like this."_

_"Your mother would be here if she could. She'd hold you and tell you it will be okay. Heck! She might even convince them to let her tag along." Sirius said, desperate to comfort his charge._

_"But she's not here." Harry whimpered, then regained his composure and his __**'I don't need anyone' **__armour returned and he slipped out of his godfathers embrace, "So let's not live in the what ifs. Shall we?"_

_Sirius sighed. Harry had changed around him. Yes! It was his own fault, but he had thought that he could heal the rift with time. Something he didn't have enough of._

_"If you'll excuse me. I need a drink of water." Harry said weakly. Exiting the room._

_**(***Scene Break***)**_

_I felt her arms around my waist as she buried her face into my neck. We didn't need to speak. Her actions communicated enough for the both of us._

_The comfort I needed received._

_**(***Scene Break***)**_

_"We will move out in an hour." Kinsley Shacklebolt adressed the gathered Order members. "With so many Aurors in the vicinity for the third task no one will notice the extra people."_

_"Got it." Arthur Weasley said, being assigned to the domineering black man._

_"I don't think I'm comfortable with the entire plan hinging on a 15 year old boy." Molly Weasley said, looking over at said boy whose hands were linked with a young blonde Veela most of the Order didn't know._

_"I don't think you should patronise me." Harry growled, "I'll do what I have to do."_

_His words left no room for discussion or argument..._

**_(***Scene Break***)_**

_The maze. Hedges rising to tower above the champions._

_Harry Potter wasn't a champion. He was an obstacle for the champions._

_Sneaking up on the only female champion was easy when she was expecting you,_

_"Now Fleur."_

_She released an ear splitting and entirely convincing scream before firing red sparks into the air. Harry hit her with a Stunner and watched her fall limp before moving on. Feeling guilt for attacking her._

_Victor Krum was different. _

_Voldemort's spy had gotten to him first and the simple act of taking him out turned into a duel between him and the Imperioused Quidditch star (yes it was short but it was still a duel.)_

_"Fricã" Harry cried, a spell of his own creation that made the victim believe his/her greatest fears were assaulting them. Causing the young man to run away in utter fright. More red sparks. Another Champion gone._

_Harry didn't find Cedric Diggory in time. He got to the cup and watched in horror as the boy clasped the handle of the much reverred Tri Wizard Cup and vanished into thin air with a pop._

_Whipping out his enchanted mirror he contacted Sirius,_

_"Diggory got the Cup. Move in!" He yelled and watched his godfather relay the message._

_Running to a hedge and blasting a hole in it he ran out (undetected) onto the pitch and was tossed a timed portkey in the form of a rusty pipe and dissapeared._

_Popping up in a graveyard in a completely different part of Britain, he dove behind a tombstone beside Nymphadora._

_"You were right Harry." She muttered, "How'd you know."_

_"My research showed he needed his dads body to make a new one." Harry said then pointed to a huge malevolent statue, "That's his dads grave and up the hill was his home."_

_They peeked over the tombstone to the dozens of Order members in similar positions. All staring at the boy who was now being tied to the grave that Harry had recently pointed out._

_Cedric Diggory. A handsome, caring and intelligent Hogwarts seventh year with a bright future ahead of him, at the mercy of the evilest wizard to walk the Earth in recent centuries. Well. Actually it was just Wormtail, but he'd be there eventually._

_But if they stopped him he wouldn't arrive._

_Moving like with one mind, one goal and one prize. The Order of the Phoenix charged from their respective hiding places all over the graveyard. Surrounding the quivering heap that was Wormtail with the tiny squirming bundle in his arms. _

_Before being surrounded themselves by Death Eaters._

_The whole meticulously and almost concrete plan dissolved into utter chaos as the battle began._

_Wands were drawn as the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemorts Deathe Eaters._

_Back to back with none other than Nymphadora Tonks, the pair fired curses that would have gotten them arrested if the Ministry found out. Dancing around the other as they took out anyone that attacked them in black cloaks and masks._

_The dark lords following swarming around them like locusts, it made it almost impossible for it to happen, but somehow, new member of the Order of Phoenix stepped in beside the two of them._

_"Harry. We can't Apparate away!" Caesar Belpois called, his wand flicked as he fired the green Killing Curse at whoever came close,_

_"They warded the area. They knew we were coming!" Harry yelled,_

_"Can you detect any weaknesses?" Tonks asked, dispatching another Death Eater,_

_"I'll try. But I need cover." Harry said and received a nod._

_Going against every instinct in his body, he dropped to a crouch and placed a hand on the wet grass (not pausing to think what it may be wet with) and sent a magical probe through the ground and to the wards. An invisible thread of magic relaying magical information back to Harry._

_Shooting to his feet he rejoined the fight with renewed vigour._

_"We can't Apparate or Disapparate within the wards. But if we make it out of the graveyard all bets are off." Harry said to his companions, "Pass it on."_

_Drawing his second wand he spun into his singular act. Destroying anyone that got into his path. His anger, hate and rage channelled into a perfect task. Kill or be killed._

_It was soon that he noticed the Order making a quick getaway. With the likes of Amelia Bones and Mad Eye covering the escapee's as best as they could._

_"Let's go!" Tonks called and Harry began his escape._

_"The boy!" Mudungus Fletcher called, stopping his escape when Harry passed him._

_No longer thinking about his own safety, Harry ran to the boy on the statue. Determined to rescue him._

_Then everything stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stop in horror and mild wonder as a black cloud of evil formed over the bubbling cauldron. Wormtail lay on the ground cradling a stump of a hand and Cedric was limp in the embrace of theropes binding him, blood trickling down his face. Everyone watched as the black cloud formed a humanoid shape before their eyes and solidified into the shape._

_The shape became the body of Lord Voldemort. _

_Cloaked in blackness, his pale and dead white skin shone eerily in the night. His serpent like nose sniffed the air, his fiery red cat eyes scouring the area until he spotted what he wanted. Harry Potter._

_"Boy..." He hissed, his voice echoing in the graveyard. Sending shivers down the spines of his most trusted allies and hated foes,_

_"Avada Kada-" Harry tried, aiming the killing curse at the most feared man in centuries,_

_"Crucio!" The Dark Lord interrupted, holding the boy under the torture curse. White hot knives penetrating him all over, setting his nerves alight._

_The battle continued. Escapes were abandonned in the epic struggle to get to Harry. Who was thrashing and arching his back in pain. Screaming himself hoarse until his torturer released him from the spell._

_"Did you really think." The Dark Lord Voldemort began, "That a mere boy could defeat the master of death?"_

_"No." Harry hissed, "Luckily I'm only dealing with Tom Riddle and not the master of death." _

_Voldemort's eyes widened and filled with rage, before Harry shot up and pinted it at him,_

_"Fridgio!" Harry roared a spell he had created that week and not actually practiced. _

_To his astonishment. The Dark Lord was frozen in a look of anger and mild surprise. It was surprising that he hadn't blocked the spell but Harry had no time to dwell on the subject._

_With a well placed Cutting hex, Harry released Cedric from his ropes. Catching him as he landed._

_"You- you did... Whatever that was... To You Know Who." He gasped, barely concious as Harry had trouble holding up his dead weight,_

_"It won't hold him for long." Harry grunted._

_Cedric was fading fast. There was no way Harry could lug him to the edge of the graveyard and the pipe-form Portkey he had appeared by was nowhere to be seen. There was only one way to get out._

_The cup._

_With the fact that Voldemort's outstretched hand had begun to twitch, the pair dragged themselves along. Inbetween gravestones and warring people. All coming towards the faint blue glow._

_"Harry!" The voice he feared since he could understand fear, "Potter!"_

_"C'mon Cedric!" Harry called, dragging along the boy as he panted and became harder and harder to carry along._

_The cup in sight, they dove for it._

_A green flash illuminated them both and Cedric went limp. Spinning them both from the cup. _

_Reaching out, Harry tried to reach the cup that was just out of reach. He tried and tried to touch it but it was too far with Harry trying to drag Cedric along with him._

_Harry looked up to see Voldemort click his neck and advance. Turing to him and glaring I a gaze filled with anger, rage and hate._

_"Die Harry Potter!" Voldemort roared at him._

_But dying was not on the cards. As Harry brushed his fingers against the cup and felt the powerful push and was dragged through time and space back to Hogwarts. Carrying a dead man with him._

_**(***Flash Back***)**_

Harry couldn't say anymore. His eyes downcast as he rememberred every gory detail of the wizards he'd killed and the wizards he'd seen killed.

Harry looked up and looked into the eyes of many people in the room. Their looks had come from anything bordering from anger and annoyance, to shock, horror and (on the faces of some) sympathy.

Harry couldn't help but do it. It made him sound cocky and wrong but he did it,

"Any questions?" He asked.

And there was always the one with them.

**Thank you too all the people who Reviewed and Favourited. Love you guys!**

**Same 5 Review rule. Please and thank you!**


	24. Grenade!

Breath of Life:

Chapter 23:

"I refuse to listen to any more of this farce!" Cornelius fudge bellowed.

"And what farce is this?!" Sebastian growled at his British counterpart,

"Portkeys, impossible wards, Death Eaters, bloody You Know Who! This is utter rubbish."

"May I remind you that we are all under the influence of Veritaserum, Mr Fudge!" Minister Rin shouted at the man,

"Shut up you! I don't take orders from freaks!" Fudge roared, "An abomination like you like you shouldn't be running a **wizarding** organisation!"

The room became eerily quiet. A pin drop could be heard in the thickly carpeted room. The whole room seemed to tense as a cold wind penetrated it,

"Mr Fudge. If you DARE to continue this behaviour. I will remove YOU from the room and Britain from our society." Rin said coldly, her voice low and menacing,

"We all know. Mrs Rin. That your successor died by the hands of someone in this room." Cornelius Fudge said, pushing his luck to it's limit.

And watching it snap under the pressure.

With an un-ceremonial 'POP' and a wisp of smoke, Cornelius Fudge was gone.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Minister Miyuki Rin turned to the small wooden stand in which Harry had vacated and Caesar Belpois had inhabited,

"Mr Belpois. If you may..."

(****)

Neville Longbottom losing his cool was something everyone wished DIDN'T happen again.

It had begun with a simple comment by the biggest bully in school,

"Hey look! It's the snake lover!" Ron commented loudly as Neville Longbottom entered the room.

"Hey look! It's the ginger douchebag!" Neville retorted. Not in the mood for Ron right at that moment. Too much had happened that day, far too much.

"Ooooohhh!" Many of the fifth years called immaturely.

"What did you call me?!" Ron growled, getting up from his armchair by the fire and crossing the common room. Getting up into Neville's face,

"A ginger douchebag. And a deaf one by the looks of it." Neville said with the utmost confidence,

"You've got a smart mouth Longbottom." Ron growled, his hand clenching around the wand in his pocket.

"And you're not smart at all." Neville replied, calmly and coldly.

Whipping out his wand Ron was surprised when Neville swatted his arm down and away.

"I don't think so." Neville said with a small and completely **un**friendly smile, "Now, you're gonna leave me alone."

"I don't take orders from a Squib!" Ron shouted and got punched in the face in response.

No one came to his defence as he fell to the ground of the common room.

"That wasn't a question." Neville growled,

"Screw you!"

"No. Screw you."

"Nobody likes you." Saying the words he knew that could stop him in his tracks

"Actually it's the other way around." Neville replied. Extremely unlike himself, "Do you see any of your 'friends' coming to help? Look around, nobody likes **you**."

Seamus seemed to contemplate getting up, but with Dean's hand as an anchor. Seamus returned to his seat. No other Gryffindor showed any other sign of assisting the red head. Leaving him to the tender mercies of Neville Longbottom.

"Dean?!" Ron cried, "Seamus?!"

His eyes cast over to his dorm mates before he turned to the stairwell and saw his gorgeous girlfriend Lavender Brown.

"Lav!" Ron said hopefully. Before she slinked over to Seamus and draped herself over the his shoulders, holding his eyes the entire time. "Lavender?!"

She simply pressed her lips to Seamus Finnigans cheek and simply said,

"Did you really think? You and me?"

And with those words. Ron Weasley looked up to up into the eyes of the boy he had tormented for five consecutive years and watched the roles reverse. The tormented, becoming the (unwilling and unknowing) tormentor.

Ron ran out of the portrait hole and away from Gryffindor tower. Leaving his arch nemesis victorious and hollow.

(*****)

"Minister Rin?" Harry called, after the domineering woman, her Auror platoon spinning and levelling their wands at him. He had to restrain from destroying them. He bowed deeply and respectfully,

"Lord Potter. What do I owe the pleasure?" She spoke in perfect English. Making Harry curse himself for not knowing her language,

"I need to talk to you. It is of the utmost urgency!" Harry said.

Reading the boys body language and raising a quizzing eyebrow and raised her hand. Her platoon lowering their wands and parting to allow their mistress through.

"Tell me." She commanded.

(*****)

The giants lumbered through the ocean. The deep waters barely reaching their stomachs. 5 behemoths of pure muscle and rage. Stomping through the ocean towards the Japanese coastline.

Skyscrapers of pure muscle with one goal and purpose.

Mayhem.

The kindliest of the 5 devils had convinced himself that he was simply playing a game of splash. He'd just splash Japan and run.

Except for the fact that Japan wouldn't (and couldn't) splash back.

Roaring at the top of their voices and jumping about in the dark blue waters, they brought their hands down on the ocean, swirling and slapping the liquid carpet. Watching as waves shot away to the barely distinguishable country in the distance.

All working at once, they cleared the ocean in tremendous leaps that creatures of their size shouldn't have been able to perform. Coming down and crashing into the sea bed all at once. Making it sink and crack under the abuse. And the water to fly out as a wave much larger than before.

Now the giants had to simply watch and wait...

(*****)

The** Final Chapter **school for talented youths was a unique mixture of ancient and regal pagoda's and metal and glass buildings.

It made a perfect mix for the students. Both non-magical and magical.

It was the only school of its kind. Believing that both worlds could correspond and compliment the other. A practice that was being threatened.

Miyuki Rin and Harry Potter entered the school as the non-magical students were exiting. Fear etched on their faces as the exited to various cars and buses awaiting to escort them away from the danger.

"Are the Wizards and Witches staying?" Harry asked, pulling up the collar of his coat and straightening his glasses,

"Hai, their is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." Miyuki said to the young man,

"Why are they staying?" Harry asked,

"They are staying to fight. They believe it is a test of honour and valour." The Minister sighed, her hands awkwardly playing with her hair.

Harry looked around at the children. Some looked the age of 5 whilst others were teens and young adults. All with wands out, all prepared to fight to the death.

"This isn't right." Harry sighed

"No. It isn't." Minister Rin agreed solemnly.

Leading him through various doors, down many pathways and gardens that would have astonished him with their elegance and beauty. At any other time.

Sliding open one of the paper shoji. An elderly man with a slightly bemused expression stood in the rather spacious but otherwise empty room. Wearing a pure white kimono and smiling upon their entry.

The man conversed with the Japanese minister in their native tongue with Harry spectating silently. His scar was beginning to twinge with pain. It was merely uncomfortable at this time and Harry hoped it stayed that way.

The man looked to Harry and (on instinct) the boy reacted with a deep bow, which the man returned and smiled, rattling off a sentence in Japanese.

"He says, are you planning to stay?" Minister Rin said after noticing Harry's slightly confused expression,

"Yes. It's Voldemort. I will fight." Harry said determinedly, noticing gratefully that neither of them made any sign of discomfort at the name.

The man rattled off a sentence in Japanese again after Rin translated,

"He says, you don't look like much of a warrior." Minister Rin said, with a slight smirk on the mans lips as she translated,

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Harry said, and after the translation grew angry when the man guffawed wildly.

"I need to get changed." Harry mumbled and sliding open one the shoji and leaving the laughing man.

Finding an empty room. Harry deposited his coat as he pulled out and enlarged a rucksack from one of the pockets. Pulling on his black boots, jeans, t-shirt and Dragonhide jacket, he placed his previous smart clothes into the bag.

Then he rolled up his sleeves and attached wand holsters to each wrist and placed his two wands in their respective holders (and his recently acquired third into his belt).

Taking off his glasses and changing them so he could see perfectly without. He shrunk the bag and exited.

Going back into the room he had left he found the man still giggling and he simply raised an eyebrow when he re-entered the room in different clothing.

"How about now?"

(******)

Lord Voldemort walked slightly ahead of Lucius Malfoy on the Japanese island of Hokkaido. Trekking up a hill that (according to Muggle's) didn't exist. With a small army of his infamous Death Eaters in tow.

When the sandy dirt path gave way to gravel and the barren landscape gave way to an avenue of trees. The Dark Lord was able to sense the trap that had been set. He stopped in his path and the small army that had been assembled stopped in their tracks.

"Master?" A man asked him,

"Silence." He growled in response.

There were seconds of silence before they advanced forward and towards the school once more. Cautious now.

As the path widened out and the trees shrunk away, to reveal a mighty stone wall and regal metal gate and elegant fountain with the path circling it, the Dark Lord stopped. Quivering with rage (and fear) as his arch nemesis stood before him.

No not Dumbledore. Potter.

"Good afternoon Tom. I see you brought friends." The boy in black said, chucking a large stone into the air and catching it repeatedly,

"How did you know we'd be here?!" One of the Death Eaters cried.

"Intuition." Harry replied, reminding Voldemort of a time when that word had slipped off his tongue like hot butter.

"Boy. I order you to stand aside. Spare yourself." Lucius growled, his Lord staying silent as he took in the boy, whose green eyes never left his red ones, "This doesn't have to be the end for you."

The Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived stared each other down, daring the other to back away, to step down, to admit defeat.

And with a smile from his adversary. Voldemort disappeared. Returning to his base and leaving his Death Eaters to do his dirty work.

"You know. I've always loved Transfiguration." Harry said, slowly advancing a few paces, "I find turning inanimate objects into. Well. Something more meaningful."

The rock shifted in mid air and a completely different, and far more dangerous, object landed in his palm.

His voice seemed to have an eerie and almost spectral undertone that the entire group of dark wizards and witches felt chill them to the core.

The boy removed the pin from his Transfigured device and hurled said device at the collected people.

Scattering the gravel as it landed, skidding on the gravel and losing momentum as it met friction from the tiny stones. Sliding to a halt in the middle of their ranks.

Lucius Malfoy instantly recognised the Muggle device and Disapparated in pure terror. The other Death Eaters looking at and crowding around it with mild curiosity. Completely forgetting that it had been thrown at them from their enemy.

The entire Death Eater militia (that was present) crowded the tiny object...

And the grenade tore them all apart...

Draco Malfoy had been following Daphne around ever since Harry had left school. And now, enough was enough.

Walking into the library, Daphne moved through the maze of shelves and books. Draco's footsteps speeding up as Daphne's did.

Swinging around abruptly and sliding down a corridor of books. Daphne watched as Malfoy rushed out and turned around in a full circle. Startled that he couldn't find her.

"What do you want?" She asked, arms folded as she leaned against the book shelf. Her wand hidden up her sleeve and her eyes set on the blonde boy who turned around with his eyes wide and fearful.

"I just. Want to talk." He said, his hands up in surrender,

"You've had plenty of chances to 'talk' to me." Daphne sneered,

"Alone." Draco sighed, exasperated,

"Well. By all means." Daphne said sarcastically.

Draco sighed in seeming defeat. Before he shot into his speech,

"I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer." Malfoy asked,

"Funny. Can't believe you're making commands." Daphne snorted,

"What, what makes Harry special?" Malfoy said bitterly.

Daphne couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed out loud and almost cried from laughing so hard.

"You've followed me for days and this is what you want?!" Daphne snorted,

"That boys done something to you that you won't let any other guy get away with." Malfoy said, "I wanna know what."

"And I'm supposed to spill what I look for in a guy, to the most undesirable moron in the world?"

"I am Draco Malfoy!" Malfoy roared,

"And I'm Daphne Greengrass!" Daphne responded, "So say what you're gonna say then get out of my life."

Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed. His whole demeanor changing,

"Tell me Daphne. Do you love your family? Your sister? Mom and dad? Do you love them?" Malfoy asked, his voice cold and cloaked in double meaning,

"Of course I do." Daphne said, cautiously,

"How much?"

"More than anything." Daphne said, cursing herself as she allowed the words to slip from her mouth, "I'd do anything for them."

Malfoy chuckled and sneered. Sending a shiver down Daphne's spine,

"Good night. Mrs Greengrass." He said, sneering as he walked away. Into the dark shelves and leaving Daphne to stand alone in the lamp light. The slamming of the door snapping her out of her reverie.

What had he meant?

(******)

Harry despised the Killing Curse. He thought of it as an unimaginative curse for unimaginative killers.

But it got the job done.

So firing into the messed up courtyard with the green curse shooting into the fire and dust, Harry **really **began to appreciate the ease and efficiency of such a spell.

Harry stepped through the gate and watched the dust advance. Slowly and mindlessly through the metal. Harry felt no fear, he knew that deep down, the Death Eaters were dead, but that didn't stop him from stopping.

The dust cleared and all harry saw was red. Red blood staining the gravel, the dirt. The trees, the ground, the fountain. Everything, destroyed in the throwing of a stone.

A hand rested on Harry's weary shoulders and he turned to them. It was the elderly man he had met earlier, his white kimono billowing in the wind.

His english broken and hard to understand but his meanings clear when he really thought about it,

"I was… wrong… about you." He said,

Harry shrugged this mans shoulder off of his and stepped forward a step. Whipping his glasses from his pocket and allowing his eyes to revert to their usual poor sight, so as to need them again.

Turning his head he smiled to the man before vanishing into thin air. Leaving the people to live in awe and wonder of the boy named Harrison Jameson Potter…

**Read and Review. This story just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it?**

**5 review rule!**


	25. Fireworks and Liquid Insanity

**Sorry for the wait. I've not had access to technology for a little while so this story was brought to a halt.**

**Terribly sorry for that, and if this chapter seems disjointed. It's another filler for later chapters.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 24:

Bellatrix LeStrange was not the woman the world had turned her into.

She was once, a woman of vision and fairness. With the wacky idea that she could bring order and justice into the world. Then she fell in love.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle was a boy who had stimulated her mentally and physically. He had been a boy that the entire school had emulated towards. He'd been cool, confidant and intelligent and completely above them all. But he'd always had a special place for her. Always finding time for her, making her feel special.

Then, when he had convinced her to run away with him… he changed her.

Using a potion of his own making to bend her mind until it snapped, he turned the quirky, kind and intelligent young woman that was Bellatrix LeStrange into the insane and phsycopathic killer everyone knew and feared.

Slowly rebuilding her mind in the shadowy and darkest corners of her mind. Bellatrix desperately tried to claw back what little was left of her sanity so that no one got hurt or killed.

But it was too late. Far too late.

(*****)

The Azkaban breakout worked perfectly.

Lord Voldemort had returned to his base of operations to find Fenrir Greyback returned with over a dozen of his most loyal and fanatic followers. All of them madly insane, all of them hungry.

Hungry for blood…

(*****)

Bellatrix sat at a table with several House Elves running brushes her long, knotty black hair. Wincing at every brush stroke.

She was due for another shot of 'Liquid Insanity' as her master had dubbed it. A potion that caused the victim uncontrollable bouts of rage, anger and adrenaline. It surged the core through the body and feeds off of the swollen magic for days until the victim became insane. The potion had to be re-administerred as to keep up the effect.

And Bellatrix had been a victim for two years during the war.

Her time in Azkaban had been a fruitful one. She had been able to build a resistance towards the terrible potion. The Dementor's insanity was far more potent and Bellatrix's will was able to protect herself from the horrific demons that guarded that prison.

"Mrs LeStrange." An unfamiliar man said at the door, "It's time."

Rising on shaky legs the man stepped aside and allowed two cloaked men to grab her by the fore arms and drag her along.

Walking down the long windowless corridor with two tall and stern Death Eaters guiding the most feared woman on wizarding Earth.

"Ah! Bella!" The Dark Lord Voldemort said when the three of them entered the room. His voice filled with entirely forced childish delight, "How are you my darling?"

He stroked her cheek. His red eyes full of madness and hunger, his pale skin glowing in the dark room. The room occupied by a single chair, a single table and a single lantern.

"You are more beautiful than I remember." He said, his thin white lips curling into a horrific smile,

"And you. Are more repulsive than I remember." Bellatrix said, shuddering under his touch and under the sound of his despicable laugh,

"Want a drink?" He whispered into her ear, using what she assumed was a seductive tone. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No." She breathed, now fearing for her life,

"Put her in the chair." Voldemort commanded his minions who responded. Dragging the, now, kicking and screaming woman to the torture chair…

(*****)

"It's all over the news!" Hermione said, gesturing the Daily Prophet, which read **Azkaban Breakout**in bold lettering.

"I'm not as bothered at that than this." Blaise said, walking over to the groups table in the library and slapping down a newspaper with Harry's face all over the front page, "Someone translate, Japanese isn't my strong point."

Tracey snatched up the paper and scanned the paper, her eyes widening as she read.

"It says Harry was at a Japanese magic school with their Minister and V-Voldemort attacked."

"I didn't know you knew Japanese!" Milicent exclaimed,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Tracey smirked before continuing to read, her eyes widening further, "It also says he killed 31 Death Eaters with a… Muggle explosive?!"

They all looked to one another. Neville and Blaise locking eyes and silently portraying concern to each other that was directed at the third male in their group.

"I'm gonna go and get some air." Milicent mumbled and staggered out and went off.

"What's up with Mili?" Blaise asked, concern etched into his features as she left.

Hermione slid beside him and clutched his hand in hers,

"I'm sure she's fine." She said.

"I'm gonna get some air too." Neville muttered after seeing Blaise politely reclaim his hand,

"Nev. Wait up." He said, both needing to have an honest conversation with one another.

"What's all that about?" Daphne asked,

"Guy stuff?" Tracey suggested from behind the newspaper,

"Probably." Hermione agreed.

(*****)

3 and a half hours before they stopped. Before they were sure.

Sure that Bellatrix LeStrange was their's.

"Bella darling?" Voldemort asked, voice pumped with fake concern.

The sweaty and somewhat bedraggled woman looked up from her tangled position on the ground.

"My Lord?" She choked, easing herself, slowly and painfully, into a kneeling position, "It is a pleasure to have returned."

"Tell me Bella. What do you want?"

"Revenge." She said, grinning wildly and a giddy and manic laugh escaping her lips.

"I have an assignment for you Bella." The Dark Lords tone crisp and businesslike,

"Yes my lord?!" Bellatrix asked excitedly,

"We wish for you to impersonate James Potter."

"That filthy blood traitor?!" Bellatrix exclaimed, Utterly shocked and disgusted,

"Yes Bella. It will be ok. It is for the good of the cause." Voldemort assured her, "If you do this, the war will be over before it begins."

"Yes my lord." She said, and another manic laugh being produced. Filling the room and being accompanied by her master and his cronies. Before they left her alone and the façade melted away.

She had spoken the truth. She wanted revenge, revenge on those who had gotten her imprisoned and hated.

And they were not Dumbledore and his allies…

_(*****)_

_*Japanese tsunami devastates hundreds.*_

_*Tsunami takes hundreds of lives.*_

_*Seaward earthquake causes Japanese tsunami. Killing hundreds.*_

Harry flicked through the TV channels. Every channel that showed the news showed one of Voldemort's two successful plans.

"This is rather depressing." Nymphadora Tonks said, leaning against a wall in the small study Harry was occupying. Indulging in cigarette she had 'liberated' from a nearby store.

"Do you really have to smoke that in here?" Harry sighed, flicking through more channels,

"Do you really have to DRINK that in here." Tonks said, blowing rings of smoke in his direction.

"Touche." Harry conceded with a shrug and the older girl giggled,

"You're a total sucker for a girl, aren't you Harry?" She said with a flirtatious smirk,

"Well, I'm not for guys, so it only leaves one option. Doesn't it?" Harry replied, smirking but not taking his eyes from the scenes of destruction that flashed past his eyes.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Tonks asked after an especially long drag,

"Clues." Harry sighed and his eyes widened when he spotted something. Stopping on a German news channel and pausing the programme on a picture of a building being dragged away by the water. "There!"

Harry pointed at the buildings sign,

"It's a firework store?" Tonks said, confused,

"A German owned firework store." Harry said excitedly, a small notepad and a normal pen in hand as he wrote furiously,

"Got some statement you have to say about German firework store owners?" Tonks joked,

"No. Just the one. Marvo Thomas Mystery." Harry said, continuing to scribble away.

"Losing me Potte- wait. Mystery?" She asked, realisation at the little clue that was almost impossible to perceive,

"Mm Hmm. And what's more mysterious than a good riddle?" Harry smirked, before finishing his notes and smiling up at the screen. Where a painted coiled serpent on an offer poster was fluttering in the wind in front of the larger sign on the door. "Found you Tom."

(*****)

"Neville?" Blaise asked, approaching the boy who sat on the bank of the Black Lake.

Getting no response, Blaise say next to him and looked over the darkening water,

"I was in second year when I fell in love with Hermione." Neville choked and Blaise winced at the pain in her voice, "She had been Petrified and was lying on the bed in the Hospital Wing. She'd been my only friend so I always knew she was special, but, well. I guess it changed there."

"Nev." Blaise began,

"No Blaise. Let me finish." Neville sighed, "I've loved her for years and then you swoop in after all of my time getting to know her and earning her trust. This was supposed to be the year I plucked up the courage, but, well... I'm bitter. Understand that."

Blaise didn't know how to respond,

"You're also one of the few friends I actually have and I'm not willing to lose you over a girl." Neville looked over to his friend and smiled, the black boy smiled back, "Besides, with me. You'll be able to court Hermione properly."

"Thanks Neville."

"No problem."

The two friends sat with yet another test of their friendship over.

"But you know, if it doesn't work out-" Neville said with a few snickers,

"Got it Nev!"

(*****)

Milicent Bullstrode. The least likely to be accused of being (so most likely to actually be) a Death Eater. Was itching her mark as she carried a small trunk towards the edge of the trees.

They were shrouded in shadows, but if she squinted juuuuust right. Milicent could see the form of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Ahh! Miss Bullstrode!" The most dangerous woman the world had ever known,

"LeStrange? You're my relief?!" Milicent exclaimed, horrified in a strange way.

"Got something to say ugly?!" She growled in response,

"No. Here's the ingredients. Good night." And, leaving the trunk on the floor by her feet, Milicent walked away.

Like many of the people, she had been roped into being part of Voldemort's militia. She didn't want to be, but she was.

And, for once in her short and unhappy life. She had a meaning, a purpose and a job. A job she was especially good at…

(*****)

"I knew you'd come crawling back." Malfoy sneered in the empty classroom. Standing before his Houses Quidditch team,

"It's only cause Harry's not here." Blaise growled,

"And we don't have time to break in a new Seeker." Montague sneered, "So you're on for the Ravenclaw game."

Draco thought for a minute, making over exaggerated thinking noises,

"I'm telling you! Tracey's a great flyer. She'll be better than this nutter." Blaise hissed to his captain,

"We can't take the chance!" Montague replied, "At least we know we have a Seeker."

"I'm gonna bargain with you." Draco said, a greedy and menacing sneer on his face, "Play me once, play me for the season."

"No Malfoy. Just this game." Warrington growled,

"Then I don't play."

The whole team seemed to be in a silent argument, which Montague ended with a sigh,

"Fine. You can-" but he was interrupted when the door slammed open and a familiar voice cut through the words and destroyed Malfoy's smug and victorious look,

"I KNOW you aren't replacing little old me!"

Blaise got over the shock quickest and was first to choke out a response to the boy framed in lamp light,

"Harry?"

(*****)

Daphne and Tracey were clad in their green and silver scarves as they took their places amongst the stands.

The pair of them didn't like Quidditch. It was a violent and dangerous sport that made boys and girls feel that they were better than other people who didn't play it.

But Blaise was different to others and was also their best friend. So THAT was why on the late and cold November morning. They froze there asses off in the Quidditch stadium.

_**"Hello folks! Lee Jordan here!" **__The commentators voice boomed over the audiences roars.__** "And here is the third match of the season! Ravenclaw versus Slytherin!"**_

The crowd erupted in symphony of cheers and boos. The stands erupting in banners of greens and blues. Less than friendly or appropriate anthems puncturing the air.

"Hey guys!" Hermione called over the rabble to Tracey and Daphne. She smiled and held a small green and silver Slytherin flag that fluttered in the wind,

"Strange colours for a Lion to sport." Daphne said, smirking at Hermione who stuck her tongue out.

"What are YOU doing here Mudblood?!l Draco Malfoy growled,

"Malfoy?!" The three girls exclaimed,

"Ugh!" He groaned,

"Why aren't you playing?" Tracey asked,

"They evidently found a better player." Hermione said, turning her back on the blonde boy who had turned purple with rage,

"Oh look! Draco's supporting Ravenclaw!" Tracey cooed and the boy ran off. Tracey noticed an odd expression on Daphne's as he left, she raised an eyebrow and Daphne simply shook her head. Tracey vowed to find out later.

_**"And here are the teams! Coming out onto the pitch!"**__ Lee Jordan roared, __**"And for Ravenclaw there's: Davies, Stretton, Burrow, Chambers, Bradley, Inglebee, Samuels, Page and Chang! An impressive line up!"**_

The crowd made their necessary noises as the Ravenclaw team in their blue and bronze robes walked single file onto the pitch,

_**"And… no changes from the squad that beat Gryffindor?!"**__ Lee exclaimed as the green and silver Snakes walked onto the pitch, __**"Well. It's Nott, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Zabini and Potter."**_

The crowd went wild at the line of players. Whilst the three girls stared at each other and themselves as the black haired friend of theirs had the nerve to walk onto the pitch and announce he was back to the whole school before them.

_**"Let the game begin!" **__Lee roared and the game began._

_'God you've got a lot of explaining to do!_' Daphne growled in her head as harry Potter took to the skies, _'Wouldn't want to be you when I get my hands on you!'_

(*****)

Marietta Edgecomb had never missed one of Cho's games. It was her duty as a best friend.

But her duty as a best friend took her to none other than the office of Dolores Umbridge.

She had knocked on the small wooden door. Greeted by the small and somewhat toad-like woman with an almost knowing smile and was ushered into the small pink room and given tea and biscuits.

"Erm, Professor?" Marietta began only to be stopped by Umbridge's polite chuckling,

"Call me Mrs Umbridge dear. I'm no longer a Professor." She said,

"Erm. Okay ma'am." She said awkwardly, "I really need help."

"Have you asked your head of House?" She asked,

"They can't help me." Marietta sighed, lowering her voice as she continued, "It's about Potter ma'am."

The woman leaned back in her chair and an intrigued look over her mug of tea. Marietta took this as a chance to continue,

"He's done something to my friend ma'am. I think he's given her a love potion." She hissed, "She is obsessed with him. And she had a long-time boyfriend she suddenly forgot about because of him."

"Ahh. Mr Diggory." Umbridge said knowingly,

"Exactly. They were mad for one another and now… it's like he never existed!"

Her wide beady eyes widened as the young woman spoke,

"My dear. These accusations should be brought up with your Head of House." She said almost innocently.

"But they won't believe me! They won't act against Potter! Not after the fight with Dumbledore." Marietta moaned, "None of them will take action."

"Then why come to me? My dear." Umbridge asked, leaning forward in her chair in expectancy,

"Because I hoped _**you **_would. Ma'am" Marietta admitted,

And then Dolores Umbridge's face was lit up with a dark and menacing ear to ear grin…

(*****)

"5 bottles?!" Sirius roared, making Remus flinch and wish he hadn't told his friend the bad news. "Is he insane!"

Grassing on Harry to Sirius was not something Remus wanted to do (or felt comfortable doing). But Harry needed help, and because he wouldn't talk to either himself or Sirius…

Remus had Floo'd to his best friends office and told him exactly what he had found (or, hadn't found) in their kitchen at home.

"Sirius, be reasonable." Remus tried.

"No Remus! This must stop!" Sirius growled,

"He's just a boy."

"A stupid boy."

"No, an intelligent boy who was just forced to kill a group of people. He's feeling okay Sirius."

"I know Remus. And I'm going to fix that." Sirius said, "By giving that boy a few stern words!"

"That's not going to help!"

"How would you know?!"

"I know Harry better than you do."

"I'm his father!"

"No! You're NOT! James is!" Remus roared, the pair in each others faces and drinking in the others anger. Remus regretting his harsh words as Sirius turned and walked off with his head in his hands,

"I'm the closest thing he's got Remus." Sirius choked, "And I'm sorry. But I can't let him ruin himself like this."

Remus nodded. Understanding his best friends point.

"Just. Take it easy Padfoot. Okay?" Remus sighed,

"I'll try Moony."

Remus sighed and muttered an "ok" and a quick "farewell" and returned to his home in Ireland.

"Well?" A feminine voice spoke from behind him, he turned to the red head nurturing a mug of tea at the kitchen table.

"Sirius is peeved. I feel sorry for the pair of them." Remus admitted, leaning against the counter and contemplating, "Harry's not going to like this."

"Well. I wouldn't want to be him if Harry gets upset." The redhead smirked, taking a sip from the steaming mug,

"Yeah." Remus agreed, "Your sons a tough one Lil'."


	26. Not Again

**Been reading the reviews and noticed that a lot of you have been asking about Harry's back story. **

**So, I've incorporated some sneak peeks into this chapter (considering the content.)**

**Oh, and to SlythrInHermione. Wow. Those are the longest (but best) reviews I've ever had. Thanks! **

Breath of Life:

Chapter 25:

Harry Potter collapsed on the cool damp grass of the Quidditch pitch. His broom in one hand and the golden Snitch in the other.

The roaring of the crowd not helping the splitting headache and weakness in his body. He didn't feel the need to rise any time soon. His powers were playing up and it took great will power not to shift forms in front of everyone.

"Harry. You all right?" A voice asked and Harry winced at the added noise that assaulted his already burning ears.

"Help me up will you?" Harry asked and Blaise yanked him to his feet.

"What's up?" He asked, blatantly aware that he had helped a killer to his feet and was inquiring into his welfare.

"I need to lie down." He moaned,

"I just picked you up." Blaise joked, then inwardly cursed himself. Harry was a murderer.

"No I'm not."

Blaise jumped and dropped Harry. Who ended up wincing and on one knee. His broom on the floor beside him,

"I'm not a murderer." Harry said through gritted teeth,

"H-how did you? I've taken Occulmency for 7 years!" Blaise roared, angry at the mind invasion,

"I've taken Occulmency and Legimency for 13." Harry said. Getting to his feet and swaying, "Now, do you consider a soldier killing the enemies of his people an act of murder?"

"What?" Blaise asked, confused at the anecdote.

"You heard me."

Blaise paused before responding,

"That's different."

"It really isn't." Harry laughed, "This is a war. And my side was chosen for me at birth. I'm a weapon for the good fight. And weapons are used to kill."

Blaise glared at him for a second before he sighed,

"This is hard to get my head around." Blaise sighed, "You killed 31 people."

"And it's not easy. Not then, and especially not now." Harry sighed, then limped from the pitch. His broom slung over his shoulder as he attempted to head back to the castle.

Blaise followed. It was a long walk, so they would have plenty to talk about.

(*****)

Milicent and Tracey made sure to keep a good distance between them and the extremely pissed off blonde who was stomping through the castle.

The talk was all about Harry as they passed. All about his lovely little excursion to Japan that had been all over the newspapers. Far fetched tales of him starting tsunami's to the truth that he had blown up 31 people. But they payed little attention. They were worried that as soon as they found Harry, he'd be dead.

Stomping into the Common Room, Daphne opened her mouth to begin her tirade when none other than Professor Black stormed past and into the boys dorms. Followed by the tell tail sound of a slap.

That all but smacked Daphne out of her anger. Running in they found Harry with his trunk open, standing defiantly in the face of Professor Black. A thin stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"You're a disgrace!" The Professor roared, pointing at the boys trunk,

"Yeah. Folding underwear is so disgraceful." Harry said sarcastically,

"Where are the bottles Harry!" He growled in response,

"Well, the shampoo is shrunk and in that bag." Harry said, pointing to a small bag by his feet,

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I KNOW you wouldn't DARE lecture me about THAT." Harry growled, the voice cold, low and dangerous, "After everything you've done."

"What? Raising you from birth?!" Professor Black laughed incredulously,

"Two years ago. Halloween night. You we're drunk." Harry growled, and with each word, the Professor got paler, "Gonna say that wasn't you?"

The spectators, who had been watching the insults be batted back and forth like a tennis ball, were shocked to find that their DADA Professor was pale and speechless,

"I-i'm sorry Harry." He choked out weakly after a few minutes of silence,

"Oh. And that makes up for everything. Right?" Harry snorted,

"I wasn't myself." Black pleaded,

"Funny. I think that that was the most like you that you've EVER been."

"I'm your father Harry." The Professor said, wringing his hands, "I would never hurt you."

"Funny thing is. You did!" Harry roared. Standing straighter and stepping forward, a finger against his chest and punctuating ever syllable with a jab, "And you, are NOT. My father."

Both of them were now angry. Professor Black drew himself to his magnificent height and pushed Harry away. Drawing his wand and pointing into the boys face.

"Oh no!" Harry laughed, "Not the wand! Anything but the wand!"

"I will summon those bottles of Firewhiskey from your bag Harrison Jameson Potter!" The Professor growled, "Don't make me!"

"Like I'd let you!" Harry growled and he drew his wand on the man.

"1…" Professor Black began and with a twist, Harry spun and back handed the older man, the crack of the strike bouncing off of the walls. He then fired a curse at the teacher and a duel began. Spells flashing back and forth as they danced through the dorms.

"Wow." Tracey gasped, "A bit much right there."

The two other girls were too shocked by the proceedings to both notice Blaise slither towards them, nor acknowledge Tracey's statement. The quartet were mesmerised by the shocking display, the looks on the duelers faces utterly shocking them all. Black's face was contorted in rage as he fired curse after curse at his charge, whilst Harry's was calm and collected as he blocked every spell that came his way£

If they had been versed in magic, they would have noticed that none of Harry's spells would cause any pain or suffering. Whereas their Professor's…

"Scipione!" The ex Auror uttered the final spell of the duel and Harry's eyes widened with horror, seconds before the spectators did.

Harry's body was lifted from the ground, becoming as limp as a rag doll in those few seconds. Then with wide swipes of the casters wand, Harry was smashed into walls, bed frames, trunks and the floor with horrific force. Cracks and crunches accompanying every hit, alongside Harry's screams of pain.

Daphne ran in on instinct and made a wild grab for her Professor's wand.

"Enough Miss Greengrass." He growled, a distant voice that chilled her, pushing her away everytime she leaped at him

"You're hurting Harry!" She screamed in desperation, launching at him again,

"Harry?" He asked, seemingly (and suddenly) realising his surrounding. The cowering trio at the door, the young blonde woman assaulting him and his battered and bloody godson pressed against the ceiling of the room, unconscious. His blood all over the room, "Harry!"

Disconnecting the spell and catching the boy in his arms, one thought crossed his mind,

_'No. Not again…'_

_July 27th/ 1993. 12 Grimwauld Place_

_The night was young and Harry was alone. Lying on the bed of the dark room in the dark house. Reading a dark novel that someone his age shouldn't be reading (nor understanding) on dark rituals of summoning._

_He was hungry, and he hadn't eaten in 4 days. He was extremely desperate. There was a meal for him on the kitchen counter, if he was brave enough to venture downstairs to claim it._

_A hissing resounded from the rather large (open) shoe box in the corner._

_"No Si. I will not go!" Harry hissed, instantly switching to Parsletongue when addressing the boxes occupant,_

_It came again, hissing and spitting,_

_"Because he's in there. And he's pissed, I'm hungry, not suicidal." Harry growled,_

_More hissing and spitting,_

_"True, I DO HAVE to eat. And I don't know if it'll be there when he's asleep."_

_The hissing and spluttering came again,_

_"I hate it when your right." Harry sighed and closed the tome. Sighing and steadying his nerves. The next hiss startling him,_

_"No. It's okay Si. You won't need to bite anyone. Get some sleep buddy." Harry said and went and caressed the young serpent affectionately before leaving the room. Hiding his fear from his loyal pet._

_Why was he afraid? For Sirius was in the kitchen…_

_And he was drunk…_

_(*****)_

"Well Poppy?" Sirius asked the Hogwarts healer as she came back from treating his godson,

"He's okay now. Everything is on the mend." She said, her voice filled with contempt. She had been Lily's best friend when they were younger and seeing her child near to death by the hands of the (once) charming prankster was unforgivable, "His core was healing effectively without me. I just moved it on a bit faster."

Madam Poppy Pomfrey stomped past the traumatised man and to the 6 students waiting anxiously a little ways off.

"You're friend is okay." She said kindly to the nervous teenagers, glaring over her shoulder when she continued, "From what I've heard he's been through worse."

Blaise and Neville nodded and simply slipped past and over to Harry's bed. Not needing to speak and just sat like a pair of bodyguards over their friend, the girls hanging back.

The commotion could be heard from the end of the corridor. Banging of doors and three sets of angry and determined footsteps, accompanied by three sets of raised voices.

"Mrs Potter, please." One familiar voice came, "Lily!"

"Get off, _**Professor**_. I'm here for my son, nothing else."

"Back off Severus. Now is not the time for reasoning."

The doors burst open and the 4 girls were subjected to a view of Professor Snape trying to calm down a completely pissed off red head woman. With (former) Professor Lupin in his shabby suit trotting behind the three of them, shaking his head and sighing,

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked incredulously,

"Ah! Ms Granger! A pleasure!" He said, seeming genuinely happy to see her and giving a short bow, "If I had a hat I would tip it to you young lady."

Hermione smiled and blushed lightly before turning to the red head, who, literally, had Professor Sirius Black with his back to a wall, his feet slightly suspended from the ground with a hand on his throat,

"Lily, I-" he choked out,

"Shut up Sirius. Because I'm considering using the very same spell on you that you used on my little boy." She growled (Lily?), "And for the record. You two tattle tales. I gave him the bottles!"

Lupin and Black both suddenly had a sheepish glint upon their faces (Lupin in particular).

"Why didn't you say?" Sirius choked before being dropped and landing on his backside,

"I didn't think I needed to. You idiot." The woman growled, "And I didn't think I'd need to come and visit my son in hospital because of you _**again **_Sirius!" spinning round and leaving the fully grown man quivering like a cornered hare. Her green eyes blazing with rage,

"Erm excuse me?" Tracey asked, her eyes on the fully grown woman's,

"Yes?" She said, her voice taking a kind and friendly tone. The emotional whiplash.

"Who are you?" Tracey asked, thinking she knew but wanting to make sure,

"I'm Harry's mum."

"Oh." Tracey said, looking to the others who held equally shocked expressions, "Aren't you dead?"

(*****)

Bellatrix had always despised her cousin Sirius. There had always been something about him. Some warped darkness that followed him around like some sick lost puppy.

The war had made that darkness manifest inside of him. She had seen it. Watch his eyes take a strange and almost demonic and fanatic glint when he took the lives of Death Eaters for 'the cause'. In a way, he was worse than her. For he was consciously evil deep down but pretended otherwise, while Bellatrix was good, her evil artificial and unintentional (well, she didn't intend it).

So, perched on a beam, her body delicately transfigured into that of a small and colourful humming bird. She looked down on the events unfolding. Watched Sirius pinned to the wall by a dead woman, who in turn went to clean up the mess Sirius had caused. Bellatrix's redemption,

"Lily?" She heard the healer say, "I was told that Harry has a certain ability."

"Yes Poppy. He does."

"Well, I believe he may be unconsciously hiding his wounds. I need you, if you will, to coax him into his normal state. Please?"

Normal state? Bellatrix was confused. Gliding lower she perched on a bed post. Pondering as to the nature of his 'ability'.

Watching in wonder as the red head legendary ex-Unspeakable Lily Evans caress the head of her son the Chosen One.

Shock. As his face became a montage of scars and purple bruises standing out upon pale sun-starved skin. His unruly hair turned longer and shaggy he slumped slightly. As if he was suddenly relaxing. It certainly looked that way.

'A Metamorhmagus' Bellatrix thought, 'Interesting.'

Deciding to probe the young mans mind at a later date. Bellatrix glided through an open window and out of sight.

(*****)

_**July 27th/ 1993: 12 Grimwauld Place**_

_Slipping down the banister. Harry tried desperately to keep his footsteps silent. Not wishing to alert anyone (or anything) that he was out of his room._

_Seeing it on the counter. He trudged down the corridor. Every creak on the floorboards cursed under his breath, Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen._

_Standing in the doorway. Ragged breathing the sound of the evening. But it wasn't Harry. Taking a deep breath he stepped in._

_And was hit in the head with a thick glass bottle. The material shattering over his skull and knocking him to the ground. _

_His consciousness slipping, Harry rolled over. Glass cutting through his thin t-shirt and puncturing his back. His powers going haywire. His hair flashing a rainbow in his uncertain emotional state._

_"Freak!" The man hissed, his eyes glazed and with a manic glint._

_"S-s-" Harry tried to form his name,_

_"Shut up." He growled, "Use your mouth for something else."_

_The man lumbered over to the counter where several empty and full bottles of… something lay awaiting him. Grabbing one that was full of liquid that sloshed around with every movement, he staggered back and dropped to his knees._

_Pinching Harry's nose closed violently he grabbed the bottle cap between his teeth and tore it off._

_"It says don't drink to excess on the side." He said, his tone jittery. His voice scaring Harry who was too weak to escape, "Let's find out why!"_

_Then, forcing Harry's mouth open, he inserted the bottle and slowly drowned the boy in the alcohol. The horrific Sirius Black laughing drunkenly as he watched his godson thrash and scream…_

_(*****)_

Waking up in a daze. He punched the face obscuring his vision.

"Owww!" Sirius moaned, recoiling slightly at the blow to his forehead.

Shaking off the sleep, Harry sat up, grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his shirt. Uppercutting the man and feeling satisfied as he heard teeth crunch in the mans mouth.

"Someone's awake." Remus Lupin said from the boys bedside. Looking over the top of his book. Not wishing to get involved (it would be bad for his health).

Slipping from bed he delivered a sharp kick to move Sirius away, before delivering a right hook to his temple and seeing the man almost felled.

"Now. I know I deserved that." Sirius began. Only to watch his godson leap and twist in the air. The hook kick ending with the heel of his foot crunching against his temple again and sending him onto the floor and to skid across the cold stone flags, "And that. But-"

Harry's foot collided with his ribs and he shot off, coughing and holding the place that had been assaulted.

"I swear! You're dead to me!" Harry growled. Holding his ribs and sucking in deep, labour filled breaths through his gritted teeth. Sirius feeling old and weak under the weight of the boys gaze and words.

"Harry!" Voices called. Harry turning to the doorway behind him and seeing his 'friends' looking at him with a mixture of shock, happiness and fear.

'This'll be fun!' Harry thought wearily, fearing their reactions as they feared his.

**And that! Is the problem between Sirius and Harry.**

**Love some feedback. Like, you know, 5 reviews at least. ;)**

**Arrivederci!**


	27. Weasley Hair

**Sorry that it's short and for making y'all wait. **

Breath of Life:

Chapter 26:

"Atchoo!" Harry sneezed, hitting his head after his violent sneeze. Groaning as he rubbed it, his already bad day worsened.

He woke up to find his friends present. Blaise and Neville consulting a French magazine of questionable content, Hermione was asleep with a book as her pillow with Tracey and Milicent fast asleep on chairs nearby.

Daphne had been gone for 2 hours (according to the clock) and Harry didn't feel to well.

She had rushed to his rescue when Sirius had attacked him, then ran when he'd gotten our of bed, half repaired. He had explained his case to everyone who mattered to him and they all seemed remarkably cool with the fact that he had killed to survive. (He was surprised mildly that Neville and Hermione had taken it the best and had actually helped with convincing the others.)

But, honestly, he had wanted Daphne to understand the most. For she mattered the most.

Waving off the boys attempts to follow (and being sure not to wake the girls) he made his way from the Hospital Wing and out on an aimless walk in the early hours of the morning.

(*****)

"You are an utter failure!" Albus Dumbledore roared at Ginny Weasley. Angry at her failure on the task he had set her and irritated that a perfectly good rug was now stained with her urine.

"I-i-" She whimpered, unable to come up with a reply to appease the angered man,

"Your pathetic stuttering merely angers me further Ginerva." He snarled, watching the girl bristle under the insult and draw herself to her full, and un-magnificent, height

"My family have disowned me! I will not continue with this madness!" She roared at him, rolling his eyes he flicked his wrist and she shot into a wall. The nice approach ceasing with the man,

"I am a student! I have rights! Put me down, you can't do this." She screamed, struggling against the powerful magic that pinned her to the wall, suspending her a good few feet from the ground,

"Your 'rights', are nothing compared to the needs of the world. I am a hero and I demand your awe and respect." He said lazily, "Now, Hogwarts students are taking a trip to Hogsmeade to help with rebuilding. Now Harry is on the list of students going. Seduce him." He got up from his chair by his desk and went to speak to her face,

"I won't. I have nothing. My family-"

"Will accept you with open arms when you appear on their doorstep with riches beyond their wildest dreams. But you must do this." Stroking her cheek calmly and releasing his hold on her and watching her drop to the ground,

"Can't you just get it yourself?!" She asked somewhat breathlessly,

"No. And you must hurry. The Potter vault has been closed and the Goblins are on to us. If you cannot get Harry to say that your family and I were okay to take the money then our lives are forfeit!" Dumbledore said, not betraying the panic in his voice. It was essential he remained alive and, if it deemed necessary, he would shift the blame on the Weasley's solely. Purely for the greater good. No one else would understand.

In the first war, Dumbledore had almost laughed when the world said he wasn't ruthless enough.

If that's what got them to sleep at night…

(*****)

She knew he was coming. It was like some strange signal in her head. A changing of the wind. Something like that.

Drawing her knees up to her chest she heard his footsteps echo around the huge stadium (feeling bigger due to the distinct lack of life). The white bench Daphne occupied was on suddenly groaned ever so slightly when he sat. He didn't say a word and neither did she. Sitting a respectable distance apart. Not making a sound.

"Funny. I distinctly remember you saying you didn't like Quidditch." He finally said, Harry Potter awkwardly running a hand through his shaggy locks that Daphne couldn't help but admire secretly, his voice full of the kindness he had reserved for her since the beginning.

It was difficult to think he had killed anyone. Difficult not impossible,

"I came here to be alone. But I guess this was a bad idea. You know, with a killer on the loose." Daphne sneered, her tone almost sullen,

"Your grandfather. What was his name?" He asked idly,

"I don't see how-"

"Daphne!"

The force in his voice, the intensity in his eyes as she turned and looked into them. Losing herself momentarily before turning away and cursing herself,

"Ivan. Ivan Greegrass."

"No on your mothers side." Harry said, Daphne's eyes widening,

"What-"

"Trust me. Please." He said, the words escaping his lips and (no matter how cold and detached she tried to be) they melted through the Ice Queens facade,

"Silas, Silas Jones."

"Thought so. Have you ever met him?" Harry asked, his eyes on the pitch as he replaced his glasses,

"No. He died before I was born."

"Know how?"

"I don't see how my family history has anything to do with you!"

"Oh , on the contrary. Now, do you know how?"

Daphne simply sighed and stayed quiet. She knew he would go on with his point and she couldn't admit that she didn't know how her own grandfather had died.

"Your family has been neutral for almost 300 years on both sides. But your grandfather changed that. He was tired of Voldemort's attacks and went out to do something about it." Harry began the tale,

Daphne scooted closer, simply to hear more. She was intrigued but puzzled, how did he know so much?

"Whilst in Diagon Alley a group of Death Eaters were parading a family of Muggles down the street. Everyone ran inside but he stood his ground and told them to release the family." He continued,

"They didn't take kindly to that and attacked him. He fought back and killed them all. All 15 of them. He was branded a hero and was to receive the Order of Merlin, 1st Class."

"Then what?" She asked, curiosity forcing the words out, which she quickly corrected with a few words of indifference, "According to the story he's still alive."

"He was executed by Rudolphus LeStrange on his way to the Room of Honours." Harry said, "He died a hero. And the killer of 15 Death Eaters. Now is he a murderer?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean- ugh!" Daphne said, crossing her arms and her blue eyes shimmering with tears, "Why did you tell me that?"

"I wanted you to see, I'm only trying to help. If I hadn't kids would have been killed. Or worse."

She fought valiantly against the tears. But her epic struggle failed when Harry brought her into a hug, gripping him for dear life she allowed her tears of confusion to seep out.

"I can't just forget or just be cool with the fact you killed a bunch of people. Death Eaters or not." Daphne sighed, into his shirt.

"I've got it." Harry said, then prepared to leave. Detangling himself from her arms and standing,

"Where are you going?" She asked, almost frantically,

"You said you came here to be alone. So I thought-"

"No. Stay. Please." Daphne pleaded, holding his wrist and her tear stained face shimmering in the sunlight.

Harry thought she looked even more beautiful than he remembered and said as much. Making her smile ever so slightly before pulling him down onto the bench and into a warm hug. Not letting him go anywhere.

(*****)

Draco Malfoy snarled as he left the stadium. Potter was going to die!

His anger was swelling and he was too busy thinking of ways to destroy Harry for stealing his true love from him that he bumped into Astoria.

"Watch what you're doing!" He growled at the third year who simply stood on her tip toes and slapped the blonde boy in the face.

"I'm sick of inconsiderate bastards." She growled back, her little body quivering in rage before she stomped off, muttering under her breath.

Draco began to stomp after her, to remind her that he was Draco Malfoy. That she should cow before him and beg his forgiveness. To bask in his significance and power when a thought crossed his head,

'What power? What significance? To these people you are as significant as a speck of dust!'

Malfoy sighed and slumped against the wall, almost tripping over Ron Weasley.

"Jeez!" He snarled then looked almost fearful when he saw the boy who'd stamped on him, "Oh."

"Do you mind?" Malfoy asked, gesturing to a place next to the red head, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders,

"Sure. Pull up some floor." Ron sighed.

Sitting as close as the polar opposites decided to (which was far from close) they sat in silence. Neither admitting that they appreciated the others company,

"What's bothering you?"

"I've got, troubles."

"Huh! I've been disowned."

Any other day, Malfoy would have sneered and come up with a cutting jibe or insult to further humiliate and insult the boy. But not today.

"I'm… sorry…" Malfoy choked out and Ron momentarily showed his shock and surprise at the boys words before turning indifferent, "I guess fate's not in either of our favour."

Ron snorted then they both sighed at once,

"It's all Potter's fault." The pair said simultaneously, eyes widening in shock and turning onto the other.

Maybe it was the severity of the situation, or the fact that they had found, at least, one thing they had in common, but the pair looked upon each other in a new light. Two kindred spirits.

"Let's fix that Weasley." Malfoy said,

"Yeah. Let's." Ron growled.

(*****)

"And then there was his tenth…" Lily Potter said to her giggling audience as she slipped from one embarrassing story about her son to another when the doors opened and none other than Harry and Daphne entered. "Another time."

"Mum!" Harry said excitedly, surprising them all when his hair shined a brilliant fiery orange (akin to his mothers and the Weasley's) and almost flew into her outstretched arms. Hugging her tightly as she did the same.

"Wow." Tracey said, just as surprised as the others at his sudden affection and sudden change of appearance,

"Darling." Lily said, holding her son at arms length as she addressed the boy with his almost cherubic grin, "Weasley hair."

All of them smirked as he yelped and ran a hand through it (the fiery red locks being brought to his eye level for inspection), before their eyes widened as he shook his head and it reverted to black.

"How do you do that?" Milicent asked almost hopefully,

"Metamorphmagus." Daphne said, a look crossed between loathing and affection on her face, an utterly confusing montage.

"Oh." Milicent said, the fantasies that had built in her mind at what she could do with such a power destroyed.

An awkward silence descended upon the group as Harry stepped back from his mother and the teens looked to each other. Unaware of what to say next,

"We were just about to tell the about your tenth birthday Harry." Lupin said from his position in a wooden chair besides an occupied bed. Where he smiled as Harry's face paled significantly,

"Don't you dare!" He growled, the menace in his voice defeated by the fear in his eyes. The contrast making the people in the room laugh. The mood seeming to lighten.

Then the doors flew open and two girls walked in.

(*****)

"This better be important Dolores." The far from intimidating Minister Cornelius Fudge sat at his chair in his office. Staring at his spy in the walls of Hogwarts face in the fire.

"I have one." She hissed triumphantly,

"One what?" Fudge sighed, rolling his eyes.

"A spy in the students." She said, with an air of smugness and victory in her voice, "She sought me out and-"

"Is he in his circle of immediate friends?"

The interruption threw off the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"Erm, well… no. But-"

"Dolores. Unless the child is within the people he trusts then-"

"But he will!"

"How is that?"

"She is the best friend of a girl Potter is wooing."

Fudge leaned back in his chair, seemingly mildly interested.

"And I may soon have this girl under my- I mean working with me."

"Interesting." Cornelius said, after a few minutes of pondering, "What is the girls names."

"Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang." Umbridge said,

"I will contact their parents. They will be informed of the special task they must do for us. For there country." Fudge preached, puffing up his chest in false power and self importance.

"Yes sir." Umbridge whispered, smiling evily at her master before disappearing.

Fudge chuckled darkly.

"Soon." He whispered.

(*****)

Sirius Black leant up in bed. A huge lump on his head and a ringing in his ears.

After, initially, throwing Sirius around the room. Harry had come back and knocked him out. Now Sirius was in bed and suffering from the effects of his godsons wrath.

"Your up?" Remus said, Sirius looked to see his friend leafing through a book in a language Sirius didn't understand.

"What're you reading?" Sirius said, groaning as he sat up in bed.

Lupin went quiet and his eyes darted left and right. Nervous all of a sudden.

Before he could inquire into his nervourness, when the doors burst open and two young women entered and made him go from curious to fearful.

The first was a girl with bubble gum pink hair and the other was a blonde whose hands were on fire.

Nymphadora and Gabrielle.

Seeing these two women enter the Hogwarts Hospital Wing just emphasised how screwed Sirius really was. So, with a sigh, Remus slipped out of his chair and quickly scurried off. Wheras Sirius lay back down in bed and closed his eyes. Hoping that if he pretended to be asleep he would be spared the womens wrath.

Not likely, but he was only human…

**Sorry for the wait. I'm experiencing a tad of writers block. Plus I've been away for a while.**

**Read and Review (5 Reviews for the next installment)**


	28. Too Tired

**To TyrialFrost. This chapter is for you. For your sarcasm and rudeness makes my life feel worth living and this story worth writing. You're the best!**

**And Procusi, that is a pretty good reaction. But Harry isn't like that.**

**And thanks to Littlesilence. *digital cookie***

Breath of Life:

Chapter 27:

"Si tu recommences, je vais brûler votre pénis!" Gabrielle growled, fire in her eyes, heart and hand as she scrunched Sirius' shirt in her other hand as she threatened him. Shocking the fearful man out of his pretend slumber.

"Well. I'm glad I've got best friends like you two." Harry smirked as he stood next to Tonks.

"You are pretty lucky." The pink haired woman nodded along and playfully punched Harry's arm. Smiling ruefully as he feigned pain.

"Guess I am." Harry said in response, wincing as he tuned in on Gabrielle's rant. Spouting words and insults in French that he doubted the victim A. Understood, and B. Wanted to.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Tonks cleared her throat and spoke,

"So, where are your friends that you've spoken so highly of?"

"Dorms." Harry answered simply, "It IS 2 in the morning."

"That's nothing." Tonks said,

"For us. That is." Harry replied,

"Anyway, I was looking forward to meeting them. Especially this Daphne Greengrass girl."

"Dora…" Harry sighed, not liking the tone she was taking,

"Was it love at first sight? Or did you work up to it?" She said, her voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Dora please knock it off!" Harry growled,

"Or maybe it's not even love!" She said, "Tell me, how long has it been since she was in bed with you?"

"Nymphadora! I don't see what the problem is!" Harry growled, knowing the use of her real name would snap her out of her mood.

Tonks sighed and looked at the ground. Slightly embarrassed by her outburst but better that it was out of her system.

"And for the record. I've never slept with Daphne."

"S-sorry Harry. I dunno what came over me." She said, eyes firmly glued to the floor before taking a deep breath and making eye contact with her friend, "That girl may put on the tough girl face but, from how you described her, she's probably as fragile as glass."

"Your point?"

"She's not like us. We can take anything from anyone and still walk away from it to tell the tale. Her. Well…" She trailed off, she couldn't meet his eyes, "I don't want her to crack under the pressure. If she falls, I think she'll drag you down with her."

"I can't help but feel scared that this will all end in tears."

"Well. Like you said. We can survive anything." Harry said, shrugging and smiling lightly in an attempt to bring up the mood.

"We shouldn't have to. YOU shouldn't have to. And I won't let you walk away after all of this is over with a broken heart." Tonks said, gripping his shoulders and bored her hazel eyes into his green ones. "It's not fair. Now promise me you'll be careful."

Shocked and confused at his friends emotional outburst. Harry could only nod. Promising the 20 year old woman, what… Exactly?

Harry didn't care, she was his friend, so it didn't matter. He'd do anything for them.

"We have a mission by the way." Gabrielle said, flicking her hair out of her eyes as she waltzed over, the smell of something burning wafting over to them, "For both of you."

"Where do we need to be?" Harry said, speaking for the pair of them,

"I don't think you're going to wanna take this one." Gabrielle sighed, tugging her baby blue Beauxbatons blouse nervously, "It's one of His."

Knowing who she meant, Harry took a second, before holding out his hand for the plastic wallet of papers she held behind her back. The one she reluctantly handed over,

"All the information's inside." She said, before hurling her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Be careful."

Hugging her back and planting a small kiss on his best friends forehead. Harry slipped out of her arms and (with a look towards Sirius) took his leave.

"What's the mission?" Tonks said, when they were safety out of the Hogwarts grounds and slipping out of the burnt shell of Honeydukes Confectionery's,

"We're killing the Minister…"

(*****)

It took the group 5 minutes to reach the Entrance Hall after exiting the Slytherin Common Room. It would normally take them even less time but Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been blocking the corridor.

_"I cannot believe you are working with him!" Crabbe whined as the hulk talked to his master,_

_"It is completely necessary." Malfoy said, "In the war against the scum, the scum can help to defeat its own."_

_"But, really? Weasley?" _

_"I will not talk about my reasoning or my plans here. Understand?"_

They all knew that Malfoy scheming was bad enough. But Malfoy and Weasley, the two big bullies of the school working together meant that their lives would be living hell pretty damn soon.

Walking in for breakfast they noticed some things. First, Professor Black was in his usual seat at the staff table (with a considerable amount of hair missing) and Harry was fast asleep at the Slytherin table. His forehead pressed to the wood and his body rising and falling in a way only sleepers did.

Cautiously sitting around him (quickly joined by Neville and Hermione) they all watched him.

"Please stop staring at me." He moaned after a few minutes. Causing them to look away quickly. "Days like this make me want a coffee."

"The House Elves can get you one." Hermione said, awaiting the owl delivering the Daily Prophet,

"What House Elves?" Milicent asked,

"The ones in the kitchens." Hermione said almost exasperated.

"That makes sense." Blaise said, "The only humans they hire to work at the school besides Professors were Pomfrey and Filch."

"Fine. Erm, coffee please?" Harry said, slightly unsure as he brought his head up.

"Here you go." Ginny Weasley said from behind him, making them all start. "Oh, sorry."

Harry turned and Ginny thrust a steaming hot mug towards him,

"Thanks Ginny." He said, smiling kindly but sleepily.

"N-no problem." Her eyes darted up the Hall and unwittingly, the entire plan unravelled.

Taking the mug and putting onto the table (as it burnt his hands) Harry awaited her leaving before he suddenly seemed extremely alert. Taking a long, deep sniff of the liquid and pushing it away.

"Nobody drink that." Harry snarled, his eyes rage filled slits, "It's been tampered with."

They all looked to one another and looks of shock crept across their faces,

"How could you accuse someone of that?" Daphne (who sat opposite him) gasped,

"I read minds." Harry dismissed,

"Oh, and reading minds without permission is TOTALLY cool. Right?" Daphne snarled,

"The fact that she couldn't even meet my eyes when she handed it over, or the fact she was sweaty and nervous was a big give away."

"The girls obviously another stupid Cho clone. Crushing on the big, bad Harry Potter."

Harry sighed, took and deep breath and leant forward in his seat and delivered his argument ender,

"Then what does that make you?!"

As thought, she was utterly speechless.

"She poured a vial of clear liquid into the mug before she brought it over. And Dumbledore gave her a nod of what appeared to be appreciation when she did." Blaise said from besides Daphne and Neville nodded from beside Harry to back up his words.

Daphne glared at Harry darkly for a second before something akin to guilt and regret passed over her features. Which Harry took as an apology and smiled softly, making Daphne's heart flutter.

"I'll get my own coffee." Harry said as a mug and a glass coffee pot appeared, full of the pungent smelling brown liquid.

Holding his hand out, his eyes narrowed slightly. The bags beneath them extremely prominent. Tracey, who sat beside him, could not suppress a gasp as she seemed to see the magic travel through his body and to his outstretched arm.

"Crap." He hissed and dropped his arm.

"What's up?" Hermione asked,

"I'm too tired to perform a simple spell." Harry growled,

"What?" Neville asked, the only one to voice their confusion,

"Spells, are the way of focusing intent. Say, a Stunning Spell. Stupefy is the verbal trigger that tells the brain you want to stun someone, the brain goes to the magic with your intention to stun someone, or stop them or- you get the jist?"

They all nodded along. Listening intently. None of them noticing Snape slinking past and listening in,

"So, when you don't or can't focus your intent, This is something that you have to do more with Silent Casting, the spell can not work properly or not work at all." Harry continued his explanation. Unaware that Snape was vividly reminded of the days Lily would explain things to him.

"So, you're tired and cannot focus your intent?" Tracey said cautiously, spurred on by the nod he gave her as he poured his coffee into a goblet,

"So your magic is going out and not doing anything." Neville said, smiling as he understood.

"Exactly." Harry said with a smile, after a long drink. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

They all laughed and Snape used that time to slip away. Smiling slightly as he headed to the dungeons.

(*****)

The post arrived when Harry was knocking back his sixteenth goblet of coffee. The cursed one lying untouched in the centre of the table.

The owls soared in through the opening in the ceiling and brought Daphne, Milicent and Harry letters and Hermione the Daily Prophet.

Milicent immediately pocketed the letter and Harry hid his suspicious glances perfectly (as did Neville and Blaise. Who looked to one another and Harry as if working from one mind) whilst less obviously, Harry slipped his letter into his pocket. Whereas Daphne tore hers open and her eyes widened,

"What is it Daph?" Tracey asked, concerned at the reaction her friend was having to whatever she was reading.

"Read it." Daphne said, casting a wary eye over to Harry. Who (after his look of concern changed to understanding) knew she didn't want him to read it. So, occupying himself with listening to the three way argument that was taking place about the Daily Prophet (between Hermione, Neville and Blaise), he did not see the letter that Tracey was reading at that moment,

_**Dearest Daphne,**_

_**It has come to the attention of myself and your mother that you have been in (what some would call) a romantic relationship of sorts with a young man called Harry Potter.**_

_**Due to recent events and what appears to be the fact that he is not only the head of a political scandal but also is an outlaw to the Ministry I hereby forbid this to continue. Your safety and the safety of this family being the main reason as to why.**_

_**Dearest, do not believe I am being overly harsh. I just believe this boy is a dangerous individual and may endanger your welfare and, if this was to happen, I do not believe I could forgive myself.**_

_**Please understand my daughter.**_

_**From your loving Father,**_

_**Richard Greengrass.**_

Both girls looked at Harry after Tracey was finished and a look Tracey had never seen on her best friends face when her father had commanded her around (and she believed did not suit the situation entirely) appeared. That was relief and smug satisfaction.

It was as if Daphne could not have hoped for a better outcome. Almost smiling, Daphne took the letter from Tracey and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Come on _Tracey_." Daphne said, emphasising the girls name, "Let _us, _go to Potions."

The sudden and abrupt exit by Daphne (who was suddenly followed by Tracey, who wanted answers, and Milicent who didn't wasn't comfortable with the others) shocked the boys and Hermione. Who sat and watched almost awkwardly,

"What was THAT about?" Blaise asked,

"Let's find out." Harry said, getting up, feeling more alert after his 21st coffee. "Coming Neville?"

The boy wasn't paying attention, as he watched a certain brunette further up the Slytherin table rise and leave the room.

"I'll catch up to you." He said, trailing off and quickly jogging after a completely different Greengrass.

"Ok. See you in Potions." Hermione called after him, puzzled. Then she forgot about him entirely as Blaise looped his arm through hers. Making her giggle and blush as the trio exited the room.

(*****)

Neville caught up to Astoria in the Entrance Hall, just as she was headed to the moving stairs. Chatting away to a group of third years that hung on her every word,

"And then Colin was like 'PLEASE?!' And I was like 'NO!'" She said, captivating her audience with wild hand motions, "And then he was like-"

"Tori- I mean, Astoria Greengrass?" Neville said, cursing his slip and made more nervous as the entire group of what appeared to be thirty third years stared at him,

"Yes, Neville Longbottom?" She said, coldly. Disregarding the fact he was once her best friend and remembering that he broke her heart.

"Erm," he tried, gulping. The many pairs of eyes on him making him nervous, "Err, can we talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to a Lion?" She smirked, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised,

"The same reason I would want to talk to a Snake. It's important." Neville said, false confidence lacing his words,

Smirking as she saw right through his façade, Astoria shooed away the others and dragged him over to a dark alcove out of sight,

"You have 60 seconds." She said firmly,

"Listen Tori. I'm sorry about what I said. It was horrible and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well, when it comes to girls. You don't Neville." Astoria growled, not being able to look at him as she spoke, afraid her words would fail, "I've been there for you for years. Been a constant friend and I've always loved you. But you were to thick to see that."

"I'm sorry."

"And don't think that you can just waltz over to me and say 'I'm sorry' and think that I don't know that you aren't just waiting for Blaise to drop Hermione so you can swoop in." She said, "I'm on to you! You- mmmflghh."

Her words we're cut short as she looked up to deliver her rant to his face when Neville slipped down and stole her first kiss…

(*****)

Sneaking. Harry liked sneaking. It allowed him to do things that others couldn't see (Well, mainly because he was good at it.)

So, sneaking into the classroom the Daphne, Tracey and Milicent had entered and hiding behind a desk completely undetected by the trio made Harry feel extremely good about himself.

Then he heard the conversation.

"I don't get it Daph!" Tracey cried,

"I don't like the guy. Simple as that." Daphne said, dismissively. Her back to her friend,

"But it isn't. Is it?" Milicent asked,

"You've been worrying yourself sick for months about him and one letter from Daddy makes you not care?!"

"No, Father has a point for once. Harry's too dangerous to be around." Daphne said, in a matter of factly tone, "And besides, a girl like me and a guy like him would never have worked. We all knew that."

The desk groaned under the force of his grip as Harry clenched his fists until the knuckles turned white. Every word she spoke was a white hot dagger in his system that cut deeper and hurt more than any curse or wound he had obtained. Not because her words hurt his feelings, but because he had thought that all along.

All sneaking aside. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Missing the look of horror, embarrasment and regret on Daphne Greengrass' face as she watched him leave…

**5 review rule. Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! Arrivederci! :)**


	29. What is your problem!

**To John (Guest) I reread your review and (honestly) sure. Why not?! I've pissed myself (and many of the other readers) off with Daphne and I never had any intention of this story ending well for the pair of them. Sooo…**

**Happy reading folks! Don't bite off my head!**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 29:

The Ministry of Magic was in turmoil at exactly 9:25 in the morning. As Percy Weasley entered the office of Minister Cornelius Fudge's office and fount thirteen Aurors unconscious and the office's occupant cold and dead.

Cornelius had messaged his wife to say he would be staying all night as he worked on a project to destroy Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's career (of course. Not in as many words) so the fact he had not come home had not seemed too unusual.

Now, Mrs Fudge (a rather slim and elegant woman with long straw coloured hair and piercing and calculating brown eyes) entered her late husbands place of work 10 minutes after the discovery of his body. Where she was met with a disconcerting sight,

"I want them ready by the end of the week." A tall and domineering blonde woman said as she walked in her direction, "Ah, Mrs Fudge. Acting Minister Bones. My apologies for your loss."

"Thank you." The grief stricken, but distracted, woman said, shaking the hand of the woman she had heard of but never seen in person.

"Now. I know you are in a very sad time. So I will make this brief." Bones said, "the cremation of your husbands body will be after the Aurors have finished on his body. Then the elections-"

"Hang on. You are cremating Cornelius?!" Mrs Fudge roared, her brown eyes alight with fury, "What gives you the right?! And what elections?!"

"The late Minister made it quite clear what was to be done with his remains in the event of his passing. And, besides," she said, talking as if she were explaining a common mistake to a young one, "we need SOMEONE to run the country."

Mrs Angelina Marina Fudge was furious. How dare this woman so coldly (metaphorically) step over her husbands body like a crack in the road,

"My husbands body isn't even cold!"

"That's how things work around here." Amelia Bones said calmly, "Now, please excuse me. Sorry for the loss."

So as Acting Minister Amelia Bones went off to fulfil her duties as a Minister of Magic (and Order of the Phoenix member), Mrs Fudge was left feeling cold and empty. Watching people come and go as if nothing odd had happened. The sharp tongue of realisation hit her quite quickly though…

Nobody cared…

(*****)

Knowing Neville probably had as much kissing practice as a doorknob. Astoria was surprised how she felt her toes curl in pleasure at the action.

His lips on hers were passionate yet tender, soft yet firm, and left her warm all over. Blushing a soft read as his hand ran through her mousy brown hair before he pulled away. Leaving any thoughts she had had prior in a jumbled mess.

Breathing heavily, Astoria choked out a barely heard response,

"No."

"What?" Neville asked, utterly lost,

"No." Astoria said, her voice firmer, "I'm not being the girl you use whilst you wait for Blaise to drop Hermione."

"Astoria, I-"

"Look me in the eyes. And tell me that you are COMPLETELY over Hermione." Astoria commanded and watched hopelessly as Neville opened his mouth to respond and no words passed his lips. "See you around Nev."

"Astoria."

"I've gotta go to class."

"Listen to me!" Neville commanded, grasping her shoulder and spinning her around, "I've been so obsessed for so long that I've not noticed ANY other girl."

"You don't say." Astoria smirked,

"You can't expect me to forget all of that in a day."

"No." Astoria agreed, but quickly added, "But I'd expect you to do it before approaching another girl Nev."

Neville looked a bit sheepish and guilty at the comment.

"Look. I'm on the list for the Hogsmeade rebuild next term. Still interested then, then we'll talk in the town." She said, brushing his hand away,

"What if I can't wait that long?" Neville asked, his statement making her blush. Standing on her tip toes she pecked his cheek,

"I've waited this long."

Blue eyes on hazel. A silent understanding that their friendship was being taken to a new stage.

What would it hold?

(*****)

Sitting in the dark. The torches long since spluttered out. His legs dangling into the twinkly abyss over the edge as he sat in the Owlry. The pungent smell of owl droppings defiling his sense of smell as he sat.

Harry felt empty.

Daphne's comments hadn't just hurt him. It was like she had scraped him out until he was merely a hollow shell of himself. Leaving him with his heartache, his pain and his misery.

He had (almost) been over the Graveyard. Almost been over the fact that he could stop punishing himself for events that had spiralled out of control. Yet, now. It appeared that others were going to punish him.

"Harry?" A voice asked, Harry didn't need to turn to see that it was Tracey.

Not waiting for a response, Tracey slipped into a seat on the cold stone besides Harry. Slipping off her slippers as she dangled her legs into the darkness of the night.

"Smells up here." Tracey said, her nose slightly crinkled,

"Well, I did have a pretty big lunch." Harry said, his joke half hearted but putting a small smile on both of their faces.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Tracey asked, placing the bronze coin on the stone ledge of the glass less window between them

"Life." Harry replied, "It's one **big **cosmic joke."

Tracey knew that he was far from finished. So she did not respond, hoping she would be privy to him baring his soul.

"Daphne was right. About everything." Harry sighed, "When-"

"To hell she was!" Tracey snorted, "Daph's my best friend. But she's also stubborn, somewhat naïve, has a rather sour temper and is incredibly arrogant. And, sometimes. I don't believe her good qualities can counteract the bad ones."

"But I'm much worse."

"An international hero is worse than a bratty teenage girl. How is that physically possible?" Tracey asked, what could have been perceived as a joke spoken with deathly seriousness,

"I'm no hero." Harry laughed,

"Liar." Tracey said, "You ARE a hero. I know you enough to say that with complete confidence."

"You don't know me." Harry sighed, staring up at the stars.

"I know that, deep down." Punctuating her point by jabbing his chest with her index finger, "You are a kind, funny, sensitive and utterly amazing guy. A guy who deserves someone who appreciates him"

"I don't deserve anyone." Harry looked into Tracey's eyes as he spoke those words. Hoping eye contact would prove to her why she was wrong and he was right,

"You deserve someone the most, Harry." Tracey said, slipping in and closing the distance between the pair. "You may not think this but I know what your dealing with. You've seen and done horrible things. You think you don't deserve to be loved. But you did it all with good intentions and have saved hundreds of innocent lives by simply ending one corrupted and dark one."

Harry processed the words carefully. Her words the first new ones on the subject to enter his ears.

He'd never noticed how beautiful Tracey was. Soft, delicate features, her brown hair and eyes complementing her (still) slightly tanned skin. Her hair in a messy bun with some hairs hanging loose, making her look like the girl she was. A girl who was happy with herself the way she was and didn't care how the many saw her. As long as the few who did approved.

The pair surveyed one another and for a brief second (the rest of the world missing the occasion) the kindred spirits touched one another's. Their guarded emotions worn on their sleeves for the other to scrutinise as they see fit (and they both seemed to like what they saw).

"Thanks Trace." Harry said, fiddling with his glasses and smiling a small and genuine smile down at the girl (who self consciously fiddled with her hair), "I've never felt so- so-"

"Appreciated? Normal? Content? Satisfied?" Tracey suggested, smirking, "I have that effect on many guys."

Smirking in response, Harry hugged Tracey and the pair held onto each other for a little while before separating. Both hands overlapping innocently on the window ledge, completely unaware to either of them. As if they were meant to be there. Remaining that way for hours as they talked until the sun rose.

And onwards… until they had to exit their world of bliss and re enter the world of sorrow and pain.

But it didn't matter. There was an escape for them (a temporary, but beautiful escape).

(*****)

At 6:20 am, Tracey slipped back into the girls dorms. Slumping onto her bed and closing her eyes. It was a Saturday morning and Tracey was looking forward to a nice lie in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Daphne roared, standing at the end of her friends bed with her hands on her hips.

'Or not!'

Rolling onto her stomach, Tracey groaned into her pillow, wanting to sleep,

"Answer me Tracey!" Daphne growled and heard Tracey's muffled reply, "What?!"

"I was out!" Tracey said, getting up onto her elbows and addressing her best friend with closed eyes.

"No shit! With who and where were you?!" Daphne growled, her concern for her friends safety lost on the person they were intended for,

"Sorry for telling you the entire details of my social life, _**MUM**_!" Tracey sneered sarcastically fixing her friend with a vicious glare, making Daphne flinch and hold up her palms in an offer of peace and apology.

"Yeesh! Sorry! I was only worried." Daphne said,

"Well. I'm touched. But I'm fine." Tracey said, taking the edge from her eyes and voice.

Lying back in bed but finding she could not sleep, Tracey sighed audibly.

"So… where were you?" Daphne asked, perched on the end of Tracey's bed and giggling when Tracey rolled her eyes,

"Out…" Tracey sa hid,

"With?" Daphne asked,

"A guy…" Tracey said, being purposely vague.

"Ooooh!" Daphne said, her voice irritatingly high and curious (a side to Daphne that only Tracey was privy to), "Do tell! Anyone I know?"

Tracey couldn't meet Daphne's eyes. A small blush crept over her skin at the thought of who she'd spent nearly 10 hours of her evening (and early morning) with.

"Trace what's up- oh HELL NO!" Daphne said, her eyes burning a blue flame as the temperature dropped alongside her good (almost childish) mood (years ago alerting Daphne's parents to the magic in their daughter, and aiding her nickname) as she flew to her feet. "Tracey?!"

Suddenly deciding that sitting down in a situation involving an enraged Daphne Greengrass was NOT a good idea

"Daphne. Calm down." Tracey said. One hand out before her, the other stealthily searching for her wand in her dressing gown (just as Harry and Professor Black had taught her). Although she didn't want to use it,

"Not even 24 hours and you're moving in on my ex?!"

"One, you dumped him, second, you weren't dating anyway. And neither are we, we're just friends." Tracey said, her hand clasping around the holly wood magical tool in her pocket.

Daphne growled and opened her mouth to respond. Only for no words to leave it.

Not waiting for her to think, Tracey grabbed some clothes and her toiletry bag and escaped into the bathroom. After a long relaxing shower and a change of clothing, Tracey returned to the room to find Daphne's curtains closed and the other girls of her dorm gone. Sighing, Tracey dropped her items on her bed and exited the dorms. Believing her friend just needed time.

(*****)

The voice hit her like a wave hits the shore as she exited the dorms. A tremendous sound from across the dank, cold hallway. Warming it up with the unfamiliar, yet welcome sound.

_**"We fall, we chained, our hearts, in vain. With jobs, never asking why! We kissed, I fell, under, your spell. Love, no one could deny!"**_ Tracey followed the beautiful sound and found herself in the 5th years boys dorms and found the occupants (and her missing dorm mates) listening into a closed door. It took her a while to realise one of them was missing,

_**"I push, you fly, up in, the sky. And now, your not coming down! It slow-ly, turns, you let, me burn. And now we're ashes on the ground!"**_ The voice high and angelic as it seeped past the door. Over the sounds of the running water and the bated breaths, before the lyrics quietened down and left them straining to hear the words,

_**"I didn't mean to start a war! I just wanted you to let me in! And instead of using force, I guess I should have let you win."**_ Harry Potter's beautiful and alluring voice made Tracey's eyes flutter and her breath catch as she heard the emotion in it as he sung softly and almost incessantly, as if he were trying to convince someone of his words, _**"Oh, I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in, I guess I should have let you in..." **_

Then with a squeak the shower turned off and the girls and boys rushed off in fear of what Harry Potter would do to them if he knew that the entire 5th year population had listened to him singing in the shower.

Tracey stood outside with a hand to her chest, trying to steady her heartbeat. She had never guessed that Harry could sing like that, or that a mere song could make her feel so strangely. Sighing and checking the time on an ancient clock on the wall (which read 7:30am. Tracey decided to wait for her friends in the Common Room.

Daphne was there…

"Having fun in the boys dorms?" She sneered,

"Probably more fun than your having out here." Tracey retorted (poor choice of words),

"Oh really?!" Daphne sneered, making her beautiful features twist in a highly unnattractive manner, "How come?"

"I was listenening to the an amazing singing voice." Tracey said, "Maybe, if you weren't so stuck up, you could have heard to."

"If it's who I thought it was, I'm good thanks." Daphne snarled,

"What's you're problem Daphne? What's Harry ever done?"

"He killed 31 people."

"Self defense and it saved 300 lives."

"He's arrogant and ignorant to our customs."

"He's been locked away for 15 years and he is NOT arrogant."

"He's a half-blood!" Daphne roared and Tracey stopped dead. The Daphne she knew hated the blood supremacy and the current status quo,

"What is wrong with you?!" Tracey gasped shock slowly being overtaken by anger, "What the HELL?!"

"I can have an opinion Tracey! I don't like Harry, deal with it!" Daphne said, getting up and standing toe to toe with her. A stare down ensued that ended when Tracey's hand cracked across Daphne's face before grabbing her golden blond hair and forcing her to face her,

"Harry is a diamond in the rough. Any girl would pay an arm and a leg for a guy like him. Smart, handsome, respectful, sensitive. A perfect person. And if you can't see that, then one day, someone's gonna drag him away from you." Tracey growled, her brown eyes filled with a fury no one had ever witnessed on the usually cool girl, "He's not **that** head over heels for you that he'll stay with you after ALL of this."

"What! Are you going to drag him away?" Daphne joked before a look of deathly seriousness on Tracey's face hit her even harder than the slap.

"I just might…"

(*****)

Draco Malfoy watched the conflict from afar. Smirking in smug satisfaction as he watched,

"Crabbe, Goyle." He said, calling his lakys to him, "Find Weasley, and tell him the curse letter worked…"

**DUM DUM DAA!**

**5 Review rule as always. Tell me what you think please! Arrivederci!**


	30. I May Be Ill

**Hey guys! Do you all hate me now? **

**I Dedicate This Chapter to SlythrinHermione who makes me still want to write.**

**And I apologise for this, but everyone who Flamed about stupid things about Harry not knowing Daphne was cursed. Think about it, he was around her for mere seconds before storming out. And I explained the 'Intent' thing. He wouldn't have been focused, would he?**

**And everyone who Reviewed about 'the story ending badly' well I'm DREADFULLY sorry but 'happy endings' aren't my style. And THIS fic will not end happily but guess what (if you guys still care?) I'm planning a sequel, Breeze of Death. Interested? Doubt it.**

**Here's the next installment.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 29:

Draco Malfoy was called many things in his life but one thing that he was always called 'A boy of empty threats'. How wrong people were.

Life for Draco Malfoy had been an awful and somewhat awkward experience. Due to his fathers rather 'colourful' background, Draco was scrutinised from birth. He had once asked his father if he had done all of the horrible and disgusting things people accused him off and he only answered the questions truthfully in the safety and darkness of Malfoy Manor. Where he would say,

_"Yes my son. And I will do it all again one day."_

That was the day he realised Voldemort would rise again…

Now, Draco's partnership with Ron had involved something Malfoy had never liked doing, swallowing his pride and asking for help. Weasley had the knowledge of the dark spells, charms and curses that exists, Draco would ask his father for the spells and he would give his son the knowledge to do them, then Draco Malfoy, the boy of empty threats, performed them. Some of the darkest, sickest and most disgusting dark spells every performed in his generation.

The plan was simple. Draco, posing as an innocent friend of Daphne's who feared she was falling in with the wrong crowds, sent a letter to Richard and Helena, Ron intercepted the reply owl holding the letter and Malfoy worked his magic on the letter, lacing it with a complex fortification of spells. Two of them standing out from the all.

A heavy compulsion charm and a strong (newly dubbed by its user) hate charm. This all meant that (as long as she held the letter) she would feel nothing but despise towards Harry Potter and the compulsion charm compelled her to keep it on her person at all times.

"We told Weasley, Draco" Crabbe told me, the behemoth stumbling into the Common Room with his message,

"Good." Malfoy replied, smiking as he reclined in the plush green armchair, "Marvellous, actually.

It was good being bad…

(*****)

Daphne Greengrass felt strange. Very, VERY strange.

The day before he'd returned, she had wanted to string him up. To make him stand for his crimes.

Then he returned, she felt so confused, part of her feared him whilst another part wanted to hold him close to her, to kiss him and to make him stay forever.

Now. Daphne's head hurt. Ever since she had gotten the letter she had been given thoughts that made her recoil in horror. Images of Harry dead on the floor, his blood on her hands, she felt extreme hate towards him and she was afraid. She couldn't stand to be near him as intense anger filled her system and her mouth and mind were taken by this foreign entity that was possessing her.

Staggering along the corridor she almost felled her little sister, landing in a crumpled heap. Daphne held her throbbing head in her hands as she felt like her brain was attacking her skull. Pushing for freedom.

"Watch it Daph!" Astoria joked before seeing the state of her elder sister, coated in sweat and a look of complete agony on her face, "Daph? What's wrong?"

"I'm sick." Daphne whimpered, more images of Harry dead and gone filling her vision and mind forcing her to tears and to scream at them, "No, make them stop!"

Horrified at the state she was in, the (surprisingly strong) girl heaved her up slightly and began to carry her off,

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." She said through gritted teeth as she hauled her sister along.

(*****)

"Interesting." Harry said, an open trunk with his bank files beside him as he looked through a list of his recent transactions, "Very, very interesting."

The document was showing the incursions made into his account by one Albus Dumbledore as he slipped money into his account and traced this extra money to a research facility in America calling itself Slingshot. A company Harry made a mental note of investigating. He needed to know where his money was going.

"Harry?" An almost choked voice said from behind him, with a wave of his hand his early morning read slipped back into the trunk and Harry turned to see his godfather at the door.

They hadn't talked since their little 'misunderstanding' and Harry took him in. He was pretty much as good as new, he'd ordered in scar potions and hair growth potions (as Madam Pomfrey refused to supply them to him) and he was the same suave, debonair man he'd always been. With the slight difference that he held a mountain of guilt on his shoulders,

"Yes Professor?" Harry said with no emotion. That hurt Sirius the most, the fact that Harry was not forgiving him was something he'd expected, but the fact that he didn't even merit Harry's anger was almost too much to bear.

"Um, your friend, Ms Greengrass, is in the Hospital Wing."

"What?!" Harry said, unable to hide his shock and horror at the situation,

"She's been caught with some kind of curse." Sirius said, his voice fading out as Harry's worry hit him like a brick,

"Daphne." He whispered, before shooting off like a bullet out of the dorms and to the Hospital Wing. His whole day shifting dramatically as he ran.

(*****)

Albus Dumbledore was confused and when he was confused, he was afraid.

He had lost the Hallows and the Goblins were coming for him. You couldn't get any more scared than he was at that moment.

He had spent his entire life scouring the world for the three objects that would make him the Master of Death. He had sacrificed his friends, his family, his reputation, all for three fabled objects he'd heard of as a child.

Three objects that nobody knew existed for certain and had taken his early life from him.

Now, they were gone, his sister was dead, his best friend was gone, his brother hated him and he was being hunted by the most feared race of Dark Creatures known. The Goblins.

Dumbledore had to act quickly and effectively. Or he was going to die.

(*****)

You could say Daphne was leaving her mark on Harry. As she pinned him on the ground and throttled him.

Harry wasn't the slightest bit harmed as he lay on the stone flags with his head bouncing up and down. Her efforts not coming anywhere near to constricting his windpipe or breaking his neck, which, did seem pretty pathetic,

"Daphne, calm down." Harry said, calmly and softly,

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, her blue eyes full of rage. A rage that didn't belong there,

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice level and with almost no emotion,

"Because…" Daphne began before her entire face went blank and her grip slackened, using this moment, Harry flipped her and had her pinned to the ground, "You Bastard!"

"You don't want to kill me Daphne." Harry said,

"Yes. I do." She spat, her sky blue eyes narrowed,

"No you don't. This isn't you."

"You don't know me." She sneered, "You don't know one THING about me."

Harry took a breath and stared down at Dpahne, the twisted part of her mind assumed he had conceded defeat, whilst the other part, the rational and disciplined part (that was the REAL Daphne Greengrass) payed close attention as her beloveds mouth opened and words poured out,

"I don't know everything about you, no. But that's what attracted me first. I can walk into a room and I could know everything about anyone who occupied it in seconds. But you. I'm still working it out." Harry said, his eyes clouded, "But what I do know about you is that your clever, kind, you're determined and you are completely and utterly beautiful. And, well. I think I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock. His whole face seemed contorted in confusion but she could see the honesty within them. Even as she wrung his neck for a second time when his grip loosened.

Throwing her on the bed, Professor Black and Madam Pomfrey moved from their spectators positions and tied Daphne to the bed with magical rope. The girl screaming and cursing all of the way.

Levelling his wand at her, Harry uttered the counter curse and watched the effect. Daphne's back arched and she gasped for air. Her bright purple aura came into sight with it's blotch of sickening yellow that grew every second.

For a split second, the leech on her seemed to shrink and fade into nothing, her face cleared and she gazed at Harry with a tearful smile. Before it returned bigger and more horrific than before and she shrieked in utter agony.

"My god." Harry whispered, shocked at her reaction as she thrashed and screamed her aura returning to invisibility, "It didn't work."

Raising his wand to repeat himself and try to remove the demonic intruder, a gruff masculine voice roared at him,

"Get away from my daughter!"

**First person to guess the name of the song, from the previous chapter, and who it's by (that I don't own by the way) gets a digital cookie. **

**Until next time? You know, if you aren't too busy Flaming.**


	31. A Team Effort

**Sorry it took so long. I've had school and stuff. I'll be as consistent as I can.**

Breath of Life:

Chapter 30:

"Get away from my daughter!" The gruff voice roared and Harry felt a division in his mind as he looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw a tall (and rather… 'well fed') man in a pristine black suit, black blazer, tie, trousers and shirt pointing a wand at him.

Whenever someone pointed a wand in his direction without his permission his immediate reaction was to turn them to dust. Which he was BARELY stopping himself from doing.

The man had mousy brown hair with hints of grey and matching grey eyes that made Harry feel uneasy as they bored into the side of his head,

"Drop your wand." The man commanded, his tone suggested that he was used to receiving whatever he wanted, making Harry REALLY want to say 'And what if I don't?'

Slowly, Harry lowered his wand and carefully bent down and placed it on the ground before standing up carefully and awaiting this man's next command.

"Turn around." He commanded, gesturing for him to turn away from the man,

'Fat chance!' He thought, 'Sorry mate.'

With a flick of his wrist, Harry's second wand was in hand and with a second flick, so was the mans.

He was eleven when he learned this trick.

_Staring at the multi-coloured leaves that tumbled past the window as Lupin explained,_

_"If you make it a habit you won't have to constantly use the charms whenever you disarm people." He said, tapping the blackboard with a list of several charms and spells that he immediately submitted to memory with a quick glance,_

_"What do they do?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his desk,_

_"They can tell you everything about the owner. From spells they've cast, to a vague idea of potential spells, their age, identities, personalities…"_

Smirking as he twirled the mans wand between his fingers. He HAD made it a habit and was rushed full of information. He was the Head of the Department of Mysteries, spends his days eating doughnuts at his desk among other things.

Looking the man in his grey eyes he held his arm out with Richard Greengrass' wand in it. The man cautiously took it back and Harry nodded to him before looking over to Daphne.

She had stopped screaming and was having her sweaty forehead stroked tenderly by a rather beautiful woman who (could have passed for an older sister, but) obviously was her mother. The same blue eyes, blonde hair, delicate facial features. Yes, she was Daphne and Astoria's mother.

"What is going on?" Mr Greengrass asked, glaring at Harry as he spoke. His voice laced with venom.

"She's been cursed. It's something that I haven't got much practice removing." Harry said, looking in turn to the man, and his godfather over his shoulder,

"Practice?" The woman (Helena Greengrass?) asked, looking up to her husband and Harry,

"Don't whip out the badge. You're wasting time." Sirius said as Harry opened his mouth. The boy nodded and went over to Daphne. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,

"Sirius?" Richard said uncertainly, turning to see the man he had once hero worshipped in his youth,

"Richard." Sirius said icily, he had personally never liked Richard for personal reasons.

"I-" Richard began before Sirius saw Harry turn rigid and his hair turn a fiery red, before shifting through a rainbow of colours then sticking to its original black. Then his eyes opened and Harry looked, well, pissed.

"Found him." Harry growled and began to stomp away,

"You can't leave Hogwart's grounds dear." Madam Pomfrey called after him,

"Won't need to." Harry snarled viciously, the adults watching the young man with his fists clenched,

"Who is it?" Richard Greengrass demanded,

"Two syllables." Harry said as the doors opened ahead of him, "Mal-foy."

(*****)

Ron Weasley was sitting on his bed when Neville and Hermione came for him.

So angry was the male Gryffindor at the red head staring wistfully at pictures of his former girlfriend that he forgot magic and attacked him in a Muggle fashion. Hermione turning a blind eye as Neville pounded fist after fist into Ron Weasley's head. The boy was too surprised to respond at first. Then too weak afterwards.

"Neville. That's enough." Hermione said after a while,

"No it isn't." Neville panted as he stood above the red head with blood on his hands for a second time. No longer feeling guilt or remorse, "He should die for what he did."

"He didn't do it." Hermione said, attempting to placate the boy.

"We don't know that yet." Neville said,

"Harry said it was both Malfoy's and Ron's magic."

"So?"

"Malfoy's magic was more prominent."

"Weasley's magic shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

Hermione couldn't argue with that point, but found a way to get her point across,

"Don't stoop to his level." She said as she saw Ron cowering from them, "Stupefy!"

The red head fell unconscious before them,

"Ready?" Hermione asked, gesturing with her wand,

"Ready." Neville returned and they levitated Ron out of the Gryffindor dorms. Both of them taking great pleasure in Ron 'accidentally' bumping into things.

(*****)

Draco Malfoy had not envisioned being hung upside down from the Astronomy Tower as being part of his day. But, he hadn't envisioned much for the average weekend.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Harry Potter said, Draco looking up to the boy who held him. His glasses being put in his pocket.

It was lashing it down with rain.

"You know the bad thing about Dragonhide boots?" Harry asked rhetorically, his voice low and dark but eerily in Malfoy's ear despite the wind and rain. "They get slippery in the rain."

Paling significantly he had mere na no-seconds to register the veiled threat before he was plummeting to the ground far below. Screaming himself hoarse as the rain whipped his face painfully and his visibility of the grass became more pronounced.

Then there was a yank at the bottom of his spine and Draco's descent ended with a painful jolt. Leaving him staring at the ground that he almost merged with for a few minutes before he slowly ascended. Passing empty windows as he rose.

Harry's eyes were fiery red when Draco returned and the rage, the hate, the anger, they replicated those of a being he feared with eyes of the same colour (he wondered if this was pure coincidence?)

"What did you do to Daphne?" Harry growled, his tone one that expected the truth,

"I didn't do anything-" Malfoy began before he was falling again, faster, tumbling until he he stopped before the ground again, his pants were slightly full,

"Listen up, lie. And your going to die Draco." Harry said quietly, which made a part of Draco shrink back, it was quiet, not kind,

"I won't tell you!" Malfoy said defiantly, before an electric shock ran through his body. Screaming and writhing in the air Malfoy begged him t stop,

"I'll stop when you tell me what you did to Daphne!" Harry roared, his hands outstretched, one hand pumping electricity into his body, the other hanging him by the throat.

"N-n-" Malfoy tried but a particularly sharp jot changed his mind, "The letter! The letter she got from her dad!"

"What about it?" Harry said, lessening the flow but not too much,

"Me and Weasley cursed it. Umbridge helped. She's been intercepting the mail for weeks and let us help her. She didn't even notice the letter was gone." Malfoy sobbed as the rain soaked him and the emptied his bowels in his trousers for a second time, utterly disgraced,

"What is on it?" Harry asked, noticing how lumpy and misshapen his wet trousers had become.

Draco smirked besides himself,

"You'll never get it!"

"Oh really?!"

"It's got a hate charm made specifically for you. And if it builds up the victim wants you dead and they won't stop until they do!" Malfoy said and laughed manically as the electricity turned off and harry was thoughtful.

"Thanks Draco. Now I'm going to make you suffer." Harry said casually,

"B-but-" Malfoy whimpered, "You promised!"

"Oh, I won't kill you!" Harry assured him, holding his throat then holding up his hand, his ring finger and middle finger levelled at Draco. "I saw this on TV once."

Harry's twisted sneer told Draco that he was in for a world of pain. Then Harry began to drag his fingers slowly across the air, screams piercing the air as a bloody red path opened parallel and blood dripped to the ground far-far below…

(*****)

Despite their different approaches, Neville, Hermione and Harry turned up at the same time.

"Hey." Hermione said as she levitated Ron onto a bed and saw Harry do the same, "I swear I've seen something like that before."

Harry looked to Malfoy's forehead where the boy had a long, red gash. He was lucky to be alive,

"I'm certain it will come to you." Harry said, walking further down the Hospital Wing to Daphne's bed, shaking his head and dislodging rain water from his shaggy mane of hair.

Looking at Daphne (who lay with her parents to her left and Madam Pomfrey to the right) he saw she was pale and sweating and seemed to be panting deeply in her sleep. When Harry appeared knelt beside Pomfrey, Richard Greengrass rose,

"Richard." Helena said, trying to stop him,

"No Helena, I won't allow this boy to hurt her again!" Richard growled, his grey eyes attempting to make Harry flinch, Harry was bemused at the most,

"He's trying to help her."

"He's guilty!"

"No. The boys in the beds up there are." Harry said calmly, his emerald eyes returning with every passing moment, "I know how this looks but I'm not going to hurt Daphne. You have my word, so mote it be."

With a flash of light, the vow was in place and Richard stoop open mouthed. His wife seated him and waited expectantly for Harry to save her daughter. With a breath (that suggested a plunge into deep water) Harry shot a hand into Daphne's jeans and his hand enclosed on a piece of parchment.

The effect was instantaneous. Daphne rolled off the bed in a flurry of nails and curses. Pinning Harry and throttling him,

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, ready to step in,

"No! Back off!" Harry roared as he slipped the parchment from her pocket and found… doodles?! "Oh for gods sake!"

His hand going to her other pocket Harry was intercepted by Daphne. She spat curses and insults that Harry wasn't paying attention to. Focusing his magic to coax her to let him go, resulting in her loosening her grip slightly. Needing a bigger window, Harry kissed her. Allowing his emotions into it, his anger at Mafoy, his desperation for this to work, his annoyance at the situation and his feelings for her. This made Daphne start, giving Harry a window big enough to slip a hand into her pocket and slip the parchment into his pocket.

She collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily,

"Daphne?" Harry asked. Kneeling up, Daphne's pale blue eyes shimmering with tears as her hands went from his throat to his cheeks,

"You saved me?" She choked, smiling whilst biting her bottom lip,

"Of course." Harry said, holding her gaze as her lips came crashing down on his and they kissed passionately on the Hospital Wing floor. Until someone cleared their throat,

"Daddy?" Daphne said, pulling away and looking up at her dad (inwardly Harry cursed),

"Daphne, are you okay?" He asked, concerned as the teens got up and his little girl came and hugged him,

"I'm okay Daddy." She said, smiling angelically.

Opening his mouth to respond. He was interrupted by a second cry of 'Daddy' as Astoria barrelled into him,

"Hey Tori!" He said, hugging and swinging his youngest daughter around whilst his eldest hugged and talked animatedly with her mother and the 'boy' stood beside another boy with black hair and a girl with incredibly bushy brown hair,

"Hey Astoria." The three said in unison and Richard watched as his daughter's face lit up at their voices,

"Hey guys! Causing trouble?" She joked,

"Yep." Neville smirked, "Trouble just can't keep its hands off us."

The teens all smiled and Astoria ran off to hug her mother and Daphne stood beside Harry and held his hand. His gaze switched from a piece of crumpled parchment in his one hand to Daphne, who he smiled at, well, lovingly. It was too much for Richard,

"No." He said firmly and surprised them,

"I'm sorry?" Helena asked as she put Astoria down,

"No." His tone firmer as he glared down at Harry, "This, thing, you have with my daughter. It ends here."

"Daddy, please-" Daphne began but Richard interrupted her,

"No, shut up. Let me finish." He said, "Because of this boy, you've been hospitalised. I'm not allowing this to happen again. You are to no longer be near or communicate with this boy ever again."

The room went silent. Richard glaring down at his daugther and her boyfriend, awaiting when their hands weren't joined.

"Sir, I please." Harry began,

"Don't you 'sir' me in that condescending tone!" Richard snarled,

"It's a courtesy I don't have to give." Harry growled back and everyone felt a chill in the room, "I didn't do this, Malfoy and Weasley wanted me dead and Malfoy wanted Daphne all to himself. They're the guilty ones."

Reclaiming his hand and stepping forward, Harry was felled by the right hook that Richard threw into his face. Landing on his hands and knees, Richard got a kick in the boys gut before Neville's barrage of Stinging Hexes forced him back.

"Daddy?!" Daphne and Astoria screamed,

"Protego." Hermione said, the shield not allowing anyone else near Harry as he got up.

"Listen to me." Grabbing her wrists, Richard lowered himself down to Daphne's level and forced her to look at him, "You are to not go anywhere near him. Do you hear me?!"

"I-"

"And you!" He said, looking to Astoria, "You are to tell me if she does."

"You want me to grass on my sister?!" Astoria exclaimed horrified, looking up to her mother for support but she remained impassive, "No."

"Astoria, it is to keep you BOTH safe. Do it please!"

"B-but. I don't-"

"ASTORIA!" Harry growled, he couldn't look at any of them as he spoke. Not her, not Daphne. Not anyone, "Do it. It's the right thing to do."

Both girls teared themselves from their parents and went to the shield parting them, making them hate Hermione for a split second.

"What?" They both asked,

"It's the right thing to do. It'll keep you both safe." Harry sighed, looking to the ground,

"You're too noble for your own god damn good!" Daphne growled, tears falling from her eyes as she watched him do the same,

"Don't make this any harder." Harry said,

"I'm gonna be as stubborn as a mule!" Astoria growled before lowering her voice, "You love her!"

"Yes. I do." Harry sighed, making Daphne's heart skip a beat, no one had admitted to that outside of her family. "That's why this has to happen. I have to make sure Daphne can live. If she doesn't, I won't either."

"Oh, Harry." Daphne sighed, wanting to step forth and kiss him and hold him. To show it didn't matter to her. Damn the stupid shield.

"I'm not leaving until this is all over." Harry said firmly, Astoria staggered off at his words,

"Then I hope it never ends." Daphne said, putting her hand onto the shield and Harry returned the gesture. Both craving the others touch one last time, the whole world silent as they willed the shield to fail so they could fall into eachothers arms and hold them and tell (and show) the other how much they meant to them. But a flash of light and the sealing of a vow ended the moment so, with his glasses returning to his face, Harry dragged himself away from the vision before him and left the Greengrass' in the Hospital Wing. A silent promise to not go near them again hung in the air. Making Daphne despise her father with every passing second.

"Hey! You okay?" Neville asked when they were clear of the Hospital Wing,

"Of course." Harry said, his composure rigid but betraying no emotion,

"I have a question?" Hermione said, ignoring the nagging worm in her head telling her now wasn't the time, "How did you get the letter off Mafloy if it was cursed like that.

Harry stopped and a grim smile blossomed on his features as he produced the crumpled letter from his pocket,

"Quite simple actually." Harry said, his eyes on the letter and not the audience as he set it alight with magic, "It was laced with a charm of hatred towards me."

They sensed he wasn't finished as he watched it burn,

"He made it as strong as his own hate and had it charmed so as you don't want to get rid of it." Harry said, "But I'm not getting rid of it, I'm burning it. And Draco Malfoy's hatred towards me is nothing, nothing compared to mine."

"Your hate for him?" Hermione asked shocked,

"No, my hatred towards myself." He said, the flames reflected off of his lenses eerily as the white parchment turned black and crisp.

**Digital cookie to whoever can guess who the hell Harry was imitating from TV on the Astronomy Tower.**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
